


Passionate Hunger

by Emssmutcorner



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actress Reader, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, BDSM, Blood Magic, Dom/sub, Drunk God, Feelings, Fluff, Fun, God - Freeform, Kidnapping, LEWD, Multi, NOT A ONE SHOT, One Piece Universe, Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Stalking, Succubus, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emssmutcorner/pseuds/Emssmutcorner
Summary: This is a yandereish story that has smut but its not porn without a plot.If you enjoy sexual tension and cool powers check it out!Lots of love interests and lots of fun!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader, Aokiji | Kuzan/Reader, Baby 5 (One Piece)/Reader, Bartholomew Kuma/Reader, Bartolomeo (One Piece)/Reader, Basil Hawkins/Reader, Bellamy (One Piece)/Reader, Blue Gilly (One Piece)/Reader, Brook (One Piece)/Reader, Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, Caesar Clown/Reader, Cavendish (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Cracker/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Coby (One Piece)/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Dellinger (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Franky (One Piece)/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Ideo (One Piece)/Reader, Jewelry Bonney/Reader, Jinbei (One Piece)/Reader, Kaido (One Piece)/Reader, Kaku (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Kizaru | Borsalino/Reader, Monkey D. Dragon/Reader, Monkey D. Garp/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Tony Tony Chopper & Reader, Tony Tony Chopper / reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, X Drake/Reader
Comments: 58
Kudos: 240





	1. What are you ?

Warning!!! 

There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence.

If you don't like smut don't read.

Don't report 

+18 only pls 

Now that's started let's have a fun time.

Ｄｅｖｉｌ ｆｒｕｉｔ ｕｓｅｒ 異ぃの

【 ｇｉｖｅｓ ｔｈｅ ｃｏｎｓｕｍｅｒ ａ ｐｏｗｅｒ ｏｒ ｓｐｅｃｉａｌ ｔｒａｉｔ】

Ｓｕｃｃｉ Ｓｕｃｃｉ Ｆｒｕｉｔ マ煙安

【 Ｇｉｖｅｓ ｔｈｅ ｃｏｎｓｕｍｅｒ ｔｈｅ ｐｏｗｅｒ ｔｏ ｂｅｃｏｍｅ ａ ｓｕｃｃｕｂｕｓ】

The succi succi fruit gives the consumer the power to become a fictional creature called a succubus. With this fruit, the user can transform into a succubus with tiny black wings, two tiny black horns, and a heart-shaped tail but can also turn back into the consumer's human form. Must consume life force to survive by drinking Sweat, tears, blood, and semen. Life force can be consumed by kissing, biting, oral, and sexual intercourse but when consuming life force it will only make the victim only feel tired not enough to pass out or die. When consuming life force the consumer can copy the skills and powers of the victim and also keeping the powers or skills if wanted. The ability to fly and also detect nearby living beings.

Ｓｕｃｃｕｂｕｓ ｂｌｏｏｄ うづい

【 Ｔｈｅ ｂｌｏｏｄ ｏｆ ａ ｓｕｃｃｕｂｕｓ】

Succubus blood can be used to heal, power up, or even as a drug. It's one of the rarest treasures out there, but not only that but it's ability to grow any body part back or to cure an incurable disease. Something like this is the reason many try to find or hunt a succubus because of that succubus were all killed. 

Ｃｏｎｓｕｍｅｒ 若み゜

【 ａ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ ｏｒ ｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ ｅａｔｓ ｏｒ ｕｓｅｓ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ】

The consumer of this fruit is (y/n) Violet (l/n),19, a young flirty girl with a passion for acting and to become a queen of a harem {something from her old life }. The consumer is not only reincarnated but was a huge player in her old life where she lived off the thrill of her recklessness. She really loved passionate nights with a lover or two and fun blackout nights drinking till the next day or so while exchanging passionate kisses and touches to anyone near even waking up to a new face every day. She was addicted to anime when she was alive she loved 2D guys the most and had a lot of fun with cosplayers but her favorite anime was One piece. She wished she could taste every character in the anime and always read smut and lemons of the anime but she couldn't have enough she wanted more.

Ｌｏｖｅ ｉｎｔｅｒｅｓｔｓ けハ岡

【 ｐｅｒｓｏｎ ｗｈｏｓｅ ｒｏｌｅ ｉｎ ａ ｓｔｏｒｙ ｉｓ ｔｈａｔ ｏｆ ａ ｌｏｖｅｒ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｃｅｎｔｒａｌ ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒ．】

Everyone is aged up to +18 so there are no minors involved in this story 

Luffy ,18  
Zoro , 20  
Sanji , 20  
Nami ,18  
Chopper ,18  
Robin , 21  
Shanks , 31  
Mihawk , 27  
Doflamingo , 26  
Law , 21  
Ace , 21  
Smoker , 31  
Sabo , 21  
Dio , ???  
Kid ,21  
Killer ,20  
Lucci ,25  
Katakuri , 23  
Koby ,18  
Hawkins , 23  
Kaido , 35  
Rayleigh , 40(I know he's like really old but let's just say he's 40 ok and I know he's married but not in this fanfic )  
maybe more if asked for and some ages arent their original but I adjusted them of the story.

I will no longer add to the list because I want to keep the rest a mystery

And that there is so many ~~~

I do not own the art used unless I say I do and I don't own the characters or one piece.

𝖂𝖎𝖘𝖍 𝖌𝖗𝖆𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖉


	2. Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (side note: I do not know if weddings are supposed to be like this since I only went to one which is the one I'm writing about which happen in a bar like an after-party they bout the bar for the night so this is what the scene is...just in case it confuses you )

Ｗｉｓｈｅｓ ンで畏

【 ａ ｄｅｓｉｒｅ ｏｒ ｈｏｐｅ ｆｏｒ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｈａｐｐｅｎ．】

Flashes of blue and pink blind you as you try to walk pass drunken sweaty bodies around you to your paradise the open bar. As you reach the bar, sit slowly a little buzzed from the shots you have been drinking until you wanted to show off your sexy dance moves. 

Smiling at the bartender as you speak to him "Don't you love weddings? Well, it's surely my favorite type of party, well the open bar part of this party. Though these parties make me feel pretty lonely." smiling while you think about marriages.

"Hah...love'' as you say this the bartender watches me and smiles.

''Don't believe in love or something? ''the bartender said while cleaning a glass. As you get a good look at him, you noticed that he's kinda cute in the pure boy way, but he looks like he shouldn't be here as you smiled softly.

"Well it's not that I don't believe it, it's more like I don't think I can love just one person like ...'' as you point and smile at the bride and groom dancing with each other."Them ".

The bartender giggles lowly and winks "You don't know that just yet, what if you meet the one, you know?'' a frown slowly crawls on your face and you sigh lightly. 

"The one? Sorry not to be rude but you may not know me, so imma just hit you with the facts! I could never just love one person when there are so many people out there who need some of my passionate love. You couldn't even pay me to stay with just one person when there are so many people out there who are lonely and want some love from me. People tend to crave love and affection from someone and that someone is me. I, myself, love the feeling of lips on my skin and how it feels to taste someone, not only that but my favorite thing to do is watch their faces to see their wonderful emotions like when they cry out in pleasure and moan my name. The sight of this is simply intoxicating and something I wish to see on everyone. But its a shame I cant taste 2D people if so there would be people on my list. But for now, I will stick to 3D people not that it's bad. But I really wanna taste someone tonight, maybe that can be you Mr.bartender ~" I purr out and I smile looking at his blushing face.

"Sorry for the rant though and can I get 5 more shot the hardest you have please ?" you lick your lips watching him gulp.

"Well miss, maybe I could help you if you can tell me your favorite show a 2D show, please?" he smiles at you with a weird smirk while making me some shots. 

"Well that's an easy one it's One piece, why do you ask me this? Are you a cosplayer?" you smile as he passes your shots and he keeps the same smirk on his face.

"Well, that's something unexpected I thought you would say, My hero academia or Naruto since those are the ones most people have said lately, But I think that is a good answer." He pours you another drink one you didn't order.

"Well thank you. But are you going to let me see you after your shift ends ?'' you smile as he offers you a drink smiling.

"Well if you want that to be your wish? I can make that happen ." He smiles sharply while using a low seducing voice.

You gasp slightly feeling a little hurt by how he worded his answer "Well why do you make it sound like I'm a charity case Mr.bartender? That's a little mean don't you think?'' you smile softly and look down at your drink about to down it.

"Well, it's not that I meant that miss its more like maybe I wanna grant you a wish since you really have interested me today. Something about you is just so interesting compared to the rest of the people I meet in this boring world."His dark red eyes seem to glow in this shitty bar as you see him smirk at you then proceed to talk more. 

''What is it about you that makes me wanna see your face in bliss maybe even be the one to make you feel like you are in heaven. Though I don't really care much about people, I won't mind breaking this facade just for you since you have got me craving for you. So let me ask again differently this time."He slowly loses his tie and unbuttons the top three of his buttoned-up shirt and pushes his hair back with his hand. He is starting to look disheveled and different from the well-mannered look he had going for when you first saw him, like a complete 180, suddenly from a cute bartender boy to a sex god dripping with lust, desire, and something you just can't seem to place just that he looks dangerous but the sexy type.

"Would you like to have me show you pure bliss? And just for you, I will grant your wish after I feel that we have had enough fun together ...well for this night of course." He licks his lips and smiles walking from out the bar to where you are sitting. He towers over you as you feel his hot breath on your ear, his warm body pressed against your back. 

Still quiet you slowly down your drink that you didn't order from the guy. You gulp as you try to process what he just said and how he changed it sends a shiver down your spine. While you are processing things he lowers himself slowly caging you and he gives your neck a little bite.

"I'm getting really impatient now, didn't you want to taste me? What's taking you so long to answer me? Don't tell me you didn't mean these words?" he starts to give this dangerous vibe that you don't think you can handle.

'Is this guy insane ...... but he's so hot and dangerous .....fuck it I'm going to risk it ' you think finally processing what is happening.

"Mr.bartender how can you expect me to answer when I don't even know your name. Maybe if I knew your name I could say my answer which would be yes I definitely wouldn't pass up this offer"smiling softly and leaning back into his chest smiling up at him now since he took his face out of your neck.

"My name...well my name is Dionysus but you can call me Dio. Please be sure to remember my name especially in bed I want you to scream my name. But you haven't told me your name yet, have you? "he smiles sharpy and wraps his arms around you pulling you off the barstool and putting his face back into your neck.

"Well I love your name though it makes me think of Jojo, but that's fine since you look nothing like him and my name is (y/n), that's quite bold of you to think I will be screaming your name but ill try for you D I O ~'' you smile and grab his hand as you stand up kissing his hand.

"Better watch what you say brat, or I will take that as a challenge and I will keep you longer then I should but for now let's ditch this place. What do you say ?'' He picked up his head and smiles at you while pulling you threw the back door. 

"That's hot it makes me want to push your limits even more. But not to ruin the moment but don't you work here, you cant just leave can you?''You question as you follow him regardless but you start to feel dizzy and really drunk.

"Mmn well ill tell you a secret I don't work here and I never did but I just took the place of one so it's fine, at least it make me find you and that's worth the hassle of pretending to be the bartender. Don't you think (y/n)?" He grins and he walks you to a car and pushes you in as he smiles darkly."Its time to go to my place now thought where we can take care of you and make you scream in bliss and then you can taste me all you want ." 

"Oh ok that's cool I need to close my eyes for a second..." you slowly close your eyes feeling tired as you do you miss the sight of Dio licking his lip as his eyes glow a dark red color. 

While in the car Dio never moves his hand off your thigh and grip tightens as he drives faster. When he finally reaches his destination he smiles and slowly parks at his driveway while walking out of the car he takes you out slowly not waking you in the process as he walks inside almost instantly almost like magic he appears in his bedroom.

"My darling (y/n) its time to wake up " he snaps his fingers at you and watches you slowly open your eyes while your laying on his bed. You slowly wake up but for some reason, you feel a desire to taste him as show as you look at him.

As you look at him there is a long silence for a few moments then, our eyes that were once locked on each other are now looking at each other's lips. Until you suddenly grab him by the shirt and pulling him into the bed on top of you as you roughly smash your lips against his. Making your hands grab his hair pulling him closer as he finally comes out of the shock of you pouncing on him. As he finally starts kissing you back he rips off your dress in one movement of his hand while shoving is tongue in your mouth wresting for dominance against yours. 

"Fuck...(y/n)'' he gasps out as you flip him on to his back while breaking the passionate kiss with a string of saliva left from the kiss. Straddling him you smile and put your hands on his throat and you fix yourself right on his crotch with is now starting to become hot and bothered with you on top of him.

"Dio...did you think I would just let you dominate me just because I was tired? That's really cute but I know I said I only wanted to taste you but now I want to devour you I hope you don't mind ?'' you smile at him while leaning down to give another passionate kiss while unbuttoning rest of his buttons and taking off his shirt and when you finish you look into his eyes before breaking the kiss and removing your hands from his throat.

"Do you mind letting me devour you? You don't mind do you ?''You smirk as you move your hands down to his pants unbuttoning them and pushing them down. He takes a big gulp and watches you like a predator watching its prey and will attack if you make one wrong move.

"Then I'll let you devour me (y/n)'' he smiles and looks at you with some emotion you can't quite place but you are to busy trying to make him feel bliss.

"Then relax and let me D I O~" you purr out his name as you leave love bites over his abs testing him you bite a little harder as you watch him gasp and blush. You are moving down to his erection pulling down his underwear and grab his twitching erection with your hand and you give a long lick to his cock before wrapping your tongue around his tip and look up into his eyes before lowering your mouth down on his cock .

"Fuck what are you a succubus or something !" Dio moaned out as you deep throated him and he wraps his fingers into your hair before balling his hands up. While you start speeding up a little since you have done this many times before, you know just how to not gag while his cock hits the back of your throat making him twitch and gasp loudly as you take him.

"Want me to taste you with this mouth first or my lower lips "you smirk being playful as you glance at him stroking his shaft with your hand.

"Please my little succubus let me cum in your mouth first, please (y/n)!'' you smile before going back down faster this time, he grunts and gasps again while you keep bobbing your head up and down. Feeling his hands tightened in your hair and his cock twitch you know he is about to cum as you get as much cock in your throat making him scream your name.

"My little succubus (y/n)!!! fuck I'm cumming "dio panting and he twitches in your mouth one more time before filling your throat with his hot cum as you gulp it down and pop it out of your month you lick your lips and giving his dick one more long lick before smiling up at him. 

"Thanks for the meal "You smirk and get up to take off your bra and panties already soaked from blowjob you gave him.

"No thank you, My little succubus! "he says smiling and looking at you with lust and desire. You crawl up kissing him as he grabs your ass groping it hard making you moan in his mouth. Slowly moving his rough hands around your ass to your pussy , before slowly sliding a finger past your lower lips. You groan against his mouth as he pumps two fingers inside you. 

"I can't wait"you moan impatiently reaching back stroking his cock to get it ready for some more fun. Putting your hand on his chest as you use one of your hands to place his cock against your entrance.

"You ready to be devoured dio?'' you beam in anticipation as you kiss him once more.

"Please I beg you (y/n) devour me! "he gets impatient thrusting a little as you moan from the pressure against the growing passionate heat between your legs, before slowly sliding all the way down his cock.

"Fuck your so tight it's like you are milking me dry already !''He grunts as you moan out before you start to rock your hips back and forth.

"Dio you feel so good inside me !'' you moan out loud as he sits up gripping your hips thrusting up hard making your head tilt back as he hits your sweet spot hard and he latches onto your nipple sucking hard, making you a moaning mess and he smirks as he sits you on his knees his cock still in you thrusting hard.

"Harder!!!'' you yell out as he complies before pulling out.

"Lay on all fours now!" he commands lowly making you shiver before you get on all fours. He gropes your ass before rams back into making you scream out in pleasure and he grips your hips so hard you are sure there will be marks tomorrow buts that's a tomorrow problem. He smirks as he speeds up feeling you clench around him as you get close to reaching your bliss. 

"My little succubus is going to cum, isn't she? It's fine (y/n) cum on my cock !"He finds your perfect spot unable to comprehend words to answer him, just loud moans and squeals of pleasure along with the sound of his heavy breathing and grunts filling the room as the sounds of skin slapping against each other and the wet sounds of his cock constantly ramming inside you, until you couldn't bear it anymore and he held you as you screamed out his name as you cum on his dick and he groans shooting his load filling you up to the brim. While holding you he sinks into the bed and lays you next to him as he spoons you his face digging into your neck and smiles.

"I think I'm in love, but I have to grant your wish now but ill come with you to make sure you get the hang of it ." he smiles and snaps his fingers, and you blackout and the house and you disappeared from this world.

𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕒𝕥 𝕒 𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕊𝕪𝕣𝕦𝕡 𝕍𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕘𝕖

Dio smiles while petting your hair lovingly as you slowly start to wake up you realize that you aren't in your room or your room you were in yesterday this room looks kinda old and from the countryside, unlike last night's room. You rub your eyes a few times before looking up at the man petting your hair and gasp.

"Dio?''He looks like a little puppy that's been given a treat from its owner and he smiles and pulled you into his arms smiling happily and rubs his check or your check.

"Yes (y/n), that's me and I have a bit of explaining to do so don't freak out ."Dio smiles and hands you this weird looking fruit but your feeling lightheaded.

"Here eat this its good for hangovers and since you have used a lot of energy last night ." you say a brief soft "thanks" before munching on the fruit and start to feel better but Dio just watches you with a wide smile as you finish off the fruit. 

"So before it scares you that was a devil fruit called succi succi fruit which gives you the power to turn into a succubus inst that neat? I thought about it after last night when I called you my little succubus so I decided to make a devil fruit suited to you plus a little extra power to it to help you in this new world well your new home."Dio has this annoying shit-eating grin on his face that makes you wanna punch his face in but you can't do that right now since you are trying to process what he just fucked said, you knew he was insane. 

'I better get the fuck out of here because this dude is wacko. The fuck he means by this new world and devil food ...wait I heard that before ...' you thought before looking at Dio with a shocked expression.

"I'm not wacko (y/n) I'm just a god but not just any god I am the god of alcohol and ecstasy and I granted your wish of wanting to taste 2D people but I can only send you to one world so you told me you favorite 2D show, Which is one piece and right now we are in the syrup village where that long nose guy lives so don't worry I'm here to help you get used to you new life ."Dio smiles and stands up while making you stand up with him and look into the mirror.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK .....IM A FUCKING SUCCUBUS WHAT THE FUCK I HAVE WING ...A HORNS AND A FUCKING TAIL!!! "You scream as you look at your new appearance while dio just smiles and hugs you close and takes your chin in his hand giving it a strong grip and leans down to your ear.

"Shush my little succubus, calm down and think for a minute and let me explain what that fruit does ."Dio smiles as you begin to think about this and you calm down while smiling thinking about this problem.

"So what you are saying is that I'm in one piece and you just gave me a devil fruit and granted my wish ?'' you slowly say thinking it's not that bad if it's true.

"Yup exactly do you want more proof?"Dio smiles and points towards the window where you slowly walk towards it.

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING EVERYBODY !! RUN GET OUT OF HERE !!! THE PIRATES ARE COMING !!!"


	3. Syrup Village

Ｔｒｅａｃｈｅｒｏｕｓ みゲィ

【 ｇｕｉｌｔｙ ｏｆ ｏｒ ｉｎｖｏｌｖｉｎｇ ｂｅｔｒａｙａｌ ｏｒ ｄｅｃｅｐｔｉｏｎ．】

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING EVERYBODY !! RUN GET OUT OF HERE !!! THE PIRATES ARE COMING !!!" As you heard screaming from a very familiar voice you twitched and disbelief. 

'There is no way right? That's no doubt Usopp with that long nose running around screaming pirates like he did every day in his village if this is true ...' As you were thinking you get a little bite on your neck from a certain someone who was getting pretty annoyed at you from ignoring him. Dio sighs and bites you harder this time, as he does you moan in pain from the bite and turn around sharply.

"Dio what the fuck , don't bite me that hard you bastard!" As you turn and look at him you smack his chest pouting at him before pinching his ear.

"Ouch Ouch calm down darling!!''Dio yells trying to get you to stop pinching his ear as he is forced to hunch down as he is pulled by his ear.

"Dio you are going to get me fucking killed damn it !!! I know that I said one piece is my favorite to watch but I'm normal I'm going to get completely slaughtered here!!! What the fuck !!" you scream at him pinching him harder. 

"Wait wait...Calm down and breath for a second ...you are going to fine I swear ." he hugs you tightly as your heart pounds in your chest making you panic and try to breathe in and out to calm down and think about this.

'Breath in and out ...1...2...3....he's a god he can get you out of here...' You try to calm down and slow your heartbeat. 

"Dio take me back ...Home please ?'' you say softly at the said god of alcohol and ecstasy but you know deep down how stuff like this works just like a fanfiction, he won't be able to take you back to were you were this is your new life and you know it but it doesn't hurt to ask.

Rule 28 of fanfictions: Once taken to another world you can never go back to your original world.

"I think you know the answer to that question, I can not take you back ever again but I could help you in this world and stay with you so you won't die ."Dio walks to the bed and passes you some pale pink clothes and smiles."Put these on first before we have round 2 of last night my little succubus."He chuckles jokingly but his eyes say he's not joking and will pounce on you real quick if you don't put on these clothes soon but you blush and now realize you have been naked this whole time. 

"Fine but I'm mad at you and you have to explain this and this fruit you gave me ."You put on your clothes he gave you and look in the mirror gasping at the outfit but you don't put on the mask he gives you since you don't need it right now but it will be helpful in the future and you know that.

"Did it really had to be skin tight and where is the rest of this you pervert, but I do love the way it looks on me and this heart cutout is super cute...Oh my I just remembered I'm always cute but this is super cute" you smile checking yourself out stuffing your mask in between your boobs. Then looking at Dio while sitting down on the bed crossing your legs and pointing at him to sit on the floor while you sit on the bed, which he does while looking down gulping at your dominating aura. 

"Explain" this one word brings Dio overcoming with fear even though he is god. He is still shaking with fear while looking down he opens his mouth only to get kicked by you.

"Come on you shitty excuse of a GOD, explain this!" you say as you use your foot to point his chin up looking at you.

"Please have mercy for a second and let me talk "Dio looks into your eyes gulping as a shiver goes down his spine. You don't speak all you do is look at him in disgust.

"Well here's the thing, I'm a god who was bored so I been sending people into different worlds mostly anime worlds and you were the first one who wanted to be in one piece plus you were very interesting to me so I gave you more of an advantage to say by coming with you and giving you a devil fruit. And the devil fruit you ate is basically a cheat because its more powerful than probably all of the devil fruits combined since you can copy the power and skills of the people you feed on which should save you from being 'Slaughter' as you say but there are some cons to the fruit but its mostly for the people you use it on. Do you understand this so far ?''Dio asks you softly looking up at you seeing you calmed down a bit but you look at him with calculating eyes trying to see if he is lying while trying to take in all he says without a doubt because this is to hard to fake all of this there are no cameras coming to tell you its just a prank bro.

"So I won't die? "This question is the only thing that matters to you, Dio smiles brightly while nodding at you and puts his face on your lower leg rubbing his cheek against your leg lovingly before going to speak.

"I would never let you DIE,(y/n). I promise you this but ..."you look down at him with your doubting eyes but you know he's serious just with that crazy look in his red eyes.

"So I think I have come to terms with this. But tell me everything about this fruit and show me how it works." you say as you stand up and stretch before giving a hand to dio letting him get up and stand with you. Dio smiles once again and pulls you into his chest and leans down as your lips almost touch as he speaks.

"First thing is you have to know what it does, the Succi Succi fruit gives you the power to become a fictional creature called a succubus. With this fruit, you can transform into a succubus with tiny black wings, two tiny black horns, and a heart-shaped tail but can also turn back into your human form. But you have to consume life force to survive by drinking Sweat, tears, blood, and semen. Life force can be consumed by kissing, biting, oral, and sexual intercourse but when consuming life force it will only make the victim only feel tired not enough to pass out or die. When consuming life force from the victim you can copy the skills and powers of the victim and also keeping the powers or skills if wanted. The ability to fly and also detect nearby living beings as well. "Dio slowly presses his lips to yours while you kiss back a little confused but you understand that he's trying to show you how to use it as he adds his tongue into the kiss you start to feel a burst of energy as you kiss him back but the kiss ends not a few moments later for dio can speak.

"Ok with this you should be able to have my powers and skills . Though it's up to you if you wish to keep them if you do then all you have to say is 'keep', or if you don't want them just say 'discard' but you don't have to say it right away. I'll tell you my powers first before you decide. The powers you will be able to gain from me is the ability to not be affected by poison, pain, anything that can harm you and devil fruit powers, which means you become immortal like me but it does stop there you also get the ability to make alcohol out of anything liquid, to read minds, to be able to swim and to disappear from the human's eyes or show up to some humans. " Dio speaks as he waits for you to decide if you want his powers and skills or not.

"Hell fucking yes I'm going to 'keep'!!" you say loudly before feeling a bit light but in a good way since all your worries have just melted away.

'Cant die now !! hah 'you think as you smile and dance around in bliss as well as grabbing dio and kissing him roughly before he can kiss back thought you pull back and thank him before sitting on the bed happily.

"Correct you can't die now but I'm not finished explaining your powers and your suit powers. So listen a bit longer, succubus blood which is your blood now can be used to heal, power up, or even as a drug. It's one of the rarest treasures out there, but not only that but the ability to grow any body part back or to cure an incurable disease. Something like this is the reason many will try to find you but your blood can only be extracted by you if not it doesn't work, you can also make your blood to do certain things like just to grow an arm back not heal the scars or damage of a body or to make it a drug to make people forget the past 24 hours or to power up someone. Also whoever drinks your blood you will be able to appear in front of them or will be able to talk to them from afar in case of an emergency. "Dio explains while you listen and smiles while saying"That sounds fucking overpowered if I do say so for myself but it could help a lot in the future ."

"Now for your suit, it's impossible for it to get wet or dirty so you won't have to take it off unless you need to. Also if you reach into your heart cutout and think of what you want or need it will appear as you take out your hand from your heart cutout, cool right ?''Dio smiles childlike as he motions for you to try. 

"Can I make stuff from this world and my past world ?'' you ask before you try this new power.

"Sadly only this world items are allowed ."Dio smiles lightly and waits for you to try.

"Ok, I'm going to make a pink transponder snail and another mini one. "you say before reaching into your heartcut out and grabbing the said item as it appeared in tour hand as you pull it out from your heart cutout.

'It's like maki from kill la kill when she reaches into her chest and pulls out stuff it's kinda cool.' you think as you hand the larger one to dio and you keep the mini one and speak into it to see if it is connected to the one you made which it is and you lightly smile.

"So is that everything I need to know ?" you ask dio while you go to look in the mirror again.

"Well, I'm sure that's everything unless I forgot something which I probably did but its probably not important, But you should hurry to the shore soon if you want to see your snacks. "Dio smiles and you are confused about why you should go to the shore until you realize that Luffy, Zoro, and Nami will be then soon.

"Are you coming with me ?" you ask Dio before he shakes his head and tells you to leave without him so you do.

While walking outside you stop only to see the townspeople hit Usopp with a pan and yelling.

"Ack That hurt "a voice comes out of the long nose himself while the pan hits him and the townspeople yell at him.

"YOU LITTLE LIAR !! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THIS TIME"one of the townspeople says before another one cuts in and yells "WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES "again more people slam open their doors before coming out to probably beat the poor long nose bastard.

'I mean I probably would too if he did this every day ...but that's not important since I'm going to follow him to Luffy and the crew.' you think while making sure you're in your human form before watching the scene play out.

"THIS LITTLE GAME IS OVER "people come out with brooms, mops and even a pitchfork as the start running Usopp waits a few seconds before running away smiling as the townspeople run to beat his ass but all you do is watch him before taking off to follow him. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE KID !!'' townspeople yell before Usopp yells back "JUST TRY AND CATCH ME !!!''

But it doesn't take long before he runs out of the townspeople's sight but not yours since you know exactly where he is.

In a Tree giggling down at the townspeople while you jump into a tree next to him watching him without him noticing you which makes you confused since your in a skintight pale pink two-piece suit with pale pink tight high socks.

'It's not like I'm using my powers or wearing camo ...is he really that blind not to notice me right in the tree next to him...It hurts a bit but ill just play a game to see when will he notice me .' you think while smiling and you feel a bit thirst so you reach into your heart cut out and think of you favorite drink but in a glass bottle and pull it out before sipping it slowly.

Usopp just lays down on the tree relaxing before speaking to himself."Yet another job well done today, I sent the wind of excitement into this boring village!"Before opening up his eyes and hearing voices.

"There he is !" a little kid's voice rang threw his ears before looking down and saying "Hey there !''

"Good morning, Captain Usopp" "Fear not your loyal Usopp pirates have arrived to bid you good morning "Uspopp jumps down while asking "Is it just you two? Where's Onion?"You jump down as well lightly before hearing screaming. 

"AHHHH SOUND THE ALARMS THEY'RE HERE AND THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL, THE PIRATES ARE COMING!!"Onion yells as he runs toward Usopp. 

"Stop playing " "I'm not playing they are actually here" And that is all it takes for you to start running towards where the Onion kid came running from. 

"Caption Usopp who was that just now?"Pepper points at you as you run towards where the kid came from before looking back to say "Captain Usopp that's cute "The last thing you saw was a blushing long nose guy known as 'Usopp'.

Laughing as you make it to shore to see the two small boats sailing ashore, as you walk down the slope and smile as you make your way to sit on a rock waiting for them to notice you sitting there as you sip on your drink.

"Ahh It feels good to be on dry land again." the green-haired ex bounty hunter said as he stretches and yawns before the straw hat-wearing pirate smiles and looks around saying"This island has a village right?" "Yeah but it looks like its a small one though " you a spotted by the straw hat captain so you decide to speak before the captain can point you out.

"You are quite right, this is a small boring village on this island and its called Syrup Village. And there is a place to eat meat in this village before you ask." you smirk and smile at them before getting off the rock and slowly approach the trio but before you can the trees behind them and you begin to rustle and makes noises before the green-haired swordmaster gets up and has his hand on one of his three swords before speaking.

"Be careful! We arent only being watched we also have to worry about this girl because that girl right there is not normal "he warns the two before they look surprised and the smile on your face turns pout.

"But she knows about MEAT!!"Luffy says before Zoro stops him talking and tells him to "Look out " as Usopps attack fires at Luffy only to have Luffy doge the pebbles thrown at his feet.

Pirate flags pop up int the buses on after another until a certain long nose guy makes his appearance."I am Usopp, leader of the great pirates who region over this village! You stand before a living legend the most revered pirate to ever live, I am the great Captain Usopp!!" he speaks as Luffy makes an amused and happy expression before making a frown and looking at Usopp and around Usopp more while Usopp just continuing his speech that you tune out and think.

'Zoro is certainly a whole snack...not he is a meal... I mean look at that' you think before drooling a bit and zoning out just staring at Zoro and rubbing your thighs together and thinking of all the things you could do to him. 

But while you are thinking of this, Usopp already gets caught lying about his 8milloin men army and his 'army' runs away and Luffy being a badass and Zoro threatening him. "Are you willing to shot with your life on the line ?" "Guns aren't for threats they're for actions now are you willing to risk your life ?'' Usopp gives up and cries a bit before giving up and they talk about shanks and Usopp's pops before you tune back in when Usopp falls on the rock you were sitting on before.

"Yeah your right my old man's name is Yasopp but how..how in the world do you know him?"Usopp says before I cough and break into this conversation 

"Why don't I take you guys somewhere you can talk about this and eat some food and drink ?"You smile as you put your arm around Zoro and hug him from behind and whisper in his ear"Wanna have a drinking contest big boi?" smiling as you lick his ear before moving in front of the group walking up the hill to find 'Meshi'.Not before looking at Zoros red face that seems to be the color of your strings on your suit.

"Do they have Meat ?" Luffy asks before walking to follow me.

"They sure do !! Now follow me Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and 'Captain' Usopp"Smiling you start walking away to the said place as they look confused at what they just heard.

'How did she know my name?'Everyone but you and Luffy think before trying to follow you.

At Meshi the group sits together while you go outside to use the transponder snail to check in on Dio. As you do so you don't notice that Usopp has already ran out of Meshi to the mansion on the hill.

"Dio are you there? " "Hello (y/n)? " you smile as you continue to speak and check on him.

"Dio where are you and are you ok ?" "I'm ok and right now I'm looking around the village, Have you meet them yet ?" you smile and laugh while you tell him that they kinda ignored you for a long nose guy and you quickly speak to him before saying that you are bringing back to snack.

You walk back inside to see that Usopp is gone and Luffy is munching on some apples as you come to the table you stop."Nami do you mind trading seats with me I want to sit with Zoro if that's ok with you I'm willing to pay for you guys and even your trip here since I saw the boat you guys came on so I can tell you guys might not have much money right now ." you smile as nami eyes turn into Beli signs and she moves to sit next to Luffy pushing him in the process. 

"Please sit in my spot ...but who are you ?" you smile and reach into your heart cut out and grab 1,000,000beli and hand it to nami. As you do her eyes light up and starts thanking you endlessly and you smile and sit down next to Zoro and put your hand on Zoro's upper thigh and gives a small squeeze before speaking.

"Well I'm (y/n) violet (l/n), and I'm interested in your crew and your future adventures before you ask I have devil fruit powers and I can see your future and your past but I won't tell you what will happen but I will help you but for a price." you smile and look at their shocked faces and Luffy's confused face.

"You know about my past?!"Nami shouts a little worried that a stranger knows everything about her as well as Zoro who is glaring at me and trying to move my hand from his thigh only to have my hand not move but only grip harder.

"I know everything about each of you as well as your future and I want to help you because you will need it ~ bu ti can give you proof of how I know everything about you guys by speaking one name from each of your past." you smile and look at them all before speaking.

"But please know I'm here to join you guys not harm you guys. So let us get started! For Nami, the name of Bellemere is your mother by heart not blood, For Zoro, the name of Kunia is your rival to your friend, For Luffy, the name of Ace is a brother not from the same mother or father but from the same family." you smile and the proof you gave them was enough to put them on the edge.

"So you know everything that's so cool!!! You are going to be on my crew now!! "Luffy smiles and looks at you as you chuckle and the other to sweatdrop before going to speak.

"You can see the future and the past? And you are on our side because of what you have seen?''Zoro asked while Nami turns to ask another more important question to her "What's the cost to have you join our crew ?"

"Well I can see the future and the past of certain people and I'm on your side because of your crew and soon to be crew, As for my price I need to eat I certain thing to survive and with your crew it would help me with that a lot." you smile and wait for them to talk.

"So your price is food? No offense but that seems a little cheap ?"Zoro says and Nami reaches over and hits him for saying your cheap.

"That is pretty easy so we accept your price " "Wait Luffy you don't know what she eats !!" you smile and put your hand up and grab some money for the tab and start walking out motioning them to follow you. Which they do and follow you to the house you and dio were in.

"So I'm a succubus basically and I need life force but it won't kill you and you don't lose your soul all you lose is about 1/10th of your energy but you should know I can use my blood to heal and power you up after I feed on you so are you still up for it ?"You ask smiling and the trio faces are mixed but one is just excited and happy for a cool new crew member.

"That sounds good to me that's basically free ...But did you just said you can give us your blood like they myths !!"Nami says as Zoro and Luffy look at here confused.

"Whats succubus blood ?'' "Her blood?" both zero and Luffy ask before nami explains.

"Succubus blood is a myth but what it is known for is its power to cure an incurable disease or grow back a limb or being able to power your body up by 100x ....and the last known succubus blood was sold for over 1billon belis. "Nami eyes shine brightly with the money sign in her eyes ."Welcome to the crew big sister .!!"Nami shouts and holds your hand.

"Well ok I guess I'm apart of the crew now so I'm going to have to eat now...if that's ok ...?" you ask shyly and look at Zoro.

"Of course here have him and Luffy come on let's go find Usopp!" "Oh yeah USOPP, Ill be back later Zoro and (y/n)!"Luffy says as nami throws Zoro at you and runs off with Luffy before leaving she says "Have fun Zoro!!"

"Well, then Zoro will you feed me ?"You smile and start to take off your thighs highs and look at him to see him gulping and taking off his shirt.

"Yeah I will and you won't be able to walk after since it has been months since I had sex and something about you makes me really want to fuck you up ."He says darkly before walking over to you and grabbing your chin roughly and smashing his lips into yours before breaking the kiss as your stomach growls.

"Oi, Zoro, I'm hungry!" you called, biting your tongue sensually.

A large hand gripped your throat, your hands going to his arm to try to rip him off you as he moves to your eye level. Black eyes staring straight into your (e/c) ones, a wolfish grin on his lips, your eyes began to widen at his dominance he showed you didn't know he was going to be this dominant but it's not like you don't like it.

"I'm going to fucking wreck your pussy and make you Beg me for more."It was rough, raw, and husky. The way his voice makes your insides feel hot and bothered just with his voice you know he may actually be able to deliver on this promise.

Your wrist is grabbed before Zoro drags you to the bed, throwing you onto your stomach before moving your ass in the air making it to the position he wanted to . Physically manhandling you like this makes you feel so turned on and excited as you moan out at his touch hands tugging off your bottoms and pulling up your top as your boobs pop out and he gropes your boob roughly with one hand while grinding his bulge into your soaking pussy while smirking leaning down to bite your shoulder as he smirks he decides that it's going to be hard to see your face in this position. Flipping you over on your back while smirking down at you and starts to strip as he looks into your eyes.

"This way I can see your face as I make you scream in pleasure and beg me for more, you got that (y/n)?" Zoro smirks down and kisses you again."Fuck you soaked, you really want this don't you, you want me to wreck you don't you ?"

You moan out and thrust into his hand and look into his eyes "Yes please fucking wreck me with your dick, Zoro !" as soon as you say this he growls out and bites your neck leaving marks.

Your hands dug into his head making him bite you harder and loving the feeling of his rough hands rubbing all over your body, his lips made their wat down to your nipples sucking and biting it making you moan out. You can't take it anymore and grab his rock hard dick giving it a stroke before begging.

"Please Zoro fuck me !!" you beg him as you do he has enough and slammed straight into your wet pussy making you moan out loud and wrapping your hands around his neck pulling him into a deeply passionate kiss. 

As he thrust into you, his rough hands came behind your waist picking you up as your legs wrap around his waist and smirks down at you as he rams inside you harder making you grip your nails into his shoulder blades.

He began to fuck you in this new position getting even deeper, your moans and screams getting louder the closer you get to cumming . Slowing down slightly to look at your flushed face, taking in the way you bit your lip and closed your eyes as he hit your sweet spot with this one thrust making you clench on to him tightly as you scream out before asking "Zoro can I cum ? "you mumble out with mixed moans as he grunted from your walls closing around his dick.

"Please do because I'm about to fill you up right now, (y/n) !!'' he moaned as you looked happy and you smash your lips to his and kiss him deeply biting his lip and pushing your tongue in his mouth as he thrust in you a few times before you both exploded with your climaxes.

Panting leaning your forehead against his as he lets go of your legs as you both fall in the bed panting and cuddles closely and he kisses you one last time before bout of you passed out.

If only you knew what Dio has forgotten.


	4. Morning Situations

Ｄｅｊａ Ｖｕ いず唄

【 ａ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇ ｏｆ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ａｌｒｅａｄｙ ｅｘｐｅｒｉｅｎｃｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｐｒｅｓｅｎｔ ｓｉｔｕａｔｉｏｎ．】

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING EVERYBODY !! RUN GET OUT OF HERE !!! THE PIRATES ARE COMING !!!" As you heard screaming from a very familiar voice you twitched and opened your eyes.

"Did you enjoy your dream my little succubus, (y/n) ?"Dio smiles while his warm arms pull you closer to his strong chest and kiss your forehead softly, while you just stare at him confused and dazed.

'Wheres Zoro and why is Dio here ...did he do something to him ... A dream?...was that really a dream I had.' You thought while the God just looked at you sweetly waiting for you to finish thinking before he speaks breaking you out of your confess daze.

"Well it was a dream to prepare you for meeting the straw hats, kind of like a trial run before the real thing I would say but I do remember that there is something I forgot to tell you..."Dio sits up lightly making you move your body from his chest and sitting up yourself but you notice your both naked and blush heavily as you decide it's safer to look at his eyes then his growing erection. 

"So that was a dream? It didn't actually happen ?"You say softly while thinking back to the dream you had. Dio just chuckles and pats your head and kisses your lips for a quick second.

'He sure is touchy 'You think while waiting for him to explain why he did this trail run.

"It was a dream, so no it didn't actually happen but I can tell you that you shouldn't introduce yourself like you did since it made the straw hats all cautious of you and it was pretty cringy, to be honest, but it was a great show for me to watch you had me laughing like a hyena. But I'm warning you because if you want to make this work you should tread lightly and maybe plan ahead how to join their crew."Dio explains while having a dark glare on his face as he spoke making you shiver at his glare towards you.

"So what your saying is I shouldn't just walk towards them and say I want to be in their crew ?"You ask lightly as his glare completely disappears and a cheerful smile replaces it, but you just feel a wave of uneasiness flood into your body at his mood swings that he showed, it reminded you of the night you meet him at the bar when he did a 180 on you.

"Correct, the reason why you shouldn't is that you will affect the plot of this episode like yesterday since when you finished with Zoro, Usopp died along with Nami by the time Zoro arrived to help them battle Captian Kuro, which I don't think you wanted to happen, did you?"Dio asks as he gets closer to you looking into your eyes and you just stare back in shock.

"I killed ....them because I was with Zoro...Oh god, I don't want anyone to die !!! I actually want to save them and save Ace and help them!!... What do I do then Dio should I leave the island and head to the next Arc or maybe I can pretend to be a fortune teller and get Luffy's interest then he'll ask me to join and then I will but when can I do that? Maybe in the Baratie Arc if we get there first we can talk to Sanji and seduce him and tell him his future maybe?"You think of all the possibilities that could happen but you don't notice you have just been rambling out all of your thoughts until warm lips smash into your moving lips making it possible for Dio's tongue to greet your own. While gasping at the sudden attack from your God you kiss back after a few seconds which leads you to move your hand behind his neck pulling him closer and making him more assertive as his tongue explores your whole mouth making you feel hot and bothered while pushing you thighs together as his hands move to your ass giving a little slap making you gasp in pleasure breaking the kiss and making you feel a bit dazed from the kiss panting from the passionate kiss. Dio smirks and decides to pick you up in his arms and swings you around whiling rubbing his check on your head.

"Aww look at my (y/n), getting all hot and bothered by a little kiss. But I am a God so my kisses should make you feel like you in heaven. But your little brainstorming was cute too and I think you should try the fortune teller plan but I also agree to you to head to the next Arc before them to meet Sanji and one last thing, don't forget to say 'keep' since yesterday was a trial run."The bastard says as he wears this shit-eating grin on his face like he is mocking you and slowly puts you back down for your feet can touch the floor.

" 'Keep', I forgot about that, thank you, bastard. But I don't have a boat nor do I know how to sail there which is a huge problem. Also, can you make me an outfit like a dancer or gypsy for I look the part for when I meet them but after I want to go back to this outfit I'm wearing?"You ask Dio as you pout at him for being a teasing asshole about the kiss, it wasn't like you were a touched starved virgin but the kiss was something you never felt before the way it felt was different from the last time we kissed but maybe its because your a succubus now and that you kissed with tongue.

"I can try to make something like that but your heart-cut out powers will be moved to your pouch on your hip but I will make it so only you can touch the pouch to prevent theft. As for your boat problem, why don't we just steal the straw hats boat since they are getting a ship after this arc is finished so no need to worry about them needing it and I can sail and take you anywhere because I'm a God so no need to worry about anything so what do you say Miss fortune-teller ?"Dio smiles and snaps his fingers making the new outfit appear and making you excited that you don't need to worry all you have to do is have fun and relax.

"I love having a God on my side, heh this is going to be fun but I'm going to make sure not to fuck up anymore but I can meet Mihawk as well and give him my blood to give to shanks for he can have his arm back!"You smile as your (e/c) eyes gleam in happiness and excitement. You quickly change into the new outfit and run to look at into the mirror to check out your self and smile as you did just that while doing a twirl making your outfit flow out with every move which makes you have a sensual vibe when you move.

"You look divine, but you make me think of the saying 'Beautiful but deadly' which makes you look better, but we should leave soon if we want to leave without being noticed by Kuro's crew."Dio warns before changing into a buttoned-up white shirt, white gloves, suits pants with a black tie, and black glossy dress shoes. He looked like a fucking 5-course meal like that.

"Dammmmn so do you, Dio you looking like a sexy butler but let's head out maybe we can pass the straw hats as we walk to the shore."You before walking outside with Dio following you but before you do you make a mini pink transponder snail in your pouch before taking out and putting your finger in your mouth, biting your finger with your fang making your finger bleed and you put a drop of blood on the snail to make it connected to you for you can transport to where ever the snail is but you also connect it to another pink transponder snail in your pouch for you can speak to them. 

"Do you think I can slip this into Luffy's pocket if we pass them ?"You ask Dio ask your walking to the shore with him, Dio just smirks and throws his arm around you and laughs.

"Hah probably not, but I could do it without being noticed but are you sure you want to do that ?"Dio asks before taking the mini pink snail from you.

"I want to do this but I think I can do it another way ."You smirk getting an idea while walking to Meshi's and when getting there you stop and look around before pulling out a table from your pouch, placing it down in front of the restaurant while pulling out a chair and a crystal ball to make it look like a fortune teller table and when you like how it looks you walk into the restaurant looking around to see if the straw hats have made it yet which they have not luckily but before you walk out you give the old man 10000belis saying that you put a table in front of his restaurant for your fortune telling but you say you will only be there for an hour at most, the old man just smiles and takes the money not minding you are there.

"Thank you, sir ."You say as you walk back out and sit there with dio near you standing like a guard at your side.

"Dio, can you disappear from everyone's eyes but mine just until I talk to the straw hats ?" You ask Dio before he nods and does so but as he does you start to see the straw hats in the distance so you prepare yourself.

As you wait for about 30 minutes they finally are near you and you decide to smile widely and point at Luffy before speaks loudly.

"You there! Young boy come here!"You say as you point at Luffy telling him to come near you while you do you hear Dio chuckling at your voice.

"What, Why?"Luffy asks but comes forward to you anyway but Nami, Zoro, and Usopp stay behind him but watching you speak to Luffy.

"What you say? Why did you say? Well because I can sense greatness from you so give me your palms and let me tell your future!"You say loudly trying to keep up the act you are doing as you reach for his palms. Which he gives with an excited face.

"Woe, you can see my future and I have greatness? What's that ?"He smiles almost blinding you with his cutest but before you can speak the navigator speaks first with a look of disinterest.

"Luffy she is a scam don't trust her, fortune tellers just tell you what you want to hear and then charge you a lot of money so leave her alone."Nami says before trying to pull Luffy away from you before she can you decide to fuck with her.

"Calm down miss, didn't Bellemere teach you better than that ?" you say with a smug grin as you glare at her you take Luffy's hands into your own holding them.

"How...HOW DO YOU KNOW HER!"Nami screams before looking in shock at you but all you do is wave her off telling her one last thing that makes a shiver go down her spine.

"Because I'm a fortune teller and I see all, no matter it is the past, present, or future I can see it all if I look at a person's eyes."You smile before looking into Luffy's eyes before speaking.

"A threat is here in this village so beware, two men, one of the men will be a wolf in sheep clothing a man who is regarded as a butler but he was never one in the first place while the other man walks backwards for show but his talent for hypnotising will prove to be a threat if you don't head this warning you may end up dead. But your future is bright and something truly inspiring, I quite like your future...So I'm going to give you this."You smile and hand Luffy the mini pink snail with a button and a speaker on it, you wink and get up to smash your warm lips with Luffy making him gasp so you at your tongue into his mouth before he can react you bite your tongue adding your blood into his mouth to connect your self with him. Breaking the kiss you smile and walk past the stunning straw hats and wave before speaking.

"When you really need help press the button and I will save you once but the next time I will charge you, but it will be fairly cheap ~" you smile while making your way to the shore with Dio by your side making a proud face looking at you. While you and Dio use your power to disappear from human eyes.

By the time they snap of out of their shock, Zoro runs to catch you to ask what the hell you meant and who are you but when making it to where you were walking away he looks at the crew before speaking with a weird glare.

"She's Gone ..." was the last thing you heard before making your way to the shore.

While walking away you say '' 'keep' " while smiling and stretching your limbs making them like rubber using Luffy's power you laugh and punch Dio with a 'gum gum pistol' making him turn to look at you walking towards you slowly, you gulp and dash to the shore trying to run away from the God's wrath but who are you kidding he's your ride.

One long boat ride with tons of biting, kissing, and groping later you finally see the fish boat restaurant.As you do you smile while making yourself visible for people to see you as you reach the sea restaurant you quickly dock the boat before looking at Dio.

"Dio do you want to come with me or are you going to peep on me with Sanji ?" you ask softly looking into his eyes before getting off the boat stepping on the dock. Dio just smiles and shrugs before getting off the boat and turning invisible to you so you think he's going to watch like a pervert.

"That's not an answer though but it's ok." you shrug before stepping into the restaurant making your way to the receptionist's desk, smiling at the plain male receptionist before speaking. 

"Um excuse me but I would like to request a certain cook to make my food and serve me if that's ok ?"You ask while pulling out a wad of belis smiling showing the wad to the receptionist."I'm willing to pay a lot of belis for this request I have even more than this so what do you say ?" you smirk as you watch the receptionist's face go from looking down on you to happily smiling willing to do my request since I have enough belis to have it seen.

"Who do you want to request?"He smiles brightly showing me to a table before I cut him off whispering into his ear.

"Well his name is Sanji and could I ask for a more private table away from prying eyes?"You smile at his shocked face not expecting you to whisper in his ear before wondering why Sanji is the one you want but shows you to a private table away from everyone's view. You sit down sliding the wad of belis to him before speaking.

"Here is your tip for now ill pay the bill after I eat is that fine? And when can I meet him ?" you smile and watch him gasp in surprise before his shaking hand grabbing his 'tip' which could buy everything in the meal 10times but he stands straighter before speaking.

"I'll get him right now, please just wait a few moments I will make sure he rushes out ." while he runs away like a lion chasing him you watch him almost falling down the stairs, you smile as he almost falls, but you turn to look by the table before speaking out loud.

"Dio are you there ?" you ask to see if Dio is here, which all you see his hair for a second before it disappears making it known that he is watching you.

"Creep"

While you insult the God you hear footsteps coming towards you fast so you decide to ignore the God to look at the person walking towards you with a brief glare before looking at your face making his heart pounding against his chest but when he makes it to your table he gets on one before grabbing your hand kissing it softly before speaking.

"You requested me, mademoiselle?" he asked you before you chuckle and bend down to lock your eyes with his and you just smirk while he looks at you with hearts in his eyes.

"Well I wanted the best chef to eat from, so I picked you but come sit let us chat "you smile moving your hand from his grip to motioning for him to sit across from you which he stands up and makes his way to the said seat and looks at you before speaking with a loud seducing voice.

"I'm truly flattered by your compliment but I'm not the best chef on this ship, but I would love to cook for you and just for you." he flirts as you just laugh at him and move your foot to touch his long legs under the table in a sensual way enough to make him stiffen at the touch.

"Well sadly there is only one thing I can really eat, do you think you can still feed me ?" you smile at his blushing face as your leg stops and you lean on the table showing your breast to him a bit.

"...O-of course, mademoiselle, but what shall I serve you then ?" his voice cracks for a moment before sitting up straighter to make sure he doesn't show his embarrassment.

"Well please don't judge me, Sanji, I'm a succubus so I can only be feed by having some of your semen. But if you cant I guess ill have to ask another che-"before you can finish Sanji grabs you bridal style in his arms running to his room on the ship before lightly placing you on the bed.

"I won't let those bastards have a chance of touching you. But before this happens can you tell me your name ?" you chuckle and slip off your top before licking your lips.

"My name? Well, I thought you never ask, I'm (y/n) Violet (l/n) pleasure to meet you ~"you smile at him before taking off your bottoms as he starts to take off his shirt and pants, once he does he comes toward you and smashes his lips into yours while you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him on top of you in the bed.

"My darling (y/n)"


	5. 5 Star Meal

Ｇｕｉｌｅｆｕｌ 依ネ気

【 ｈａｖｉｎｇ ｏｒ ｓｈｏｗｉｎｇ ｓｌｙ ｏｒ ｃｕｎｎｉｎｇ ｉｎｔｅｌｌｉｇｅｎｃｅ．】

"My darling (y/n)" Sanji says with his deep, rich and seducing voice which almost makes you melt in his bed while you arms around his neck just pulled him closer before looking into his eye you can see but it doesn't take long before he goes to kiss you. But before he can you pull away and you move your leg to press against his growing erection, which earns you a deep groan from the blonde chef above you, but before he can say anything you quickly bite his neck. no hard enough to pierce his skin but enough to make a little love bite on him before going back to kiss him deeply but you seemed to flip his switch with the love bite which made him pull away from your lips and pushes you down on the bed before kissing your chin then kissing your neck giving you a love bite as well but for some reason, there is no mark showing up unlike when you gave him a love bite. 

"Sanji~ "you moan out when he bit your neck which seemed to distract him from the non-red mark that should be growing on your neck.

"(y/n) , I don't think I can hold back anymore, I have to taste you "Sanji then crawls down your body till his face is inches away from your hot core but he looks up into your eyes before grabbing your legs putting them on his shoulders before putting your hips up a little shoving his face into your hot core before he went to work with his tongue, slowly licking your folds earning a moan from you and him since your taste makes him feel ecstasy just tasting you.

"Ah Sanji your tongue feels so good I love it !" you moan out encouraging him which makes him lightly nibble on your hard clit and pushing one finger into your wet hot core making you grip the sheets tightly and moan loudly and grab his hair with your other your hand pulling his face closer to your core.

"Your taste so addicting, you might make me crave only you with the way you're seducing me with only your taste so far. How much more would you make me fall with more of you ?"Sanji says before adding another finger inside you which sucking your clit bringer you closer to your finish.

"Why don't we see then ?" you moan out before twitching slightly as he brings you to your breaking point making your knot break, cumming on his face just making him smirk before licking you up making you feel slightly tired but now you can only think how much more pleasure he can make you feel with him inside you.

"Well since the appetizer is finished, I'm ready to move on to the main course ."Sanji smiles before grabbing your hips pulling you on to his lap smiling up at you before rubbing his hard thick cock on your wet folds before making you sinking down onto him, taking him in inch by inch slowly before looking into his blue lust-filled eyes making you moan before you both can continue.

"AAAAAAHHH" Followed by a loud crash in the room next to the room you both are in which makes both of you jump up to your feet before groaning and putting on your clothes to check the room but you have a feeling that a certain lovable idiot captain of the straw hat pirates has made his appearance a little too soon for your liking.

"Reallly?! Ugh, the mood is killed now but ill wait for you downstairs, Sanji ?" you say before walking out before he can follow or respond to your question, your pretty irritated which makes you feel like a bitch for leaving like that but you could care less because for a certain cockblock .

"W-wait, (y/n)!"Sanji said before rushing out with his messy clothes and fluffy hair untamed but cute, he looks quite normal but a bright red mark on his neck that shows over his collar seems to be glowing, instead of checking on the room next to his he decides that he would rather check on you. It's strange though since he knows Pops is in the room next to his but for some reason, he can only think of you leaving him which brings a sharp pain in his chest.

"(y/n)-swan wait for me !"Sanji rushes down the stairs almost tripping over himself before looking downstairs to see you sitting at a table waiting on him. He sighs in relief before walking over to you and kneeling down.

"(y/n), please forgive me for not being able to feed you, but if you want I could cook something for you ?"Sanji pleads with cute puppy eyes in order to calm down your earlier irritation. Sighing out with a less pissed face you look down at him before patting his head.

"It's not your fault, its that idiot fault, if possible can I have some of your blood, sweat or saliva since semen is out of the question now but please get up. Don't worry much about not being able to feed me today, you can always feed me a different day of course. But I do have some friends coming soon ." you smile at him before watching him get up slightly with a lovesick grin before he melts at your touch before thinking how to fulfill your request.

"How much blood would you need and would you bite me like a vampire or something or could I add it to soup or something, also are your friends as cute as you ?"The flirty chef says before blushing at his thoughts of other girls like you but of course, none can be as good as you.

"I could bite you but I would love to eat your cooking instead also a few drops of blood should be enough for me for now. My friends? Heh, I guess you could say their cute." you chuckle at the thought of Zoro being 'cute' but you should probably say ' keep ' soon since you did taste his saliva but you will wait till he's gone before you say that.

"Of course, some special red soup for My (y/n), but I can't wait for you can try my cooking. I would give you every drop of blood from my blood if it makes you happy.''His tone changed slightly for a second when he said your name but you didn't notice it at the time, but even though you didn't notice it. It was enough to still send a shiver down your spine but you don't care.

"That's very sweet of you but I don't need more than a few drops of blood and wouldn't want you to die ." you smile brightly making him putty at your smile and words.

'You didn't want him to die, you wanted him, Only him....' is what the blonde cutie thought before snapping out of it, going back to his original flirty thoughts.

"Only for you, but ill start cooking now. See you soon with your meal ."Sanji smiles before rushing to the kitchen passing up a certain black haired teen coming down to clean up tables for work off his debt.

''Keep"you say watching the certain straw hat captain while waiting for Sanji to give you your food.

"Look, the one sitting over there is L.T Fullbody.."One customer spoke making others start to mumble.

"No way, a marine lieutenant is eating here ?"

"Look how graceful he hi..."

The said marine starts to speak loudly to probably make others listen to him, so you decide to watch this pink-haired marine attention whore .

"MM! This delicate scent! It must be from Micgueot of the northern lands! And this slight sourness mixed with a thick dry taste...this wine must be Itelzbulger Stein!" he proudly shouted while Sanji walks toward them with soup in two hands and one on his head while smoking, you knew one of the soups was yours.

"Well Waiter, Am I wrong?"

"Not even close, Sir." Sanji says smirking before correcting him about being a chef.

"Oh and by the way, I'm actually the Assistant Head Chef. I'm only temporarily filling in for the waited who all ran away yesterday ."Sanji says before placing the soups from both hands on to the table but he takes the soup that was on his head and puts it in his left hand before speaking.

"Here's your soup, Sir please enjoy it while it's still hot ." He smiles as he serves them before the marine starts to blush at his mistake and hearing the laugher from the guests.

"Hey, Don't laugh!" "But he was so sure of himself! PFFT!"Random customers laugh and giggle at him.

Sanji just walks off heading towards you smiling, you smile back happily thinking about his food and how will it taste since he is a god at cooking.

'Speaking of Gods where is that cheeky bastard at ....doesn't really matter right now ." you thought about Dio but decide that you should just enjoy the moment before you have to sneak on the Mikhawks boat later.

"(y/n) darling, I'm here with your special soup just for you and I can grab you some wine too and mix in some more of blood just for you !!"Sanji places the soup in front of you before hovering over your back which gives lot of sexual tension, but all you do is lick your lips before speaking.

"Well if you wish too, I would love it, since it's from you. ~" you purr before winking at the male above you before your Lovely Dovey moment was ruined by the annoying attention whore marine yelling for Sanji making the cook very agitated and sighs.

"OOH Waiter!!" the said marine said asking for Sanji which he cursed under his breath before making his way to the table , while he does you decide to eat this soup.

"Fuck this is sooooo good !" you zone out of the fight about to happen you instead choose to lose your self in the SAUCE I mean the lovely soup made by a hot chef.

After so finish your soup you turn your head hearing gunshots and screaming.

"One customer coming this way." "He better not start any trouble in my restaurant " "A pirate ?" "....."

"Anything will do ... just bring me some food.....This place is a restaurant right ?" the bloody pirate says before sitting down.

But you decide you don't really care about what's about to happen so you decide to walk out to greet your soon to be friends.

"Hello there my friends, remember me from Syrup village ?" you smile facing the shocked faces.

"Shady Lady !?!" "Weird pervert!?!" "Fortune teller ?"The trio says before you move them to follow you to a table, walking to your private table.

"Follow me and lets chat? I bet you have a lot of questions to ask me ?" you giggle before sitting down on your chair at the big table as they follow in you, sitting down but unlike you their tense and stiff.

"Yeah you have a lot of questions which need to be answered, pervert." the moss head swordsman says before Nami cuts in.

"Don't call her a pervert you jerk !"Nami shouts before hitting him on the head. But she still looks like she wants to ask some questions as well.

"Yeah, you knew about the Kuro pirates and that other guy." the long nose sniper says before his tummy growls loudly bringing a red blush and embarrassed face with it.

"Haha, you're hungry? That's cute but since I like you guys I'll treat you to lunch today and I will answer all your questions but I'll need something in return ." you chuckle at the long nose snipers poorly timed grumble but Nami just smiles clapping her hands together smiling with belis in her eyes. While Zoro just groans before smirking thighing about the sake he can get for free.

Free stuff tastes better!

"Order all you want and ask me anything ."

"What do you want in return ?"Nami says getting straight to the point.

"Blunt aren't you? But smart of you as well. I want you to drink some of my blood and hold on to these mini transponder snails." you say before pulling out three mini pink snails with hearts on them handing it to the trio.

"Just like I gave your captain my blood and the mini snail ." you smile before looking at their faces.

"Your blood?!?" "That is gross." "Free sake for drinking blood that's fine with me "

"What you idiot don't just say that ." 

"I'm a succubus so my blood is pretty tasty and it will help you in the future ."

"A SUCCUBUS ?!?!"


	6. Stowaway

Ｅｘａｌｔａｔｉｏｎ テコス

【 ａ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇ ｏｒ ｓｔａｔｅ ｏｆ ｅｘｔｒｅｍｅ ｈａｐｐｉｎｅｓｓ．】

"SUCCUBUS!?!"

You just giggle and nod at the two shocked faces before a non-Sanji waiter comes to grab your guys' order which makes them rush out their order before turning their attention on you.

"Yup I'm a succubus which is why I want you to drink my blood, to connect you to me for I can help you guys with your future adventures but I can also give you a lovebite which works as well but you would have to be willing ." you smile before winking at them.

"Can I take some of your blood but in a bottle?"Nami asks but I see belis in her eyes and giggle at that before reaching into my pouch grabbing three vials. While Usopp just stares at Nami in disbelief and Zoro just blushes slightly thinking about a lovebite.

"Sure, you want to sell it right ?"You smile because you know about her situation but she still has to drink it.

"O-of course not Sister "Nami lies worst then Usopp but you just smile before opening the vials and biting your finger dropping some of your blood into the vials enough to fill them.

"My i-cant-drink-some-weirdos-blood disease is acting up, so I don't think I can." Usopp shouts but all you do is giggle then decide to give nami three of the vials before speaking.

"You can have two vials but you have to drink one right now then you can sell the other one but make sure Usopp drinks this one, Zoro can take a little bite~, Deal ?" you smile and wait for Nami's decision but not for long before she shoves the vial down Usopp's throat making him drink it if he wants to breathe.

"Cough Nami whyyyy!!!"Usopp yells while trying to process that he just drunk blood with a confused face since it actually tasted pretty good. You chuckle as you watch nami drink hers and swallowing it with a confused face at the taste as well. But Zoro is blushing lightly at the thought of you giving him a lovebite but he doesn't really mind at all, actually, he might want it.

"Very cute indeed, I love that face of yours Zoro~ But you must be confused at the taste correct?" you smile and look at Zoro while moving to sit on his lap for fun but Zoro just grunts moving you with his hands on your hips gripping tightly trying to make you feel comfortable on his lap.

"Why does it taste so good?" 

"Sis why does it taste like this, shouldn't it taste like iron or something?"

"Why are you sitting on Me? And if you are going to bite me or whatever hurry up and do it "Zoro huffs out embarrassed but Nami hits him for being rube before looking at you waiting for an answer.

"Well, I will in a second I quite like it right here.~"You smirk in rub you butt into his lap making him twitch when you rub as his dick but he keeps his cool by fighting himself with old nude lady thoughts to keep his friend down.

"But my blood is as good as my body fluids since I'm a succubus so whatever you like the most is what I will taste like ." you pout at Zoro's actions keeping his friend down but you see there faces processing what you said.

"Just bite me already you, perverted woman !"Zoro yells out since he feels himself losing against his friend wishing not to embarrass himself more. You let out an annoying whine and decide to give him the mark before Sanji comes back or Luffy.

"Well if you want it so bad, ill give it to you perverted swordsman .~" you purr in his ear not seeing his shocked and embarrassed face but Nami and Usopp can see it clearly but they feel a sharp quick pain in their chest, but the pain leaves fast before they can even think about it but opposite of them Zoro is who's heart is pounding out his chest at your voice, touch and lips that soon will be in his neck.

'I want her to do more then just this if she wants to tease me I will show her I'm not just a clumsy virgin who can't even handle a little affection .' Zoro thinks before smirking wrapping his strong arms around your waist pulling you closer to his chest while letting his friend grow to give her a little surprise. Zoro makes you blush a bit at his actions it was very out of character of him to anything really sexual, well in public in front of his crew so this shocked you.

"Mnn..Zoro~ you're such a pervert aren't you ~"You taunt him before going toward his next kissing it once before giving him a long lick on his neck making him shiver at the sensual lick you give him which makes the others blush heavily watching this go on in front of them.

"J-just do it already or I'll give you a B-bite !"Zoro shouts out grumpily before he can complain/whine you are done with the teasing sensing Luffy coming soon.

"You just make me wanna do more than just this but ill have to settle for this today~"You purr out in a whisper that only he can hear. 

"Agh will you just hurr-Ngh"Zoro blushes at his moan he let out when you start biting his neck then sucking making a lovebite in seconds but it felt like you were giving him best feeling in the world by just that.

'What would it feel like if she did more then just this, this feeling is pure bliss what would it be like to kiss her ...I'll just ask Luffy...Luffy he ...kissed her ....he felt her tongue in his mouth...Why does think hurt' Zoro lost in his thought can't tell that you got off his lap and made your way to the seat across from him looking at his embarrassed face watching him pant at just a little lovebite.

"How cute he is." You smile and see that food has arrived and you, Nami, Usopp, and the new back to this world Zoro starts to eat shaking off his thoughts of you and Luffy.

"Yummy this food is amazing "

"The food is pretty good"

"This is good I guess ."

"It's not as good as you would be ~"you wink at them as you drink some of your wine you ordered.

While they blush you continue you eating just to see your cute black-haired straw hat captain coming near your table so you smile and wave at him.

"Ack it's you guys! And the lady who kissed me !?"Luffy says before the crew responds to him.

"Hey, errand-boy!?!" Nami waves at him smiling.

"Heard you have to work here for a year !"Usopp says with a shit-eating grin which makes you giggle at him sipping your wine, you never knew how funny this moment was in the manga/anime till you were here.

"Would it be alright to redraw the ship's flag "Zoro smirks while you just start laughing at this but Luffy just yells at them.

"You leave me here to work, and go off to eat delicious food all by yourself!?! How selfish !"Luffy yells at hem before turning to you.

"And you what are you doing here !?!" Luffy questions you but all you can do is laugh at him.

"Chore boy pft..." you laugh with the others while Luffy puts a booger in Zoro drink.

"It's a free world, we can do whatever we want ."Zoro says before Usopp laughs.

"Y-yeah...pft"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I have to admit, the food here is great." Zoro smirks as he lifts up his drink with Luffy's booger.

"You're drinking this glass!"Zoro yells at shoving the booger drink in Luffy's mouth choking him with it.

"MMF...Ack!! How could you do this to me !?"Luffy yells while flopping on the floor holding his neck coughing.

"I should ask you the same thing!"Zoro yells at Luffy before Sanji starts coming over to the table with hearts in his eyes.

"O'Blessed are the oceans for bringing me this fine day! O'Love!Laugh if you will, at my poor self who cannot endure his tortuous passions!"Sanji yells out shocking Luffy and Zoro but Nami just looks at him.

"As long as I can be with you, I'm prepared to walk across any path, be it the paths of pirate or a devil! But alas! 'Tis tragic there is such a great obstacle standing between the three of us !!"Sanji looks at you and Nami making you confused that he probably wants a threesome it seems, not really wan he was thinking but you are a perverted mind.

"By Obstacle, do you mean me, Sanji?"The head chef has this giant chef hat which is pretty funny.

"Agh, the geezer!"Sanji yells out at Zeff the head chef.

"It's a good chance just go and be a pirate. I don't need a guy like you in my restaurant!"Zeff says to Sanji trying to get out in live life.

"Wha!?"Sanji asked confused

'Hey, you damn geezer.I'm the assistant head chef of this place, so just what do you mean exactly when you say that I'm not needed!?"Sanji asked looking pretty pissed off 

"You cause too much trouble with the guests, and if they happen to female, you drool all over them. You also can't cook a decent meal to save your life. You're just unnecessary baggage, holding this restaurant down. And as you probably know, none of the other cooks want you here as well. So whether it be a pirate or something else, it's just better for you to get the hell out of my shop."Zeff rants to Sanji.

"So that's what you wanted to say to me all along, you damn geezer!? Ignoring all your other comments, if there's one thing I won't stand for, it's someone insulting my cooking! No matter what you say, I'm staying here !! Got that !?!" Sanji grabs his collar of his top.

"How dare you grab the collar of the head chef!!"Zeff throws Sanji in the table you and the crew were at which caused everyone to pick up their plates before he crashed into the table.

"Damn it !?!" Sanji yells before he gets back up but you look at Zoro with two plates on his hands and one on his head which makes him look kinda cute so you decide to go behind him and shove your face into his neck. Making him jump and glare at you but all you do is lick his newly made lovebite making him groan almost dropping the plates.

"Don't drop the plates~"You whisper into his ear making you laugh at his face when he growled at you.

"You can try to chase me out all out !! But I'll continue to be a cook here, you hear !?! Until the day you die, at the very least" Sanji yells at Zeff causing him to walk off and laugh at him slightly.

"I ain't dyin'. I'll live another 100 years ."

"Pretty mouthy for a damn geezer, aren't you !?"

"Haha Alright! He gave you permission now we can be pirat.."Luffy tries to finish his sentence but Sanji cuts him off.

"As if !" Sanji says yelling at Luffy before walks out to get some food for Nami and you.

Sitting together at a new table Sanji comes back with a fruit thingy and wine for Nami and you but all you do is sigh at the scene playing out before feeling bored so you tone out and decide to try to talk to Dio making sure he is still alive or something since your such a good friend or lover.

'Dio are you still here?'

'I'm here my little succubus~ What do you need ?'

'I'm, not that mean where I just talk to you if I just need you ....but I do need you to do one thing.'

'i thought so..what do you need ?'

'Well I'm planning on sneaking on Mihawks boat but I need you to stay with the straw hats to make sure the plot doesn't change as well as telling me where they are while I'm gone since I'm going off of the plot .'

'So you want me to babysit them...?'

'Well yes but I can tell you that it will be interesting at least '

'Fine but you owe me, when are you leaving ?'

'Two days I think '

'Then ok I'll start watching then in two days. Bye-bye darling.'

'Bye, Dio.'

Finished with the talk with the god in your mind you zone back to a hand waving in your face from the rubber boy who is going to earn a bite from you.

"Luffy~ Move that hand or Ill bite you ...But I'm probably going to bite you anyway~" you smirk and grab his hand pulling him close which makes him come right in front of your face making him shocked at your strength being able to pull him out of his seat to in front of you.

"Woe you're strong! You should join my cre-Ack"Luffy is cut off by you biting his neck giving him a nibble before you start to suck lightly leaving a lovebite that looks like a heart when finishing your punishment on the boy.

"Luffy!!"

"Sis!?''

"Why give him one ?''Zoro grumpily says feeling a pain in his chest before pulling his captain away from you keeping him away before Luffy complains about being bitten by you.

"Don't complain Luffy, you know you like it, and I guess that you're my Captain now." you wink at him before Zoro groans but is feeling better because you have joined the crew and he'll see you more now.

"Sister your joining?"Nami asked feeling glad that another girl is joining.

"The pervert is joined !''Usopp asked making Nami hit him on the head at his rudeness.

"Finally someone useful is joining."Zoro says only to get hit by Nami and Usopp.

"Woohoo, we have a new member !"Luffy smiles and laughs before stuffing his face with food.

"But I can't follow you now, since I have to visit a friend of yours, Captain ~"smiling softly you pinch the rubber boy cheeks and wink at him.

" A Friend of mine?" you nod before trying to give him a hint.

"The friend who gave you that very hat ."You smile at him watching his face light up at knowing that you know Shanks.

"You know Shanks !?!"He yells out quite happily while you giggle and nod.

"Yup I know him well, actually since I saw you with the hat I knew something about you was special so I'm going to see him with a soon to befriend of mine. If you want I can give him a message from you since I was going to brag about seeing you to him anyway." you smile before waiting for an answer.

"Yes, can you tell him that I will be coming to the grand line soon and I'm going to be coming for him soon !" you laugh at this but you nod.

"Sure I'll tell him that, I'm sure he would love to hear it ." you smile as you think of Shank's reaction when you appear and tell him this.

"Well I'll see you guys soon, remember if you need help I'll be if you press the button till then I'll be leaving. Just remember I'm part of your crew now, so can depend on me coming ." you smile and take out a few stacks of belis leaving it on the table before walking to Sanji's room jumping into his bed before closing your eyes ignoring every noise.

When you woke up you felt a warm body pressed against you back and an arm wrapped around your chest with light warm breathing down your neck. But you don't mind since all you do is flip over and snuggle into the chest of the owner of the room. But sadly this seems to wake him up which makes speak with a sexy, deep, raspy voice wakes you up by purring in your ear sweet nothings.

"mm...leave me alone I must sleep for two days.."you mumble out before blacking out since you really only wanted to wake up when Mihawk was here so you did just that.

２ Ｄａｙｓ ｌａｔｅｒ 栄へ真

"Morning, (y/n)-swan~."Sanji says waking you up from your short hibernation stretching your arms out sitting up looking at Sanji's shirtless self up putting on his button-up shirt.

"Morning, Handsome ~ Will you give me a morning kiss or maybe even a morning fu-"You winking at him before you are interrupted by a yelling Luffy running into Sanji's room.

"Sanji !!! Join my crew!!! Oh hey (y/n) !" Luffy smiles and jumps on to you making you fall back into the bed with his face into your chest making you let out a strangled moan.

"Oi chore boy get off the lady you Overgrown monkey !!! And No I'm not going to join your dumb crew!!''Sanji yells ripping off Luffy from you but all you do is pout.

"I'm part of that dumb crew, you meanie!!" you pretend to be hurt by his words before running out of his room making your way to the dining area seeing the pirate and his captain so that means Mihawk is coming soon.

"It's Don Krieg !!?" he just looks disgusting which makes you sneer at him and walk past the two sitting at the port waiting, still you have the time you think of ways to introduce your self to the greatest swordsman in the world without being threatened by him or making him throw you off the coffin boat.

'This pretty hard to do ...Actioning skills from the past help me now!!... I could pretend to be a wondering fortune teller...wait I'm already doing that ...Mihawk will not believe in that stuff...but I have to find a way... I really wanna see Shanks and Mihawk on top of me .' while you are thinking someone kicks you making you fall to the side instead of falling in the sea thankfully but it annoys you since you were having a great brainstorming session till some dick kicked you.

"Oi, what the fuck !" you yell at the ugly looking generic pirate tough guy laugh at you before going to fight the chefs.

"What a fucking Cunt , welp I guess I got to make my dreams into reality now ." you get up, popping your back as you stretch and look around to see that the mess of a ship that's barely even floating is now in front of the restaurant. As well as you see the Going Merry leaving with a Nami on it but that just means he will be here soon but you don't think you can watch Zoro be cut down so you decide to make your self invisible with your power.

"Now I wait ..."

"Don Kreig, It's him!! The one who destroyed our fleet !!"One of the generic pirates screams out which makes you smile seeing the hot daddy making his appearance.

"He followed us all the way out here!"

"He's come to kill all of us !"

"That bastard !!"Don Kreig says but all you can focus on is the approving coffin boat with a very hot open shirt Mihawk who you would very much let him choke you.

"We're Done for.." one of the Don crewmates says while being in shock.

"Damn it! What did we ever do to you !! Why the hell do you have to follow us all the way out here !"

"....."Mihawk looks pretty pissed off before speaking in his deep, rich, and sexy voice, that's it you have to have him now.

"Just to kill some time." he spoke in a bored flat tone looking pretty serious about it.

"That's bullshit!!" the ugly pirate shoots are your soon to be lover but non of his bullets hit.

"Wha?! I-It missed !?"

Zoro starts his whole 'im going to fight you to keep my promise ' speech while you being a wonderful sneaking fox you are you quickly make your way to the coffin boat before looking back to see Zoro with his three swords ready to fight which means it is the perfect time to get ton the boat.

"Part 1 of the plan to ' Meet Shanks and Mihawk then fuck them both !' complete ! woohoo"You whisper to your self not noticing a quick look from the golden yellow eyes before the focus back on Zoro. 

While the fight is going go you decide to think of ways to make Mihawk actually have sex with you since he seems like an asexual being since by the gods them selfs. But before you can think any more about it you that the owner of this boat has finally appeared in does the vanishing from the restaurant toward the way to Shanks , but it feels like he can see you because of his heated glare on you even tho you are invisible to him right now.

He sighs before moving his eyes away from you which makes you left out a breathe you didn't know you were holding, but that seems to be the wrong thing to do since he quickly looks at you.

''I can't see you but I know someone is here "


	7. Information Is Key

Ｒｅｖｅａｌｉｎｇ ク椅ノ

【 ｍａｋｉｎｇ ｉｎｔｅｒｅｓｔｉｎｇ ｏｒ ｓｉｇｎｉｆｉｃａｎｔ ｉｎｆｏｒｍａｔｉｏｎ ｋｎｏｗｎ， ｅｓｐｅｃｉａｌｌｙ ａｂｏｕｔ ａ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ＇ｓ ａｔｔｉｔｕｄｅ ｏｒ ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒ．】

Its time for me to explain your extra skills to help you more logically, as well as telling you about the yanderes you will have following you soon also how the plot of one piece will probably change with the actions you will take.

Ｓｕｃｃｉ Ｓｕｃｃｉ Ｆｒｕｉｔ 液ぇ位

【 Ｇｉｖｅｓ ｔｈｅ ｃｏｎｓｕｍｅｒ ｔｈｅ ｐｏｗｅｒ ｔｏ ｂｅｃｏｍｅ ａ ｓｕｃｃｕｂｕｓ】

The succi succi fruit gives the consumer the power to become a fictional creature called a succubus. With this fruit, the user can transform into a succubus with tiny black wings, two tiny black horns, and a heart-shaped tail but can also turn back into the consumer's human form. Must consume life force to survive by drinking Sweat, tears, blood, and semen. Life force can be consumed by kissing, biting, oral, and sexual intercourse but when consuming life force it will only make the victim only feel tired not enough to pass out or die. When consuming life force the consumer can copy the skills and powers of the victim and also keeping the powers or skills if wanted. The ability to fly and also detect nearby living beings.

New skills added to this 

The Marking Ability, this is the lovebite you give will connect you to whoever you leave the mark on but its kind of like an AFK leveling system, which allows your power to grow without having to consume more life force again from the victim to have the skills like for example (2-year time skip ).

The Blood Ties Ability, the ability to use your blood to appear anywhere your blood has been or used. For Example, when Luffy is in trouble like marineford you could appear without him pressing the snail.

The Craving Touch Ability, the ability to make those around you act out of character and unconsciously lean towards you, listen to you, touch you, and lost their ability to think like they normally would. This ability is always active which you don't know it exists, it is what dio forgot to tell you, which will make others' emotions spiral out of control as well as kill for you.

Ｙａｎｄｅｒｅ ぺ遠す

【 ｗｈｉｃｈ ｉｓ ｄｅｆｉｎｅｄ ａｓ ｓｔｒｏｎｇｌｙ ａｎｄ ｄｅｅｐｌｙ ｅｘｈａｕｓｔｅｄ， ｉｎｆａｔｕａｔｅｄ， ｍｏｏｎｓｔｒｕｃｋ， ｈｅａｄ－ｏｖｅｒ－ｈｅｅｌｓ， ｏｒ ｌｏｖｅｓｔｒｕｃｋ， ｂｕｔ ｉｎ ｔｈｉｓ ｃａｓｅ ｕｓｅｄ ｆｏｒ "ｌｏｖｅｓｔｒｕｃｋ．"】

The types of Yanderes that will be in this story but I won't tell you which yandere is who . So have fun guessing 

Possessive yandere - this yandere will do whatever it takes to keep you as theirs and theirs alone, often jealous and controlling.  
Obsessive yandere - this yandere is obsessed with you and will do anything for just a bit of attention, often clinging and very willing to do whatever you say.  
Defensive yandere - this yandere is a mix of both possessive and obsessive types, often stalking or gaining any type of information about you.  
Team up Yandere - these yandere are more of a harem kind. They will be difficult to avoid since they work together, often fight each other but will do anything to keep you with them.  
Intelligent Yandere -this yandere can plan ahead to keep you theirs or hurt others/blackmail them, often will ask a lot of questions, and watch you/stalk you.  
Sadistic Yandere - this yandere will try to torture you, often dominate you and try to mark you.  
Protective Yandere - this yandere will care about you so much, often try to protect you, and will let you do anything to them.  
Tsundere Yandere - this yandere will no trust their feeling for you thinking its just lust, not love, often will fight with you and beat himself up.  
No Type Yandere - this yandere is so mixed they can not be explained. Very dangerous to all.

Ｐｌｏｔ ｃｈａｎｇｅｓ 育鉛宇

【 ｓｃｅｎｅ ｔｈａｔ ｃｒｅａｔｅｓ ｆｏｒｗａｒｄ ｍｏｍｅｎｔｕｍ ｂｙ ｌｅａｖｉｎｇ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ ａｔ ｉｔｓ ｅｎｄ ｔｈａｎ ｉｔ ｗａｓ ａｔ ｔｈｅ ｂｅｇｉｎｎｉｎｇ．】

ACE will live, as well as Sabo will still get his Devil fruit powers. Blackbear will be defeated by you but not killer but Blackbear will be scared of you and only you. You will be regularly visiting warlords and shanks so you will miss some events with the straw hats. But you will be a wild card because I will make you a peacemane like Luffy but you will be merciless.


	8. Ｉｍｍｏｒｔａｌｉｔｙ　ｐｕｔ　ｔｏ　ｔｅｓｔ

Ｗｉｌｅ 囲タニ

【 ｄｅｖｉｏｕｓ ｏｒ ｃｕｎｎｉｎｇ ｓｔｒａｔａｇｅｍｓ ｅｍｐｌｏｙｅｄ ｉｎ ｍａｎｉｐｕｌａｔｉｎｇ ｏｒ ｐｅｒｓｕａｄｉｎｇ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｔｏ ｄｏ ｗｈａｔ ｏｎｅ ｗａｎｔｓ．】

''I can't see you but I know someone is here "

Well, arent you screwed right now, gulping you think quickly before he gets impatience and more pissed then he already is. So with your big smart brain of yours, you decide to show your self to him before putting up your hands in surrender so he wouldn't try to kill you till you finish speaking which may be testing your immortality power sooner then you thought as well as your ability to not feel pain but you rather not test it with the strongest swordsman right now.

"Umm, I can explain this but could you...umm not look at me like you are going to give me an earlier death ...if possible ?" you plead to the sharp-eyed sexy swordsman but it doesn't work he just sneers at you before speaking in a deep menacing voice which almost makes you drop dead right there, who knew he would be this scary!

"You have one minute before I cut you...So start talking now."

"Well I'm (y/n) violet (l/n), it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wouldn't say I feel the same, but you seem to already know me so continue time is ticking."Seems like maybe you shouldn't have started with that since the air around you makes you feel tenser.

"I do which is why I snuck onto this boat since I know where this boat is heading with my power, but I also wanted to talk to you about something regarding the future for both you and Shanks plus I got a little gift for both of you. "you say with a small smile looking up at the scary man in front of you which makes you feel a little worried at his calculating eyes at glaring into your soul.

"So you can see the future ?" he is being real shady with how he says it, basically saying 'what a load of bullshit ' to you without saying it.

"Um yes, for example, there is a war appearing in the near future which happens to kill Whitebeard along with many others. But also Blackbeard will use his power to throw the world into chaos, Shanks will be visiting Whitebeard to warn him about the bastard but it will be too late by that point. "you speak confidently before looking into his eyes with bravery and honestly speaking towards him.

"Well then, I can see your truth in your eyes ." He glared into your soul before you speak again with growing confidence.

"Then wanna make a deal with me ?" you smile sweetly unknowingly using your craving touch ability which makes the usual level headed cunning swordsman soften his eyes slightly but you don't notice that but you do notice the deep chuckle that comes from his mouth but it just sends a shiver that goes thought your whole body.

"A deal you say, Amante tonta~, tell me this deal you wish to offer me?"Golden eyes that seem to glow in amusement and twisted curiosity hiding something dangerous behind his words.

"Yes, it would offer you lots of amusement in entertainment for you can use your time-wasting more fun then it is right now?"

"Well that certainly sounds interesting but that's not enough when you haven't even told me what the deal is, so why don't you keep talking before I get impatient, Mi tonta Amante ."He says with a dark tone and glares at you with his golden eyes that make your legs feel like jelly but you do love danger so you decide to make things riskier by walking over to his leg with is crossed over his other leg but you decide to move the leg that was crossed down making his lap available for you to make yourself a comfy seat.

"Mnn please don't be too impatient with me, since I'm always used to taking my time with the gorgeous people which you seem to be so I'm sorry ~" you smirk watching his eyes but you freeze for a second at his eyes filling with uncertainty at your movements. Seems like he hasn't been hit on before like this.

"Gorgeous people? That's quite a compliment but it doesn't tell me anything about this deal does it ?"His cheeks flushed for a second if you blinked you wouldn't have seen this but luckily you did. It's time to push him more though so you moved in front of him before smirking climbing on his lap, leaning close enough to have your chest pressed against his making him growl at you with a deeply rich and menacing tone.

"I'm glad you like it but my deal might be too much for you if you blush at a single compliment and growl at me with a touch, can you really handle it ?" smiling sweetly but the man below you doesn't seem to like you speaking to him like that.

"Then tell me what this deal is ?"Mihawk says before glaring hard into your soul before you run your hand down his bare chest down to his pants stopping at his belt buckle before you start speaking again.

"Well, the deal is, I want you to be part of my harem I guess that is what you would call it which means be one of my lovers in exchange I'll entertain you lots also ill give you my blood. "

"What am I to do with your blood, I'm not a vampire, as for your 'harem' I don't know what you mean by one of your lovers, do you mean to be your lover? And Entertain me, you say, I bet you could but I don't know how long you could."He lets out a sigh before you smile and leaning closer your lips near his ear before biting it lightly making the man below you stiff.

"I'm a succubus so my blood is really valuable to everyone so you would want it, and I can't be satisfied with one lover so I need other and if you agree I'll give you my mark then you can summon me whenever plus I don't think you want to miss out on this deal, but if you do then Shanks might need a better deal since I wanted you both on my list of lovers, to be honest, so it will be a shame if you dont agree." you decide to give him a little trail run by moving yourself so your inches away from his lips before looking into his eyes then smashing your lips into his wrapping your arms around his neck as you hips grind into his lap making him let out a small groan but its enough to let you up to your tongue into his mouth exploring his mouth before he started to kiss back arms gripping your hips pulling you closer. 

"Mmn That's enough for now, you could call it a trial run of our deal ~" you smile as you pull away from his lips but his hands on your hips tighten not letting you leave from his lap.

"Trial run of your deal, you say?"

"Yup you are correct, so wanna be one of my lovers yet?" you give a lopsided grin towards the swordsman with those gleaming golden eyes as you lean back as far as you can with his hands on your hips which aren't letting you get far and the way he's looking at you makes your blood run cold at his dazed eyes staring at you which makes him give you a sadist grin before crushing your hips but since you have Dio's skills it won't break your bones like it would if you didn't have the skill.

"You're very crazy aren't,(y/n)? Don't you know who I am?"

"I-I do know who you are, which is why I want you to be one of my lovers!"

"Well then let's say I do agree with your deal, would that make me your first lover of this harem or what number am I ?"

"Ooh, great question, you would be number one on my list of lovers right now but on my marked list, I would say your number four. So does this mean your my lover now?" you smile and put your hand on his chest while your other hand is on his cheek.

"You're a succubus as well, which according to legend they are the beings who live off of life force from living beings but they can give you their blood to heal anything or strengthen you but they can give you the unmeasurable pleasure that could make those crave for more till they crave only them no one else can compare to a succubus ."

"Umm does that mean yes?"

"Are you willing to take responsibility for me if I were to get addicted to you like the legend says if you are then I will agree." smiling you nod your head prepared to be his lover anything because who wouldn't but his words seems a bit unnerving but who cares about that when he just agreed to be one of your lovers.

"Let's have fun, Mihawk ~"kissing his lips before going down to his neck kissing it softly before biting it slowly making your lovebite for your new lover.

"Let's but you should know I can be a bit rough and possessive with my lovers~" he smirks purring out with his deep voice.

"Fine with me as long as your mine and only mine ~"Mihawk stiffens at your words making him growl before kissing your lips in a passionate kiss but also rough and needy.

"Palabras peligrosas de las que te arrepentirás, mi Amante"you are confused at his words not knowing Spanish but it doesn't matter when his hands are taking off your top while kissing you.

A warm feeling spreads in the pit of your stomach as his warm hands explore your body while you slightly moan at his touch. He twitched when you nibble his neck while he touches your breast groping hard and rough but it made you feel so good. You decide to leave some more purple lovebites across his pale neck making him pant at your bite, you know he might not like that you're leaving more marks but that he doesn't need but only one with stay which is the red heart like lovebite.

"Stop it, we don't have much time till we are at Shanks island, so let's not waste time ." he says while motioning you to take off your bottoms which you do and you decide to grab his pants unzipping them so his dick is freed but it is quick big it really surprises you before you smirk kissing him again.

"Wow, you really kill the mood don't you ?" smiling at his words before getting on his lap again rubbing against him but he growls before moving you up above his dick but he checks your face seeing if you are ready, which you are since you were soaked from kissing him. Before you can say anything he slams his hips up and your hips down on his lap making him groan but he doesn't like to keep it slow it seems since he bites down on your neck making you clench tightly down on him. His impatience leads you to see stars at his strong and powerful thrusting movement, slamming your body down on his hips, hitting your sweet spot each time making you gasp and moan loudly at his roughness.

"Fuck! Mihawk "you smash your lips kissing him deeply as he kisses you back while he groans deeply as he starts to take a steady pace but still rough and fast never letting you have the opportunity to rest. You start to twitch lightly at the growing feeling of coming to a breaking point. 

"Do you like that, Mi tonta Amante?" he purres out smirking at your face twisting in pleasure making him smash into you harder, you're at his mercy as you moan loudly before biting down on his neck.

"I love it so much~ I'm going to come soon ." you moan as he chuckles deeply moving his hips faster making twitch clenching on him tightly trying to milk him as you come on his dick making him bite you next as he comes to his own end cumming inside you.

"Me temo que ya soy adicto" he smiles kisses you gently as you get up putting on your clothes before stretching feeling full before saying 'keep' under your breathe.

"So I can't understand what you are saying but that was amazing "You jump up and down like a puppy that got a treat.

"I'm glad also we will be there in an hour ."

Ａｎ ｈｏｕｒ ｌａｔｅｒ ｏｆ ｐｌａｎｎｉｎｇ 雲亜鋭ぅ竹

"We are here,(y/n), are you ready ?"Mihawk speaks in a bored tone but his eyes are filled with amusement waiting to see the plan you made go into actions, he doesn't seem to regret his actions in taking the deal yet.

"Super ready!! Are you ready to be entertained ?" smiling you stand up as Mihawk docks the boat next to Shank's ship after he offers you a hand to get off the boat which you gladly take.

"Let's see if you can entertain me with this foolish plan ." Mihawk chuckles deeply before returning to his resting bitch face as you walk side by side seeing some lean pirates but you can tell that their weak newbies but they seem to look at you with a blushing face, must be your clothes or Mihawks purple and red marks on his body showing off your work with his open shirt making you smirk before whispering in Mihawks ear.

"Hey...drink this for the marks go away and then I'm connected to you ...so drink up ." you hand him a premade vial of your blood but in a golden color.

"Why should I?" you look at with a dumbfounded face basically like 'what the fuck do you mean why' face but he just gives you a bored-looking face back at you.

"Just do it, it's part of the plan." you sigh but you are thankful that he drinks it and his lovebites are all gone but the heart-shaped one that's on his neck stays.

"Show me where your good for nothing Captian is , I got some business with him ."

"U-um...YES ,sir but what about her ?"the unknown pirates points at you but Mihawk just glares at him .

"She's with me, show the way I won't say it again ."

"Right away !!''

"Don't be to mean to him, he might piss himself.." you chuckle in his ear looking at the shivering man looking like he really might piss himself but is trying his best not to, leading the way you see lots of plants and some pretty flowers.

".....Weaklings should know there place."Damn, that's pretty harsh coming from him but I remember that he called Zoro a worm.

"Captain !!! Mihawk here with someone ."The scared pirates said before running off behind you but in front of you is the red hair pirate with one arm named 'Shanks'.

"Mihawk it's been a while hasn't it !?!"That smile that could light up a whole city was blinding you when trying to look at the man in front of you, why is he so bright and hot! This is so unfair how can your plan work with him being this blinding!

"It has, Shanks. "Miwhaks says as he goes closer to Shanks pulling out Luffy's wanted poster handing it to him while you just stand beside him smiling.

"Who is she, old pal?"Shanks smiles at you as Mihawks glares.

"She's part of your runt's crew, she hopped on my boat saying we wanted to give you a gift for giving your arm to her captain, I don't know if it is true but she can see the future which is how she knew I was coming to see you so here she is." Mihawk explains while you wave your hand going in front of shanks without fear.

"Hi, I'm (y/n), your soon to be lover and I'm part of Luffy's crew!I'm only here to give you a message from my captain as well as a gift from him then I'm on my way to my crew or your bed !" you smile while speaking confidently shocking all those around you making Mihawk eyes twitch at your speech since this is definitely not what he was expecting.

"....."

".....(y/n)"Mihawk looks at you while Shanks is still silent. 

"Hahaha...My lover ?!? You sure are funny, kid but I'm too old for you but Luffy sent me a gift and a message ?"Shanks laughs at your speech then changing the subject which made him blush a bit.

"Yes, he did it was 'I will be coming to the grand line soon and I'm going to be coming for him soon!' as well as giving this for you, drink it and enjoy !! Also, age is just a number so I don't mind ~"you wink as you give him a vial of your blood with a golden color like you gave Mihawk.

"Did he say that! haha, That's just like Luffy but this gift is a little surprising but it's ok! But are you really serious about being my lover, kid because I can joke about it many times and I don't want running when I try to take you up on the offer ~"He flirts back before opening the vial chugging it without a second thought.

"Please do take action ~ "you smile walking up to him and sit on his lap making him blush lightly at your actions but something distracts him and earns loud gasps and weird looks from his crew as the point at his lost arm. But before he looks at his arm you bite his neck leaving a little lovebite marking him as your fifth victim before you smile at him smashing your lips onto his making him gasp at your movements since he can't seem to stop you nor wan you to stop. Kissing him you bite your tongue before shoving it in his mouth giving him the same treatment you gave Luffy when you meet him.

"Keep, I'll see you if you ring me, on the snail I gave Mihawk . "you say as you smile before using your power to go invisible to everyone but Mihawk, everything is going according to plan.

"CAPTIN!!!"

"YOUR ARM!"Shanks still in shock of what happens looks at his crew then his arm.

"YOUR ARM IS BACK!!!"


	9. Ｅｎｔｅｒｔａｉｎｉｎｇ

Ｃａｌａｍｉｔｏｕｓ 芋圧英

【 ｉｎｖｏｌｖｉｎｇ ｃａｌａｍｉｔｙ； ｃａｔａｓｔｒｏｐｈｉｃ ｏｒ ｄｉｓａｓｔｒｏｕｓ．】

"YOUR ARM IS BACK!!!"

Well, you did it, Shanks's arm is back thanks to your blood, which you hope doesn't affect the plot too much. It's too late anyway but that just makes him better at sex with two arms....damn you should have waited till you tried his one-armed sex first! What a shame.

"What kind of your drink at you drinking to say that !?!" Shanks asked Benn when said that his arm is back, Shanks doesn't believe them about his arm is back basically still in shock of what you did tho him.

"Captian he's right !!"

"Yeah look at your arm !!" 

"This joke is getting old, my arm been gone for a few years now. It's impossible for it to bac-WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Shanks screams falling off his barrel while he registers that his left arm is moving and that it's actually there.

"Mihawk, old pal, who the fuck was that girl you brought and what did she give me because I'm sure Luffy couldn't do something like this ."Mihawk sighs looking at his old sparring partner as he questions him about the girl who told him her name and who she is, did he not pay attention? You pout walking towards Mihawk looking at him with a sadistic grin before wrapping your arms around his neck tiptoeing to whisper in his ear.

"He's not that bright, is he? He's just like a grown-up Luffy !" you giggle as he tenses trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Well I'm sure she just told you who she is, didn't she? As for what she did I don't know how or why she did it, though she's most likely on her way to her crew or your bed, since that's what she said ."He says dully even though he can see you right in front of him hanging on him like a leech trying to make him lose composter but he is not losing to your light touches and gropes.

"Mihawk, do you know why she gave me a lovebite then ?"

"I do not ."

"If you don't then why is there a lovebite on your neck as well? Coincidence maybe? I highly doubt that !" Shanks is getting a little angry for some reason which makes you quite shocked at his behavior he is showing right now, maybe it was a huge shock giving back his arm.

"I do have a lovebite from her but I've earned it from what we were doing before we got here so, I, myself do not know why she gave you one as well since I had to agree to her deal to get this ." Mihawk huffs out while puffing his chest out a little making you feel like he's a bit jealous already but you pinch his cheeks when he mentioned the deal which earned a twisted smirk from the strongest swordsman.

"A deal?!?"

"Yes, a deal. Can you not understand that ?" Mihawk seems to be acting a little weird in your eyes since you thought they were kinda buds but it might be the fact Mihawk loves to tease and that Shanks is being a little grumpy right now.

"What kind of deal did you make with her ?"

"Can we talk about this without prying eyes and ears near. "

"Fine let's go to my ship ." Shanks announces before telling the rest of his crew to stay away from the ship till he comes back or else they might not like what Mihawk will do to them. After that Mihawk follows shanks as he leads you with them unknowingly which makes you excited, maybe you should get help because this whole situation screams danger but that's all the more reason to go through your plan.

"You will have to make sure to tell me everything, Mihawk!" Shanks says with a menacing tone making Mihawk chuckle.

"Are you trying yo make me scared with that tone, Red hair "

"Buddy I just want answers that's it "

"Well then let's hear the answers from her ." Shanks looks confused at what Mihawks is saying until they get to his room, going into his room before locking the door as he motions to a chair for both him and Mihawk which he does sit but he watches you.

"How will she give me the answers when she isn't here ?"

"Well about that ....." You smile as you reveal yourself to shanks while laying on his bed lazily before striking a pose winking at him.

"(y/n) was it? Why do I have a lovebite and two arms now ?" Shanks asks before getting up to probably murder you but Mihawk shoots up out of his seat stepping in front of Shanks since he feels a murderous aura around the red-haired pirate.

"Calm yourself, Red hair.'' Mihawk says with a glare looking protective over you making you think he's being a momma bear over you, but in reality, something inside of him doesn't want Shanks to hurt you or to even touch you.

"Fine, old pal but I need some answers now. "Both of the men looking at you waiting for you to speak but the tension is so thick it's almost suffocating making you gulp before speaking.

"Well, as Mihawk says, we have a certain deal going right now which earned him that little mark on his neck, cute right? But the reason I gave you one already is that I gave you your arm back because ...um how do I say this without sounding like a bitch. I gave your arm back because I like what you did for Luffy but with the way the future is going you will die so for my own entertainment in a way, I gave you back your arm to prevent your likely death and because two arms during sex are better than one but I probably should have waited to test my theory!" You smile sitting up giving jazz hands at his deadpan face Shanks is expressing.

"To stop my death and for your own entertainment ...Aren't you heartless but I'll let that slide for now till I figure out what to do to you, now what kind of deal do you have with my old pal ?" Shanks smiles darkly visibly pissed even letting out a slight growl.

"Shanks you won't do anything to her with me here."

"Ooooh~ My sexy swordsman coming to my rescue how hot, maybe he just wants to tie me up or something ...speaking of ting people up can we make a small stop at Dressrosa ?"You smile jumping up in Mihawk arms while rubbing your cheek on his as you do Shanks just stares at the two of you in disbelief with what he is seeing.

"What is this scene I'm seeing, but whatever this is just telling me about your deal you gave him!"

"Dressrosa is two hours from here with my boat. So yes but I'm afraid I can not follow you any more than that since the government needs me ."

"Ok, Well shanks ill explain real quick! I want to have a harem because I'm someone who can never be satisfied and because I'm a succubus with my devil fruit I need life force ... I made a deal with Mihawk where he becomes my lover and I give him ultimate pleasure and entertainment. So would you like to make a deal with me !"You smile happily at Shanks.

"Is the deal the same as his or do I get a new deal from you ?"Shanks sighs as he looks completely done with everything at this point.

"Well I should make you a different deal since you two are different people, shouldn't I?"

"Probably" Mihawk says with hugging you back tightly.

"...."

"Ok, its settled Shanks gets a new deal! Umm..the deal you get is that you have to become one of my lovers and I'll give you entertainment and messages and pictures from Luffy is that good for you ?"

"Luffy?? .....I guess I can agree with your deal, but since I already have the lovebite you didn't really give me a choice did you?"He blushes slightly at the thought of seeing and hearing more about Luffy, he is such a proud dad! Even though he isn't his dad but that doesn't matter!

"Yup, you're correct the was no chance I was going to lose you so I already kinda claimed you but that doesn't mean that you can have other lovers or anything but I'm just saying you're mine and I'm yours ." You break away from the tight hug of Mihawk to go in front of Shanks with your hand out for him to shake.

"It will be fun though so don't feel like I tricked you ok ?"You smile as he sighs again before he chuckles.

"Well, its survival of the fittest after all so you have the right kind of spirit !!"Shanks smiles before grabbing your arm pulling you into his arms.

"Yup so let me explain what my power is to both of you !" you smile as you move out of Shanks's arms and you sit on the bed.

"More Explaining?"Mihawk's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Really I thought we were done ."Shanks pouts before looking at you, seems like he is back to normal even more childish it seems.

"Well since I don't want you to be surprised later on but I believe you can keep secret so, my devil fruit the Succi Succi fruit is a Zoan type with certain abilities that allow me to copy peoples devil fruits and power just for example I can copy Luffy's power and devil fruit allowing me to fight and use his power as well as him. Since I already copied both your powers I am stronger than both of you now ."Smiling sweetly you wink at them.

"So you are as strong as both of us combined "Shanks laughs again at your wink before looking at you with an impressed face.

"Interesting" Mihawk says as he looks proud as well.

"But I'm just collecting powers so I don't plan to flaunt it off so don't worry because it's not fun when you're strong ."

"That's something unexpected"

"Truly"

"Well ill give you your own snail for you can contact me when you need me or want me if you know what I mean but I might just visit you instead ." you smile reaching into your pouch pulling out a pink mini snail handing it to Shanks.

"Thanks, but I don't mind you stay here for a few days anytime !"Shanks flirts back at you making you smile at him.

"I'll keep your offer in my mind so don't worry when I get time I will stay and have fun but right now both I and Mihawk are on a timer I would say and I need to be at a certain place at a certain time but I want to see a certain pink birdie before I have to leave ."You smile sweetly at shanks before starting to walk out of his room making the two follow after you.

"Pink birdie ?" Shanks questions before smirking after he figures out who you're talking about.

"The heavenly demon 'Doflamingo' also the current king of Dressrosa and one of the seven fellow warlords ." You smile as you nod your head at Mihawk's explanation.

"Yup I plan to make him mine of course, but he will be punished harshly for his misdoings he has been doing." Smirking darkly as your thoughts of 'punishment ' is more or less just BDSM and you being a sadist to your pink birdie.

"Hm ok well I hope you come back soon "Shanks smiles before wink at you as you and Mihawk walk to his coffin boat.

"Let's go !! Enjoy your arm Shanks, ill be sure to enjoy your arms soon!!"You grab his face with both hands kissing his lips shocking him but he quickly kisses you back before you feel an arm wrap around your waist before being tugged into Mihawk's chest.

"We are leaving, red hair."Mihawks says with an emotionless tone at shanks before he takes you to his boat sitting down on his chair with you on his lap as you two make your way to Dressrosa.

Ａｔ ｔｈｅ ｄｏｃｋ ｏｆ Ｄｒｅｓｓｒｏｓａ ー謁印ぅは

"This is farewell for now, I will ring you when I'm available so you can choose if you wish to see me during that time, till then (y/n)" Mihawk smiles slightly, blink and you will miss it smile, quite cute in a way.

"I'll miss you lots, Mihawk !!" You smile at him as you pull him into a loving hug kissing his cheek before running into town.

Walking into town looking around you see them making you frown at the sight of the talking, dancing, and 'happy' toys. Frowning as you walk around seeing the country , it makes you mad but you have to wait but luckily as you walk towards the palace you see the coliseum. Stopping in front of it you are lightly pushed by a one-legged toy running from some officers before jumping up into the coliseum but only the bars as he states the rules.

"You know the rules!!! No police and Marines can step foot in here so back off!"The red one-legged soldier states before he watches the police groans as the walk away.

"You can't keep this up forever !! And we will get you when you can't!!"

"You wish !!"The toy says before turning to you, bowing down towards you.

"I'm so sorry for knocking into you as I was running away !"The toy says before you smile leaning down towards the toy before he picks his head up looking at you.

"It's quite alright but could you do me a favor, sir ?"

"Of course I could, depending on the favor !"

"Well I would love to speak to you about a few things but my true goal is for you to lead me to the palace if possible ?" You smile at him as you speak to him sweetly.

"The palace !?! Well, I guess I could but why would you need to speak to me? "

"Yes, I know a lot about this twisted king, Doflamingo, I know about all the dark secrets of this country but I can not help you yet..." You smile as you watch him move around in circles but he tries to shush you.

"You can't say that out loud, they will hear you !!" the toy soldier panics as you speak ill about Doflamingo.

"Don't worry about that just show me the way as we speak, your name is Kyros, right? Every toy in this city is a human or animal but everyone forgets about those who are turned into toys am I right?"

"How do you know that !! " You smile at him as he leads you towards the castle.

"It's a secret but I'm going to help you guys, well my captain will free everyone and give the throne back to the old king , but you must be patient. In two years you all will be free and Dressrosa will be free of this monster but for now, I will tame that monster to help with the pain you all must be suffering!! So just stay strong for two more years don't lose hope."

".....There is hope....Dressrosa will be free?" the toy soldier starts to cry a bit as he comes to a stop looking up at you as you smile down at him nodding.

"There is, so stay strong for now but before I leave I will give you my name for you can tell the others, ok ?" you pat his head slightly before you look at the palace near you.

"....We will stay strong!!"

"My name is (y/n) Violet (l/n), I'm apart of the Strawhat Pirates !! Till I see you again look for us in the paper in case you think we aren't strong enough."You smile before taking off leaving the crying toy soldier behind you as you walk into the palace.

"Little pink birdie I'm coming to punish you ~" you smirk as you walk inside the palace making those around you pass out with your haki which is probably going to make your presence know to a few people in the palace.

"Excuse me is anybody here ?!" you cup your hands at your mouth as you walk into the inside of the palace shouting out for someone.

"I want to speak to the Heavenly Demon, Doflamingo !!" you continue to yell as you walk around looking for the little pink birdie.

"Who are you and what do you want with the young master !!"Seems like baby 5 is the first of the family you will meet which is perfect.

"Hello there! You're really cute but my name is (y/n) violet (l/n), it's a pleasure to meet you! I really need you. " You smile as you take her hand kissing it softly making her blush and mumble something.

"You need me !!!"

"I need you to lead me to your young master ~ Because I want to speak to him about a few things."

"Anything for you my darling ~"Baby 5 leads you to what you assume is his bedroom as she holds your hands while taking you there but you feel a bit bad about at what you did to the girl but instead of feeling bad you think to make her one of your lovers later on.

"This is where he is, I will leave you, for now, Darling~"Baby 5 blushes as she leaves making you smile as you knock on the door in front of you.

"Who is it?" a deep voice speaks out making you smirk as you open the doors.

"I'm your soon to be lover !" 

"Who are you ?"

"I'm (y/n) Violet (l/n), nice to meet you !!" 

"Fu fu fu ~ (y/n) is that right? What are you here for? "

"Little pink birdie, I'm here to punish you for all your naughty actions !"


	10. Ｔａｍｉｎｇ　ａ　ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒ

Ｓｕｂｄｕｅ 翁ト

【ｂｒｉｎｇ （ａ ｃｏｕｎｔｒｙ ｏｒ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ） ｕｎｄｅｒ ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ ｂｙ ｆｏｒｃｅ．】

"Little pink birdie, I'm here to punish you for all your naughty actions !"

A vein pops on his forehead as you lock the door behind you, smiling with a big grin as he lifts his hand most likely to use his strings to either kill you or detain you but nothing happens as you walk closer to him.

"FuFuFuFu~ Do you know who you are talking to, Brat !"He stands up from his bed, walking towards you with a huge grin but you can tell he's already pissed off.

"Aww ... aren't you cute! But I know I'm talking to the 'Heavenly Demon ' known as Doflamingo~ "You smile walking towards him looking up at him since this little birdie is ten feet tall but it doesn't make you scared or overwhelmed because you have to punish this monster.

"FuFuFu~ Cute? Aren't you bold you little brat and you want to punish me? How truly pathetic to think you could even punish me, that's whats cute here, Brat~"Doflamingo seems to be trying to use his strings again but it isn't working making him frown for a second before moving his hand to cut the wall with his strings making his veins pop more before trying to cut you with them but failing again.

"Having trouble with your power? Can't seem to cut me or control me?"You and Doflamingo are now three inches apart from each other, with you grinning and him frowning till he lets out a deep chuckle before going to grab your throat.

"Brat~ what are you doing to me ?"He looks down at you as his hand stops right before your throat, making you giggle as you put your hand on his chest.

"I'm not doing anything yet but I'll give you two choices ~ " You grab his pink fluffy collar of his coat pulling him down into a kiss making him try to bite you but he can't seem to do that. So after a few seconds, he kisses back lightly but you decide to bite his lip making him open his mouth to say something but before he can you add your tongue into his mouth before pulling away.

"What a good birdie, I'll 'keep' you if you continue to be good like this. So here are the two choices you can pick."You use his own strings against him, tying him up with his own string so he can't move. You decide to use tour haki to show him you could kill him in a second which makes him shiver and slightly shake, gulping he goes to speak but you put your hand on his mouth to shush him.

"Shush...Do you know your position now ?... I think you do, so now ill give you a choice. Beg on your knees for me to forgive your misdoings and tell me everything you have done wrong and I will punish you lightly or don't admit to anything and get punished severely. Now chose wisely my little birdie ~." you smile as you pull your hand away letting him speak and releasing the strings you put on him for he can get on his knees and beg for forgiveness

"FUFUFUFU~You're going to regret doing this to me! I have connections to multiple people that you wouldn't wanna mess with you, brat !"He snarls at you making you sigh, shaking your head at his decision slightly disappointed in his choice but you knew he had too much pride to beg and admit what he did was wrong.

"Tch...What a shame. Well it's not like I thought you would choose the first choice but I did have a tiny bit of hope you would choose the easy one since I could have given you some pleasure with your pain but sadly I dont think that's an option now...Maybe you just wanted it the hard way, you naughty little birdie ~" you smile before reaching into your pouch bring out the sea stone cuffs. 

"...."Doflamingo glares at you before he tries to run which makes you sigh and use the string to stop him. Before you cuff him you take off his coat, shirt, and pants leaving him in his boxers after that you throw the cuffs on him with a disappointed face before throwing him on the massive bed.

"Trying to run? That's bad! " You slap his face strongly knocking off his sunglasses, making him groan at the slap leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek adding more veins on his forehead.

"You tramp-...Fuck-...."Another slap at the word tramp as well as when he cursed but luckily it shut him up making you pat his head lovingly smiling down at him.

"What a naughty mouth you have ~! Do you need me to teach you manners after this punishment as well? But you are a quick learner so that's good!"You kiss his cheek where you slapped him making him hiss in pain slightly.

"....''

"So now you're quiet ?... Are you trying to be a good birdie for me? If so then I'm happy ~ But If you continue to be good, I'll promise to give you lots of love after ~. So let's lay down some rules for this punishment ok?"You grab his chin as you straddle his chest on top of him leaning down towards his face, matching his glare you wink at him before moving his chin to the side to look at his neck.

"...Rules?"He gulps as you sit on top of his chest still trying to work out what is happening right now but as you do is giggle lightly making his heartthrob out of nowhere.

"Yup ~! I love it when you're being good! Aww, are you trying to make me fall in love with you ~? But too bad, if you weren't so bad I would give you lots of love but right now I'm going to break you ....well all your bad habits ~! So here are the rules ok? Don't use foul language, don't complain about your punishment, only speak when spoken to, don't try to run and don't call for help because if you do I will kill them on the spot !~" your words sounding sickeningly sweet in his ears as your face in his neck giving him a kiss before biting down making a lovebite for you new lover.

"..ngh"A weird moan escapes his mouth as you leave the lovebite on his new making you smirk at the sound and making him blush in embarrassment, he doesn't get why something so little made him do that.

"Ooh~ How cute~! But do you promise to follow the rules, Doffy~?" you question as you move away from his neck to look at his face, holding his chin you move his face back.

"....I promise.."He whispers out making you grin happily at his obedience.

"Good birdie, let's start with your misdoings! I'm not going to hurt you much in a violent way but more in a pleasant way because that's the type of punishment I can do and I know about your past so I wish not to hurt you in that way, ok?"You pet his face lovingly as a mother does to a child, making him melt into your touch feeling a wave of an unknown to him an emotion. 

"So let's start with some nipple clamps! So be a good birdie and relax ok ?"You reach into your pouch grabbing some rubber-coated metal nipple clamps with pink bells on the ends.

"...O-ok"

"Cuteeee!!!"You grin brightly as you smash your lips on his but as you do that you add the clamps to each nipple while he is distracted by your kiss. He moans out in pain as you put them on but then relaxed as you add some of your blood into his mouth using it as a drug.

"Good birdie! But in a few seconds, your body will be fully under my special aphrodisiac that only you get a chance of using! Just for you aren't you lucky? Soon your whole body will feel nothing but pleasure ~ so much you might even cum by a simple kiss but hear comes the punishment part !"You reach into your pouch grabbing a cock ring for he can't cum , quickly putting it on before the drug kicks in.

"I hope you can handle it ok!"You smile as he starts panting heavily and blushing, seems to you that the drug has kicked in, how fun!

"So let's start talking about your misdoings~ Tell me one of your many misdoings and I'll touch you to help with the hotness your body is feeling. You see that drug won't stop until I make it stop there is no antidote either, so if you don't tell me your misdoings I'll leave you here and won't come back, Ok?" you clap your hands happily as you move off his chest to sit beside him making him whine lightly at the loss of your warmth on his chest.

"...I-i don't know where to begin...ngh"He groans out feeling the drug making his whole body crave the touch of someone or anything.

'Super submissive right now !! I thought he would be a pain in the ass to tame but he seems to have lost to this kind of torture...if it was the violent type of torture he might have gone full crazy on me as he did with Luffy when they fought... I'm glad I choose pleasure instead of pain!!'you thought as you hummed waiting for him to confess his misdoings.

"Come on, Birdie?"You pat his head telling him to continue speaking.

"...I...I killed my family...Agh...please touch me!"He moans out almost crying from the drug and you smile flicking his clamps making him moan out loudly twitching in pleasure.

"That was very bad of you ...but do continue you."You kiss his lips lightly making him drool at your lips making him twitch more in pleasure and you rub his twitching hard-on which is popping out of his boxers. 

"Ngh...more!!"He looks so helpless so cute making you kiss his neck lovingly before pulling away.

"Tell me more if you want more~ "You smile at his face full of bliss but he seems to be looking at you with a different type of neediness in his eyes.

"....(y/n)~~....I...I feel nothing when I kill people and I kill a lot of people sometimes for no reason other than for fun..." You smile going on top of his hard-on straggling his hips, kissing his neck before tailing the kisses down to his clamps giving them a little tug before grinning on him slightly.

"I love it when you are honest! Such a good bridie ..."You kiss his lips again adding your tongue into his mouth making him battle against your tongue for dominance almost when you are failing against his you decide to flick his nipple clamps making him lose the fight as he throws his head back in pleasure moaning loudly.

"...I want you ..please!"

"Tell me more if you want more, birdie" you smile as you stop grinning on his hard dick that is coming out of his boxers.

"... Fine...I'm Joker ... control a lot of the underworld !" you smile as you wiggle down from his hips as you trail kisses from his chest down to his v-line almost to his dick that is pooping out.

"If you tell me more then that I'll give you a blowjob or if you tell me everything I'll ride you all night long ~"You smile pulling down his boxers as his dick springs up hitting your face lightly making you giggle.

"...Really!!!...Then I'll tell you everything...I made the king murder his subjects and I took his throne and I will do anything to make this world burn... I hate humans... I love making wars and I will use people for my only benefit...So please help me, I want to cum already!!!"You smirk darkly at him as you get up to take off your bottoms and reach into your pouch taking out a transponder snail pulling on the table just in case your crew needs you.

"Good birdie, I'll ride you till you feel the ultimate pleasure !!!!" you smile bending down to take off the cock ring before getting on top of him slowly sinking on to his dick making both him and you moan out in pleasure as you take him in fully stopping for a second to look at his face that has been lost in bliss.

"...Agh You feel so good... I never felt something like this before..."You smile at his moaning and his mouth letting out drool from the pleasure he is in.

"Good I'm glad you like it but you'll love it soon Doffy~"The pleasure made him jolt, arching his back to get even deeper inside of you, his head back with his eyes rolling back. You start to move your hips up and down making him groan loudly twitching inside of you.

"...Agh...mmn...!"Seems like he can't form any words anymore right now making you feel amazing.

"Doffy~"Starting to speed up, you bucked your hips, the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. Nothing but moans coming out of his mouth, he was on the highest cloud of ecstasy right now even though it's so soon. His big dick was harder then it has ever been before, even with his other lovers nothing could make him feel this good.

Doflamingo had found is true partner, he knew only someone like you could do this to him, to make him admit his misdoings, even begging for you to fuck him not the other way around maybe it was the drug but one thing he knows is that he wants you ...he wants you to love him...he wants your attention and he wants you to be his but he would settle for just being your lover and nothing more.

"Fuck Doffy!" you moan out as you speed up hitting your g-spot making you twitch as you tighten up on his dick making him moan loudly twitching inside of you almost cumming .

"I'm going to cum!" you smirk as he yells out those words you ride him faster before you reach your end a little earlier than expected.

"Me...too Doffy !" you smile as smash your hips down one last time as you both cum together making you drop down on his chest for a minute coming down from you high before getting up putting on your bottoms and you make the drug stop.

"Puurruu puurruu puurru " you glance at the snail you took out before you run over to Doflamingo uncuffing him before grabbing the snail answering it.

"Clank...."

"Hello ?" you question who is the caller before seeing Luffy's scar on the snail.

"(y/n)!!!! Where are youuuuu!!?! We got Nami back. So now we need you back !!! "Luffy's voice echos out from the snail making Doflamingo frown for a second before putting on his clothes fastly.

"I'll be there so, Captain! I'm just finishing my business over here I'll be there in about an hour maybe less ok!" you smile as you think of your impatient captain waiting for you to return.

"(y/n)-swannnn is that you!!" you hear Sanji's voice on the snail.

"Yup it's me but I'll be back soon so just wait for me ok?" you giggle but a warm arm warping around your waist makes you gasp and he makes you hang up on them.

"Clank"

"Doffy!"

"Who are they !"He growls out jealously and bites your neck possessively, making you grin at his attempt to mark you. Patting his head in a loving way before turning to face him looking in his eyes which he still hasn't put his sunglasses back on weirdly but even more weirdly his eyes are almost full of love like a puppy after you treat them, how strange of him to be so out of character like this. 

"Them? They are my crew! Are you jealous of my crew, how cute! But do remember your nothing to me and I only came to punish you so I'll be leaving ."His grin fell into a frown and a broken look in his eye making you feel a bit bad about what you said.

"Nothing to you ....that was nothing? .....Are you going to come back if I do something bad .... Will I be something to you if I do more bad stuff...?" he looks crazed and pitiful making your heart hurt looking at him like this before you sigh and pull out a mini snail for him.

"No don't look at me like that ... Ugh fine I'll make you mine ok? You can be one of my lovers but you have to be a bit better ok? You'll be mine and only mine ok, Doffy~!" you smile at him to calm him down which works making him blush and look super happy.

"Yours ?!? " You nod and move to grab his sunglasses before putting on them on his face before kissing his cheek making him smile hugely.

"Yup you're mine so you can continue doing what you have been doing for I can come over to punish and love you more ok?"

"Yes...why are you giving me this snail ?"

"Well because then you can call me when you are lonely and maybe I can come over ok? Or I'll come to you but I'll call first ok ?"

"Yes....you'll come back....just for me..."

"...Um yeah...well I have to go ok, so I'll see you later ok ...Can you wait for me my little birdie?"

"Yes...You're the only one for me! I'll wait for you." he nods happily before hugging you tightly smiling down at you in his arms.

"Um..before I got take a picture of me and put a bounty on me ok ?"

"Fufufuf of course, (y/n)!" you smile as he goes to grab a camera and take a picture of you posing like Luffy did on his but yours is sexy and shows your body off.

"Fufufu you look amazing! How high do you want it to be? "

"Mnn ok let's start with 30,000,000belis, ok?"

"Fufufu consider it done!!"

"Lovely so I'm going to leave now, bye-bye my little birdie ....and I stole one of your coats while you weren't looking! Love you !" you smile before disappearing using your blood ties ability appearing in front of the ship on the goat head right in front of Luffy smiling. 

"Hey captain, I'm Back!! You miss me ?"


	11. Ｆｉｒｓｔ　ｂｏｕｎｔｙ

Ｄｅｒｉｄｅ 謁臆扱

【 ｅｘｐｒｅｓｓ ｃｏｎｔｅｍｐｔ ｆｏｒ； ｒｉｄｉｃｕｌｅ．】

"Hey captain, I'm Back!! You miss me ?"

Luffy grins wildly at your appearance in front of you before wrapping his arms around your waist like a snake before shoving you into his body making both of you fall into the ocean.

"LUFFYY!!"Nami and Usopp scream out in panic waking up the napping Zoro and the cooking Sanji to run out of the kitchen.

"HELLPPP!!!"You scream as Luffy starts to drown and pulls you with him, gasping for air as he clings onto pulling you down while you try to swim with hin on you but his dead weight is stopping you from swimming up fully.

"(y/n)-swannn!!!"

"Big Sis!!!!"

"Perverted lady!!!"

"(y/n)!"

"(y/n)-swannnn I'm coming to save you " Sanji is the first one to jump in to save you and Luffy but when he gets to the both of you he grabs you and kicks Luffy off of you, Luffy is kicked on to the deck of the Going Merry while Sanji jumps on the deck with you in his arms before letting you down on your feet.

"Cough...Sanji! Why did you kick me !"Luffy complains while coughing up seawater and walking up to you and hugging you again.

"Get off her! You monkey !"He shoves his foot in Luffys face trying to get him off of you but Luffy doesn't move at all.

"Big Sis! You're back!"Nami comes up to you hugging you tightly as well making you grin when she gets wet by your body and hair. 

"I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Because I missed you! I also grabbed a trophy of my trip wanna see ?" you smile as you peel Luffy off of you and step away from Luffy and Sanji.

"Trophy?"Everyone expect Zoro questions.

"Yup, a trophy from my trip since I had to beat up a guy who deserved it!"

"Is it meat !?!"

"Is it gold!?!"

"Is it a sword?"

"Show us (y/n)-Swann!"Sanji shouts while Usopp nods with him.

"Show us?"

"Sure, but whoever can guess where or who it's from I'll give the winner whatever they wanted rather it be money or me!" You smile happily watching there faces light up or blush at the thought of your prize.

"Belis!!!"

"...You..?"Sanji and Zoro blush darkly, one melting at the thought and the other thinking of the time you were teasing him.

"Yup, so you guys ready ?"You smile reaching into your pouch pulling out a pink feather coat that you put on making you look like a big pink fluff ball but you also pull out a pair of Doflamingo's sunglasses putting them on to make you look more like the little pink birdie you are copying.

"Well, where or who is this from!"You smile doing a peace sign pose trying to look cute.

".....Is that..."Usopp starts to sweat heavily and shakes as he figures out who you are copying.

"No...way!"Nami looks pale and gasps in disbelief.

"Is...it what I think it is"Sanji questions as he looks at Nami, Usopp, and you.

"A shitty store ...?"Zoro says making you giggle at the thought of Doflamingo hearing that.

"I know!!! A pink bird !?!" Luffy yells out in complete confidence.

"PFT...Kinda from a pink bird !"You laugh loudly at Luffy's answer making the others who know sweat and gulp before looking at you with a jaw dropped.

"...The Heavenly Demon !!!"Both Sanji, Usopp, and Nami shout out together before you laugh at their panicked face.

"CORRECT!!! DING DING! WINNER WINNER! "You smile happily.

"But I like Luffy's answer more so he wins !"You pat Luffy's head 

"Give me meat !!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!!?!"

"Well....I got it from my trip ?" you deadpan with a blank face before pulling a huge piece of meat for Luffy out of your pouch before handing it to Luffy.

"...."Both Sanji, Usopp, and Nami falls down on there face in shock of how you just brushed it off.

"Why are you freaking out about that shitty coat and glasses?"Zoro asked earning a punch on the head from Nami and a kick from Sanji.

"You shitty Moss head! Don't call the coat shitty when it looks so cute on (y/n)-Swann! But I wish she was wearing my clothes! "Sanji blushes half-way thru before melting to the floor with the thought of you wearing his clothes.

"Shitty Cook!"Zoro growls but blushes thinking about You in his clothes as well but Usopp just pales thinking of what you did or how strong you are to get something like that.

"Umm...(y/n)...Did you steal that from him...?"Nami questions you while gulping.

"Nami !! Look its the newspaper!"You change the subject by pointing at the bird flying above the ship before coming down.

"Oh really! I have to get a paper, talk about this later."Nami runs to the bird to get the paper making you follow her and giggle.

"Another price increase!?! Don't you think it's getting a bit too expensive ?"Complaining to the News bird making the bird sweat for some reason.

"Caww..."The bird lifts up his wing to salute her.

"Raise the price again and I won't be buying your papers anymore!"Nami complains more making Usopp grumble at Nami complaining about 100belis.

"What are you getting all riled up about? It's just a newspaper !"Usopp asks confused on why she was complaining about the 100beli newspaper.

"Daily expenses all add up, don't you know !?"Nami tells Usopp while shrugging her shoulders and you watch the bird fly off into the sky.

"I thought you were done with saving up money ?" Usopp questions as he works on something on the deck.

"Don't be stupid! From now on, I'm going to be saving up money for no one but me alone! There's no way I'm going to be a penniless pirate!"Nami yells at Usopp but Usopp just sighs while counting to work on something.

" Ok, ok. I'm in the middle of developing my secret tabasco star so keep away! An enemy who gets this in their eye will be rendered completely helpl-"Usopp his hit by a Luffy being kicked by Sanji making Usopp shove tabasco sauce bottle in his eyes.

"Keep your Hands Off! "Sanji yells at Luffy while Usopp starts screaming in pain making you laugh at him but you put your hands together in a praying motion fake crocodile tears.

"Rest in peace Usopp.."You smile before looking at Sanji protecting Nami's orange trees.

"I'm not dead..."Usopp yells out in pain. as his eyes are burning.

"He was a good liar but an even better sniper...May he rest in peace. "You finish as you look at Sanji protecting the trees behind him from the food hound know as Luffy.

"Oh come on! Can't I just have at least one ?"

"Absolutely...NOT! "

"These are Nami's beloved orange trees I won't allow anyone to lay even a single finger on them! Nami! Rest assured my defense powered by love is infallible."

"Thanks a lot, Sanji !"Nami said as she reads the newspaper not looking at him or even caring.

"Shishishi Oh well. I'm in a good mood so I'll drop it then."Luffy laughs with a big grin making you smile at him.

"What a tool!! " Zoro says as he leans against the rail about to take a nap.

"Gyaaa" Usopp still screaming in pain from the tabasco in his eyes but no one seems to care.

"We're finally on our way to the grand line ! And (y/n) is back Shishishi!" Luffy yells with his arms up in happiness but nami just sits down on a lounge chair reading the newspaper.

"The World is in such turmoil. Another coup d'etat in villa..?"Nami states out loud while you put your coat and sunglasses back in your pouch and sit on the railing by Nami's lounge chair sitting by Luffy who is on the railing sitting as well.

"Huh?"

"Flyers?" Luffy questions when the two papers fall out of Nami's newspaper, landing write next to Usopp, who is on the floor still in pain.

"Ah"

"AGHH"

"ahh"

"zzz"

"Oh?"

"Cool"

"AHHHHHHHHH" The Going Merry shakes with shocked yelling at the two flyers that fell out of Nami's newspaper.

"Shishishi Looks like we're wanted men now! And (y/n) is wanted too" Luffy laughs as he holds up his wanted picture and yours in his other hand.

"It says 30Million Beli! For both of us, isn't that cool? We are matching !"

"Once again, you splendidly fail to understand the gravity of your situation....Don't you realize this means your life is at risk!? With that bounty, I'm sure the Marine HQ, as well as other strong bounty hunters, will come after you....(y/n) I thought you were better than him !"Nami sighs looking stressed and depressed.

"Look! My picture's here for the whole world to see! I might be famous !"Usopp grins pointing at Luffys bounty poster making Sanji sulk.

"As if. That's just the back of your head!"

"Don't be jealous now! Once we become more infamous we might all get one !"

"(y/n)-Swann your bounty poster is GORGEOUS! "He goes from sulking to melting over your poster making you giggle and thank him for his praise.

"...With this, we can't afford to just loiter around in the east blue any longer ."Nami sighs again before shaking her head.

"Alright, men! Let's head straight for The Grand Line!"Luffy shouts out making Sanji and Usopp yell back at him happily.

"Aye, Aye!"Both of them yell back at Luffy.

"Hey, I see an island up ahead," Zoro states while pointing at an island.

"You do..?" Nami turning where Zoro is pointing before stating what the island is it.

"That island is proof that we're close to The Grand Line! On that island, there's a famous town called 'Loguetown'. It's also known as the town of the beginning and the end. It's the birthplace of The Pirate King Roger...as well as his execution spot."NAmi states making Luffy look towards the island a little serious looking.

"So that's the town that The Pirate King died at.."

"Shall we go !!!"Nami asked making the whole crew shout yes.

"Here we come Loguetown !"

After The Going Merry was docked at the port you and the rest walks to the town seeing looks of people and things to do and see. While looking around you spot a certain green coated father of your captain moving down an alleyway making you smirk before grabbing a few vial bottles to put your blood into test a theory you have. Calling for Dio in your mind to follow Dragon.

'Dio please follow him for me !!'

'Understood but tonight you owe me some time'

'Anything for my God~'

"Whoa! What a big town !"

"So the pirate age all began from here, eh ?"

"Ok, then! I'm gonna go see the execution stand!"Luffy states before the everyone else list were there going to go.

"Seems like I can get some good ingredients and food here."

"I'm going to go look for some equipment to buy."

"I do have something I want to buy too but..."Bad move Zoro, you would help but it's important for the plot to have him be in debt.

"I'll happily lend you some money, at 300% interest, that it!"

"I'm going to look for some informant or some tips for the grand line if there is any !"You shout before following dio to find Dragon.

"Meet you guys at the execution stand later !"You yell lastly before disappearing from there sight. 

Moving through empty alleyways to the top of buildings to catch up to this man but you can tell he knows you are following him making you sigh before shouting at him because all this running and jumping is making you sweat.

"Hey !! Wait Please!"You shout while panting to catch your breath which did make him stop for a second before he goes to move again making you growl before using Doflamingo's strings to stop him for a moment also making him shocked enough to let you get right in front of him before he breaks out of the string looking at you with a pissed off face.

'Dio find and follow Luffy for me '

'I'm a God, not a dog but I'll bark for you .'

'Dear god that was so lame but that's my God~'

"...."Dragon is looking at you with a deadly glare, you know if looks could kill glare you would have been cremated already, and your ashes spread in the ocean.

" I come in peace mister, I just wish to talk to you for a second! And make a deal of sorts! It would help you lots." you smile before grabbing a few vails full of your blood each different colors for different things.

"....Speak"His eyes narrow at vails of blood thinking about some things before watching you carefully.

"Thank you ~, I wish to make a deal with you to help The Revolutionary Army lots because I agree with a lot of things you do I wish to offer you some of my blood ...Succubus blood to be exact.. but all I want in return is some time and to see two certain people you have in your army and you can request some of my blood anytime because a drop goes a long way you know ?" you smile as you show your Succubus form instead of your human form making him think for a while making an interesting face.

"Who do you wish to see ?..."

"Sabo and You ...For some time I want to use tasting you two but I'm willing to only taste one of you."You smile before throwing the vials and a pink snail to him.

"You can think it over. That snail is connected to me and only me and can not be traced so no need to worry about that. I gave you four vails of my blood each does a different thing, the red one is for healing but scars will not be healed, the blue one is a drug that is a super super powerful aphrodisiac that will never stop unless the antidote is used which is the green one and lastly, the purple one can be used for a super increase in power around a ten times power up. Each one can be used fully with just one drop so those vials hold around three hundred drops of blood so what do you think so far?" Smirking you ask watching him take the vails and putting them in his coat before taking out a snail calling someone.

"By the way, I'm (y/n) violet (l/n), I'm part of the straw hats pirates! It's a pleasure to meet you !"

".....Pleasure"He lets out with a deep voice making you twitch at the sound of his word saying pleasure.

"purruu puruu puruu...Clang"

"Sir, Sabo speaking ?"

"I need your opinion since this involves you ..."

"Umm..ok? What is it, sir?"

"I have been approached by someone named '(y/n) violet (l/n)' who is a succubus and also is offering a deal greatly benefiting the Revolutionary Army as well as having a small price for the deal. "

"A succubus!!! No one has met one of those since the void year, and if she is one does that mean she is offering her blood?" 

"Correct, four types of blood to be exact for just some time and to meet two people during that time."

"No way that is it! You should take it, sir!"

"Yeah you should, Sir " You repeat smiling at the man who just looks at you with an unreadable expression.

"Woe is she there with you right now ?"

"Correct, she is. But back to your opinion, she wants to meet you and taste you in exchange for giving more blood. "

"WAHH taste me? "The snail starts blushing and panicking most likely mimicking the certain chief of staff who is on the other end.

"Correct! I want to taste you and meet you!"

"Yes she does and she is giving around one thousand and two hundred drops of blood in total for this deal and is willing to give more."

"mmn...So the deal is depending on me saying yes or no ?"Sabo seems to have calmed down before speaking again seriously.

"Correct please answer."

"It's too good of a deal to say no to so I'm going to say yes, sir"

"Clang" Dragon hangs up on Sabo, making you giggle at the exchange but also making you think that's where Sabo got the hanging up thing before saying goodbye or anything.

"So there is your answer, when do you want to meet again?" he asked unsure depending on where and when you wanted to meet.

"Well let me kiss you and give you a lovebite and then you can call me when your free then I can show up whenever or wherever, Ok?"

"Sure.."He lets out a huff before moving his cloak down for you to leave a lovebite, making you giggle before jumping over to him wrapping your arms around his neck before kissing him passionately making him open his mouth when you bit his bottom lip, letting in your tongue allowing you to play with his before pulling away when you finish with your fun.

"Wow that was super good, I had to stop myself from tasting you right here and now but let's 'keep' this up !"You smile as you add his power to your growing list of powers but you quickly bite his neck and leave a lovebite as well as kissing him on the lips once more before jumping away.

"I'll be going now! Till you call!" you jump off the building seeing the execution stand with a Luffy on making you grin before running off to it.

"Smoker you're next on my list!"


	12. Ｕｎｃｏｎｔｒｏｌｌａｂｌｅ

Ｐｕｃｋｉｓｈ 茨ぐょ

【 ｐｌａｙｆｕｌ， ｅｓｐｅｃｉａｌｌｙ ｉｎ ａ ｍｉｓｃｈｉｅｖｏｕｓ ｗａｙ．】

"Smoker you're next on my list!"

Running your way towards the execution stand happily feeling the change of wind happening which is most likely Dragon using his devil fruit power making the lighting strike that saves Luffy from dying by the weak clown known as Buggy but he is pretty cute, that ego he has, on the other hand, makes you want to punish him heavily. But before you forget to change back into your human form.

"Ah."

"Hm?"

"Hey."

"Hey, guys!" seems like you made it in time seeing as everyone has made it here at the same time.

"So where is he?"Zoro questions everyone but you are looking at the fish Sanji and Usopp, it has horns which are really cool!

"He said he wanted to check out the execution stand..."Nami states as she is carrying a big slack of clothes she bought, thinking to yourself that she is looking like a hot Santa making you giggle to yourself.

"Isn't the execution stand right here in the town square ?"

But unknowing to you, the marines here have not been given your bounty poster so you aren't on their radar right now. Not only that but your Craving Touch Ability is on overdrive because of all the blood you have been giving out lately, making your body lose energy and is craving for some life force, making anybody around you lust for you uncontrollably but only if they are in your two-foot range luckily not affecting your crewmates who aren't in your range.

"I think he's up there!" you point up at him but all of a sudden you are hit with a wave of dizziness and you start panting.

"WHA!"

"Why the hell is he on execution stand!?"Everyone in the crew shouts before Buggy starts yelling out and his crew shooting guns.

"For the crime of angering me, I sentence you, Monkey D. Luffy, to a flashy execution!! Let's cause a flashy ruckus, boys!"

"Yahoo! Just stand right there and watch !"

"Your flashy execution shall now be carried out for the whole public to see!"

"Nooooo!"

"Guys get him and get to the ship as soon as possible! There is a storm coming!"

"Hey....guys...I'm going to have to meet you at reverse mountain if we want to make it to the grand line....I'll have to hold off a marine captain who is a logia type devil fruit... "you speak to Nami and Usopp who are heading to The Going Merry to prepare for the storm coming, they nod towards you before taking off to the ship.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE MAN WHO WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!!!"Luffy shouts out catching the attention of everyone making you smile proudly.

"Wha?!?"

"The Pirate King?!"

"Saying that in this town out of all the places..."

"How outrageous !"The crowd mumbles out shocked at his words.

"WAIT!!!"Zoro and Sanji shout making Luffy smile happily before yelling back.

"SANJI! ZORO! (Y/N)! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"So you've come, Zoro? But it seems you're too late..!"Buggy raises the sword once again making Sanji and Zoro rush towards Luffy.

"Take care of them, boys!"Alvida commands making you look at her while you are deciding if you want her power or not.

"As you command, Lady Alvida!"The lackeys shout before charging them but being not down and kicked by the two straw hat hotties.

"GYA HAHAHAHA! JUST WATCH CAREFULLY FROM THERE! WITNESS THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR CAPTAIN!!"Buggy yells with the sword over his head about to swing it down on Luffy's neck.

"Bastard! Come down here and fight me, coward!"Sanji screams at Buggy while he is running towards the stand, him and Zoro are almost there.

"ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI!! (Y/N)!! SORRY, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I'M DEAD!!"Luffy grins happily right before the sword is about to hit his neck.

"Wha!"

"Don't say that, you idiot!"

"Luffy you can't die!!"You scream loudly but smiling to add to the scene but you know that Luffy is saved by lighting luckily.

"ZAP ZAP...BOOM"Lighting strikes the execution stand making it catch fire and fall. But your Captain is just fine making you giggle as his hat falls on the floor and he stands up proudly as he grabs his hat off the floor putting it back on before smiling.

"Shishishishi Looks like I did survive! How lucky!"Luffy smiles before Sanji looks at Zoro and you before saying something truly funny to you.

"Hey...Do you believe in God?"Making you laugh loudly thinking of Dio but Zoro just huffs out and Luffy looks proud.

"Enough talking and let's leave this town already. We've got more trouble heading our way."

"Surround the town square! Corner all the pirates! "Marines coming out of nowhere coming to capture any and all pirates, but you catch a glimpse of green hair making you giggle but before you can start running you feel an arm wrap around your waist making you gasp before being pulled near your captain with a smile thankfully letting go of you to run by yourself.

"They're here !"

"Run for it!"

"Which way !"

"Let's go"You smile running behind Luffy a bit but Sanji and Zoro are on both of your sides running.

"The wind's getting worse!"

"Jeez, these guys are so persistent. Should we just stop and fight them off?"Luffy asks as the marines continue to chase you guys.

"Don't, there'll be no end to them. More importantly, Nami told us to return to the ship as far as possible."Sanji stats as he runs looking serious but his seriousness is stolen by a pretty looking marine.

"Ah"

"Rorona Zoro!"The blue-haired woman yells loudly with an angry face making you think she is quite cute.

"Sgt. Major Tashigi!"

"To think that you were Roronoa Zoro! And a pirate at that, too! You were just toying with me all along!"

"You bastard! What did you do that lady!?"

"Are you cheating on me, Zoro!"Making him blush and choke loudly looking at you with a confused face before focusing back on the marine choosing to talk to you about what you said later after he finishes with this marine.

"I shall take back that Wadou Ichimonji!"

"...Just try it."Zoro says as she goes to attack him but he blocks her before going to speak to Luffy, Sanji, and you.

"Go on ahead."

"That brute dares harm a lady!"

"Let's go!"

"Come on before they catch us!"Running ahead, leaving Zoro and Marine behind to fight their little battle sighing as you think about her.

'I really don't like her much...well I didn't really like her in the anime ...she was to whiney and complained lots but didn't do anything about it but when she did it was ok...well that's one person not on my list.' you thought as you see a man ahead of you with a motorcycle parked near him.

"Someone's up ahead!"

"Another one?"

"I call dibs on him Luffy!" you whisper to Luffy not letting Smoker hear you but Luffy just shrugs.

"So you've come, Straw Hat Luffy."

"Who're you?!"

"The name's Smoker. I'm a Captain of the Marine Headquarters. And I won't allow you to set sail from here!"He yells before using his smoke to catch Luffy which he does making Sanji shocked but you smirk.

"Ahh! What!"

"Why you freak of nature!"Sanji goes to kick Smoker's face but his foot is caught in Smoker's face with his smoke making Smoker glare at him.

"Wha!?"Sanji is shocked but you watch them on the sideline not making a move yet while Dragon comes.

"I don't have time for runts. White Blow!"Sanji is punched by his other arm with smoke but his smoke still holds Luffy in his grasp.

"Sanji! Why you...Gomu Gomu Pistol!"Luffy punches Smoker but he uses his smoke to move behind Luffy grabbing his head.

"Huh?"

"Are you really worth 30 million beli?"

"Arghh Oof!"Luffy's face is slammed into the pavement making you flinch slightly at the sight of him getting his face smashed.

"Hmph, looks like your luck's come to an end !" Smoker states as he grabs his Sea Stone Prism weapon but is stopped by a hand of a certain someone's dad making you smile.

"Or perhaps not...?"

"You're...!"

"What!? Who's there!?"Your poor Captain's face is still smashed into the pavement making you feel bad but you sigh waiting for this to be over.

"The entire Government is after your head, you know!"Smoker grumbles out making you watch their little skit.

"The world awaits our answer...!"

"It's a gust !!"A rush of wind comes knocking many around you towards you and Luffy but you make eye contact with Dragon winking at him before disappearing to everyone's eyes besides Dragon putting up a finger to shush him about you being here.

"Luffy! Run for it or we'll be trapped on the island! A huge ass storm's coming in!" Zoro yells as he picks up Luffy running away with him.

"AH! Wha, what's going on?"

"So this is what nami-swan was talking about!"

"Haha Go on then, if that is your desire!"Dragon yells towards Luffy smiling but Smoker just frowns grumpily before yelling at Dragon.

"Why did you help him escape!? Dragon!"

"What reason do you have for preventing a man from setting sail?"Dragon questions as he smirks with a shit-eating smug smirk at Smoker. While this is happening you decide it's time for some roleplay! Reaching into your pouch you pull out a marines uniform in your size before stripping off your clothes making Dragon look at you for a second before looking away. Putting on the uniform and putting your outfit into your pouch before smiling as you make yourself visible to everyone's eyes again. Now it's the time for your acting skills from your past, breathing in once slowly before breathing out slowly and putting on a concerned face running towards the sexy grey fox marine captain hoping that he won't suspect you of not being a marine. 

"Captain!"You scream as you run towards him with a worried face making Dragon smirk before disappearing himself.

"...."Smoker says nothing just looking pissed but his expression changes as he looks at you making you gulp thinking that you might have to fight him.

"...Captain?"You question him as you get closer making him flinch when you are right next to him grabbing his hand pulling him to a random hotel with a worried face.

"..."Smoker seems like he is in a dazed making you smile as you pay for a room at the front desk but you are a little worried about why he looks so dazed but he is following you like a puppy.

"Don't worry, Captain we can stay here till the storm passes. Everyone is fine because of Sgt. Major Tashigi will take care of them ok?" You smile leading him into a room but as you close the door behind you locking it, a hand shoots at your throat making you gasp.

"Who the hell are you !?!" Allowing him to put his hand on your throat making you giggle happily and blush.

"Mnn...Captain!! It's me , (y/n) violet (l/n) ! Do you not remember me ?" You smile looking at him keeping up the act but Smoker isn't buying it at all.

"Puru...puru...pruru....puru" The sound of the transponder snail rings though the small hotel room making both of you pause your actions, Smoker moves away from you but he only does that to throw you on the bed making you gasp.

"You...Stay right there don't move or else !"Smoker warns you as he takes out his mini snail and answering the call making you sigh as you unbutton your shirt slowly while he is not looking at you.

"Clank..."

"Captain!!!!.... Where are you !!!"A panicked soldier's voice is coming out of the snail making you smile as you take off your shirt and unbutton your pants.

"...Where I'm at is no concern right now! Tell me your report now!"He shouts out as he pants heavily while blushing, making you concerned if he is ok or not.

"Forgive us, sir! Because of that sudden gust, The Buggy Pirates have managed to escape !"

"What! You let them escape!"

"I'm sorry sir!.... Captain Smoker!"As you finally finish your stripping you get up quietly and head towards Smoker, him not noticing you yet making you smile until you heard her voice.

"Tash-..."You grab the snail hanging up on her making Smoker growl and turn around facing you. Panting with a red face he looks at you with wide eyes at your naked body and your smirk resting on your face making him sigh.

"Captain!~ Pay attention to me!"You moan lightly trying to tease him as you look into his eyes reading his face which is a lovely shade of red and he looks hot and bothered, perfect!

"...(y/n).?You aren't a marine are you ?"Smoker finally speaking to you after taking a big inhale trying to hold himself back making you smirk and grab his coat ripping it off of him.

"Nope~"He grunts at you when you ripped off his coat making him glare down at you before grabbing your hand pulling you into his chest before he uses his other hand grabbing your chin.

"You're a pirate, right? "Looking at you with lust and hatred in his eyes as he asks you this question making you smile and kiss him on the lips making him flinch but kissing you back after a few seconds making you bite his lip as you pull back looking at his flushed face.

"Does it really matter right now ?"

"..." Well even though he doesn't speak his actions speaks for him when he smashes his lips into yours making you smirk as one of his hands travel to the back of your head pushing you into his lips while his other hand makes his way to your backside gripping your ass when you bite his lip. Moaning a bit at the hot and heavy make-out session happening with a sexy marine named Smoker, his tongue goes into your mouth exploring your mouth and you tasting his saliva and tongue. He tastes like heavy tobacco and mint making you moan a bit at his taste, it's bitter but it's a good bitter, biting his tongue making him pull back and look at you.

"What a naughty marine!~"You smirk at him making him groan and slap your ass hard making you gasp at the hit. 

"What a naughty woman ."Smoker smirks as he teases you with his words making you pout before you reach towards his neck pulling him down, shoving your face in his neck biting his neck leaving him a lovebite, and earning you a slight moan from the marine.

"So Smokey, want to have some fun with this naughty woman ?"

"Puru puru puru puru...."

"Oh god, what now!"You gasp as Smoker states his complaint ask he grabs the snail answering it fastly and you can tell he is very pissed off right now making you smile at his frustration.

"Clank.."

"Captain!! Are you ok...? Why did you hang up on us!"

"....What do you need, I'm busy with a criminal right now !!"Smirking at Smoker you feel slight offend at the word 'criminal' so you do something a 'criminal ' would do, thinking of doing something to earn that word from him you smirk, dropping on your knees in front of him smiling up at his anger eyes threatening you to stop right now or wait till he is off of the snail. While he is on the snail you grab his pants from the front, you pulling them down with one pull making his dick pop out and hit you on the check.

"Smoker we need you here !...Sgt. Major Tashigi is trying to follow the Strawhat pirates! And there is a new bounty poster and it's as high as straw hat Luffy's bounty !"

"A new bounty poster! With the same bounty...Ngh.."He holds in a moan by biting his lip hard drawing blood, making you smirk as you kiss his tip and then swallow him whole earning you a sharp tug on your hair to stop.

"..Smoker are you ok ?..."

" 'Keep' Quiet Smokey~"


	13. Ｕｎｅｘｐｅｃｔｅｄ　Ｖｉｓｉｔ　コ履彙

Ｅｘｐｌｏｉｔａｔｉｖｅ 以メ往

【ｍａｋｉｎｇ ｕｓｅ ｏｆ ａ ｓｉｔｕａｔｉｏｎ ｏｒ ｔｒｅａｔｉｎｇ ｏｔｈｅｒｓ ｕｎｆａｉｒｌｙ ｉｎ ｏｒｄｅｒ ｔｏ ｇａｉｎ ａｎ ａｄｖａｎｔａｇｅ ｏｒ ｂｅｎｅｆｉｔ．】

" 'Keep' Quiet Smokey~"

Smoker glares down at you, putting a hand in your hair, gripping tightly growling down at you while you continue to take him down your throat with pleased eyes. His face filled with irritation and bliss as he zones out for a moment looking down at you, biting his lip breaking the skin slightly as his bottom lip starts to leak out so blood making you grin with him inside of your mouth. His hand in your hand gripping tightly and his other tightening on the poor baby snail, close to rushing it making you worried slightly but he seems to loosen up once he hears yelling on from the snail.

"CAPTAIN SMOKER!..."A loud whining voice screams out making you growl on his dick making him grip your hair tighter and let out a huff of air before responding.

"Sgt. Major Tashigi, what do you need...ngh...I'm kinda busy at the moment so make it quick."He growls out with a displeased voice making you proud that he doesn't like her right now as well but when he said her name you grabbed his thigh gripping tightly, leaving nail markings in his thighs also giving him the hint you don't like that he said her name.

"Captain Smoker, The Straw Hat pirates along with Roronoa Zoro have escaped and we need to go follow them now !" Smoker groans at out while you start to bob your head faster making him flinch. As you take him down your throat sucking harder to speed up his end because you have a bad feeling about that new bounty poster with the same bounty as Luffy, knowing his character you know that Smoker would risk the chance of you biting his dick to jail you.

"...We will follow them after the storm...argh you damn criminal!" Smoker shouts out when you start picking up the pace of your bobbing and sucking, feeling pure bliss at your new action making him almost burst then and there but he refuses to let you win that easy.

"Smoker! Do you need assistance."Tashigi voice shouts out in panic, worried about the marine captain who is currently red-faced and gripping your hair with enough force to break bones while his dick is down your throat twitching in pleasure. Before he can respond you break his hold of your hair and release his dick from your mouth, releasing a wet pop noise as you do. Looking up at him with a smirk while licking your lips taunting him with a kiss on his tip.

"Do you need assistance?~ Huh Smokey do you?"With a growl, he shoves you taunting mouth back on his dick hitting the back off your throat in a flash making you gasp on his dick. Looking at his pleased smirk before controlling your movements with his hand on your head gripping tightly as he calms down.

"I do not need assistance with this little petty criminal...She'll be put in her place soon."Smoker smirks at you while moving his hips to thrust into his mouth while controlling you with his hand.

"Umm , where are you?... And the criminal is a woman..?"Tashigi questions while Smoker groans again making you pleased but you are quite worried that she might reveal who you are.

"...Where I am is no concern to you at this moment but, yes the criminal is a woman. Why?" You tense up a little before you decide he needs to cum now. You start speeding up the pace making his dick twitch again as it is shoved down your throat every few seconds as you try to bring him to a finish, racing against time as you wish to leave before he finds out who you are. Luckily it seems to work out in your favor as his hand pulls your hair shoving you into his white shaved pubic hair as his hips shove you back into his hand leaving you stuck with his dick all the way down your throat twitching violently before spilling hot white liquid down your throat almost choking you with how much he is cumming . Swallowing heavily and looking up at him with pleased eyes taking in his face twisted in pleasure completing forgetting about the snail as he lets out a deep moan in pleasure before panting as he lets go of your hair.

"...Smoker! Does she have a pale pink two-piece on!"Tashigi shouts thinking Smoker's moan is a moan in pain instead of pleasure making you smirk and lick your lips grabbing your pale pink two-piece from your pouch on your hip. Fastly shoving it on your body before patting your hair down and stretching your legs, your knees are a little red making you pout. Smoker finally snaps out of his bliss looking at you with a confused glare then looking at the snail.

"...Yes?"Smoker answers slowly as if to process what just happen but you just walk towards his fallen jacket slowly picking it up with one hand thinking of the pros and cons of stealing this jacket.

"This is bad, Captain! She is (y/n) Violet (l/n) ! Worth 30 million belis and her bounty was requested by The Warlord Doflamingo!"Gulping you decide to put on his jacket before walking towards the door.

"...You!"Smoker glares at you with a look of hatred and betrayed look making you pout at him, before dogging a fist of smoke from hitting you in the face.

"SMOKER!"

"Welp it was a pleasure to meet you. Well see you later, Smokey ~"You smirk kissing his lips once before jumping out the window that happened to be open.

"Come back here!"He screams as he jumps after you leaving the snail on in the hotel room. But you use your Blood Ties Ability to appear in front of a very confused Shanks.

"....."

"...(y/n)?" Shanks questions you as you appear in front of him with a marine captain's jacket on. But you just show him a closed eye smile before looking at him, who is on the floor in a cross-legged position not only that but he is holding a big sake cup in his hand.

"The one in only !" You wink as you shot a finger gun at him but as you do you hear a deep cough behind you making you turn around to see who it is.

"...Well Fuck !"You mumble looking at the giant man with a white mustache making you sigh and walk toward the giant man looking him up in down before turning around sitting besides Shanks who looks amused at your actions. Thinking to yourself you pause looking around before thinking back to your past, Shanks shouldn't be here yet but it shouldn't affect the plot...right?...Well, whatever.

"Who is she ?"His deep voice shocks you for a moment then you relax taking in the view of the ship and the crew that is here right now making you smile when you see Marco.

"Um...She is a...Well her name is (y/n) violet (l/n)...the one who gave me this back for fun..."He awkwardly tries to explain who you are while waving his new arm around before you wave at whitebeard.

"She is the one who was able to restore your arm? That brat? Are you sure? "He glances at you with a slight sneer making you grumble before striking a cool pose with a finger gun under your chin and a huge smirk on your lips.

"This brat can do a lot of things Mr.White mustache! Watch this! "You jump up to your feet before showing your succubus form to them as you take off the marine captain's jacket putting it in your pouch.

"WHAT!"The crew shouts in shock at your succubus form not noticing the glare from their captain but what they do notice is your aura you let out not haki but just your aura.

"What do you think!"

"What a cocky brat! " Whitebeard smiles before chuckling at your little stunt making you smile before doing a full 180. With your eyes full of seriousness and remorse before looking at him with a frown thinking of your next words.

"It's a shame I like you...This brat can see the future as well and I don't like yours but this future is set in stone even I can not stop in but I can ease it if you wish but I do want to warn you ."His face turns into one of seriousness as well before sighing at the look in your eyes knowing about your powers as soon as Shanks told him about you and know your presence is something he can no longer ignore. 

"...Marco! Clear out the deck then come back here only you!"He shouts at Marco while he and Shanks look at you with wonder but all you do is think until Marco finishes his duty.

"I'm assuming...that my time is near is it not?"You sigh looking at him with a small frown before sitting down next to Shanks as Marco returns to the deck.

"Everything is taken care of, Pops!"Marco said with an aloof face making you sigh looking at Whitebeard as before you speak about the future, Shanks gulps in anticipation.

"Well Pops, I've got a question for you, and only you! "

"Gurararara...So I'm Pops to you already you, brat! But that's fine with me I love new family members! But go on with your question."He chuckles looking down at you with a pleased smile.

"Would you like to hear the good news or the bad news first ?" you smile before pulling out four boxes of chocolate cigarettes and pineapple gummies in a bag out of your pouch. 

"Gurarara...at least there is some good news for me but let's save that for last!"He chuckles again leaving a small smile on his face making you smile back throwing a box to him and then throwing the gummies to Marco. Shanks pouts before you hand him a box to leaving you with two boxes of chocolate cigarettes to munch on which you start to do as you open the box grabbing one before putting it in your mouth like a real cigarette.

"What is this yoi?" Marco questions but all you do is smile before chomping down on the chocolate as you motion him to just eat it.

"Sweets are best for telling bad news. Oh and here! Pops have your health back with this !" Grabbing a vial from your pouch before biting your hand letting your blood drop into the vial in front of them before licking your wound closing it up as you throw the vial to Whitebeard.

"Gurarara...Just like Shanks said it was your blood !"

"Woah, Pops are you sure about drinking that you ?" Marco questions before he watches Whitebeard toss his head back as he drinking your blood making you smile at his choice.

"Ok, Pops let me tell you something. I like you and your crew but I didn't plan to meet you until the day of the battle at Marineford but will be later known as the war of the best. But I'm fated to see you today it seems."

"The war of the best?" Marco questions you while opening the bag of gummies before popping one into his mouth and Whitebeard opens the chocolate as well but his face makes you sigh knowing he already has an idea of what happens to him.

"War? You didn't tell me about that!" Shanks pouts at you as his hand runs on top of your thigh gripping it tightly while you smile at him pinching his cheek.

"Gurararara , Marineford? How interesting !"

"Well it was truly something but I'll cut to the chase. Marshall D. Teach which is now known as 'Blackbeard' is the reason this War will start, he will turn Ace into the marines which by the way can not be stopped because this is a set in stone sadly. But you will die along with Ace as well as a few others before you say something, your deaths are not set in stone but it will happen if you wish to die. Blackbeard is also a fake D and as much as I want to kill him I can not but I can make you a deal regarding this matter . But I will keep Ace alive but I can not save him from Marineford."You speak in a formal way looking into Whitebeard's eyes and Marco's seeing their different reactions.

"...You! How dare you yoi! " It seems Marco rather speak with his actions when he storms towards you in breakneck speed making you sigh in pull out Doflamingo's strings stopping him but also getting his cheek cut while stopping his movement. Getting up you lick his cheek before looking at his neck with a devilish smirk.

"Marco! You brat stop it! She is just telling me what she knows!"Whitebeard growls out in disappointment but in wonder, as you use Doflamingo power.

"..." Shanks drops his grin and puts a hand on his sword before you put a hand on his shoulder to stop him before he does something he shouldn't.

"Yo Pops can I give him a little punishment but it won't hurt him at all. Just something to 'Keep' him in check."You smile with a devilish grin at Whitebeard as Marco looks down in shame of his outburst.

"Gurarara please don't hurt the boy too much then."You smile widely as he allows you to punish him, grabbing his face looking into his eyes.

"..."Smashing your lips into his was something no one thought you would do making everyone's jaw drop allowing you to bite his tongue as well as bitting your own tongue adding your blood into his mouth before moving to his neck creating a lovebite quickly which makes Shanks let out a growl.

"Tasty! Well, that's that and now let's make a deal!"You smile dropping your strings from Marco allowing him to fall on his face in shock from the kiss and lovebite.

"Gurarara that was something unexpected! But a deal? What is it?"

"Well, give me some of your blood and I will help you with the War and if you wish to live I will be able to save you wish to live but I can also keep Ace alive, so what do you say? Before you answer, I will also make sure Blackbeard dies for all his sins."You smile as you look up at him and he looks at you with a big grin.

"....." Marco says nothing but Shanks growls out, grabbing you in jealously of Marco's little kiss making you huff and sit on his lap making him pleased and calmed down.

"Gurarara if you can promise to make Teach pay for his sins as well as saving me and my son."Whitebeard chuckles and cuts his finger holding it towards you to taste.

"I promise, but you should know , you're making a deal with a devil."You smirk wagging your tail back and forth before taking his hand licking his finger tasting his blood before kiss the wound healing it.

"A devil you might be but, some people will risk a deal with a devil for their family."Whitebeard smiles as he puts his trust in you making you grin before showing him something fun.

"Well with that our deal is done! Here is a snail for you and Marco, contact me anytime but before that, I will show you my power for you don't feel to coned! I'll 'keep' you, updated on my plans! "You whip out two snails from your pouch before throwing them at Marco as he catches it easily.

"Hmm?"Whitebeard looks at you with an eyebrow raised before watching you with a questioning look as you turn into a pink and golden phoenix and you fly in a circle around the ship, shocking everyone but Shanks since he knows about your power.

"Well till then Pops! Shanks call me in two days!"You smile before using your Blood ties ability to show up on the merry in the Crowsnest before seeing a sleeping Zoro who you smile at before looking at the sky seeing dark clouds and the moon.

"What a fun night sky "

"Indeed it is my little succubus, how I missed you. I thought you wouldn't be here for tonight's fun you owe me. "Dio arms wrap around your waist pulling your back into his hard chest making you gasp at him before smiling but your smile drops quickly at his words.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight~" 

I'm going on a trip the first week of October so I won't be able to update that week sorry. 

As always thanks for reading and tell me your thoughts, Hope you enjoy this update.


	14. Ｎｉｇｈｔ　Ｆａｌｌ　キニや

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! 
> 
> There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence.
> 
> If you don't like smut don't read.
> 
> Don't report 
> 
> +18 only pls 
> 
> Now that's started let's have a fun time.

Ｏｂｓｅｓｓｉｏｎａｌ シ衛ク

【 ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒｉｓｔｉｃ ｏｆ ｏｒ ａｆｆｅｃｔｅｄ ｂｙ ａｎ ｏｂｓｅｓｓｉｏｎ．】

"I'm going to make you scream tonight~" 

Dio's deep voice paired with the lack of clothes he seems to have makes you gulp as his chin brushes against your cheek made something inside of you stir. Your heart races as you think of what he is going to do to you but not only that, the threat of being heard is very real and something you don't wish to yet. He smells like your favorite liquor and a hint of grapes, a smell you haven't gotten used to but it's oddly addicting and makes you even more excited for your time with your personal God. Almost in a haze, you feel a deep chuckle on your skin as his voice brings you to a blushing mess.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous? You weren't nervous with anyone else...Are you scared of me ?" Dio voice sounds a bit disappointed but mostly happy at your hazed expression even smirking at you as he leans into your neck giving you a slight bite on your collar bone before wrapping his hands around your waist pulling you against his chest.

"What did you do to me...?I'm never nervous!" You pant as you try to shake the feeling of nervousness making Dio at your smart thinking. You feel yourself heat up, before moving your body to turn to face him as you continue to fight whatever he did to you. 

"Smart little succubus, you are! How could you tell I used my power on you? But I hoped you didn't forget, I'm the God of alcohol and ecstasy~" Dio smirks again making you growl at him for using his power on you but you also get mad at yourself for forgetting that he was a God of alcohol and ecstasy...how could your forget that. Something like this is dangerous but you do love the thrill of something dangerous.

"I may have forgotten that about you but it seems I'm in for a fun ride!" Smirking as you relax under whatever he has done to you.

"My my, how like you to say something like that...truly you are something else." Dio smiles looking down at you as he growls at you for being relaxed. But he runs a hand under your top as his hand grabs your breast lightly before he smirks as he rips off your top making you groan at the loss of your pale pink top but you don't have time to mourn the loss. 

"Did you really have to rip it off of me 'Oh Powerful God'?" You sarcastically as he grabs your cheeks pressing your lips out like a pufferfish. He looked you dead one the eyes, clinking his tongue at your attitude.

"Your 'Oh Powerful God' is about to make you regret being a little brat right now." Dio deep threatening voice fills your whole body with anxiety and pleasure at the heart you just received. 

"I can't wait ~" You taunt him some more before you are slammed against the Crowsnest floor on your knees while your head is facing Dio's crotch as you blink in the realization that you may have made a mistake in taunting The God but there is still something inside you stirs in bliss at the roughness that Dio is showing.

"You can't comprehend how much I've watching to do this to you since we last had some fun together." He moves your body away from the sleeping swordsman before pulling off his robe showing you the thing you have neglected since you came to this new world. The discomfort of the wood against your knees in the back of your thoughts as your mind fogged with lust at the sight of his cock. The head swollen and slick with precum, you gingerly grasp it with your hand at the base, feeling him twitch at the sudden contact. Taking your time, you lick from base to tip. 

"Good little succubus!" Licking at the tip, you slowly begin to take him into your mouth while looking up at him, you swirl your tongue around the head tasting the addicting sweetness of his precum. Weirdly he tasted like your favorite sweet, his eyes meet yours as a low groan escapes from his throat, a hand quickly finding its way into your hair yanking your head forward.

"But I'm not into the mood of being teased right now, so you won't mind if I take control, since you don't know how to behave even though I told you to stop being a little brat!" With that, you found yourself gagging harshly against him as he fucked himself into your mouth. You attempt to whine, but the vibrations in your throat only cause him to moan slightly. His torso hunched over you, head resting against his forearm and one hand holding your head in place as he rammed his cock deeper into your throat. You felt your eyes water as you choked on his cock which you haven't done in years. But you look over to see if Zoro is still sleeping as you are choking on his cock but luckily he is still asleep like usual.

"How truly lovely you look my little succubus~ Truly lovely ~" His tone weirdly twisted and full of love is something that shocked you as his eyes are filled with untamed lust and twisted addiction. His pace was relentless, hitting the back of your throat with almost every thrust some drool spilled out of the corners of your mouth and tears threatened to leak from your eyes. His erratic breathing and occasional grunt were the only sounds you heard. Wanting to feel some pleasure as well you reach down to your pussy but before you could make any contact, a sharp yank of your hair caught you by surprise.

"Don't " That is all that comes from Dio's mouth but it's enough to make you pause and stop your actions and just let him continue fucking your face wildly. Dio's movements became more and more erratic with each thrust, he was close, you could always tell when someone is close. You could feel the wetness in-between your thighs as he choked you with his dick, desperately gasping for air whenever you had the chance.

"My little succubus, swallow it with love~" Dio smiles as he slams his cock down your throat as he came, thick ropes of cum coated your throat as you gagged around him, each time causing his hips to jerk as he let out a loud groan. You would groan at his little comment but the dick in your mouth stopped you from doing so as you swallow all that he could give you. His hand released your head as he slides his cock out of your throat, you began to breathe in choked gasps attempting to fill your lungs with air. 

"That was something, unexpected from you ~" You smirk at him as he crouches down to your eye level, grabbing your cheeks again as he stares into your eyes with a predatory look making you feel another wave of anxiety and pleasure hit you but it changes when you see the face he is making now. A shit-eating grin sitting happily on his face along with his eyes filled with that look from before making you growl.

"Unexpected it may be but its something you needed in order to teach your mouth to not ruin the mood next time~" Dio smirks as his hands slid up your thighs to your bottoms ripping it off as well as he did with your top leaving your thigh highs on and your pouch hanging across your waist. 

"Well I should tease you more~" You feel yourself being manhandled to your feet by his warm hands, turning you around to press your face and chest into the wall of the Crowsnest. Dio hands held up near your head to support your upper body, cheek against the wood wall in front of you. His large warm hand on the small of your back, tilting your pelvis back making you moan in discomfort.

"Please do ~ But for now just scream my name but try not to wake your crewmate~" he cooed with a sweet tone of voice before giving you a harsh slap against your ass. His hands found themselves groping your breasts as he tweaked your nipples, causing your body to shudder as you moan as his mouth began to lick and bite at your neck.

"Don't you dare!"You whisper moan at him with a threatening look as you glance back at him, the sadistic bastard behind you only snickered against your skin. 

"You're not in the place to threaten me ~"He growls as he quickly snaps his hips forward, plunging deep within your wet cunt. His thick cock stretching you out as he allowed you to adjust to the familiar feeling. Keeping his head close to your neck and his hands supporting your hips.

"Be a good little succubus and keep quiet~" But irony seems to hit as he moaning your name like a prayer, even though he himself is a God , you tried your best to steady your legs but the feeling of him grazing your g spot was enough to make your legs go weak.

"Ngh...Dio!" You open your mouth in an attempt to speak but all that comes out is a wanton moan, certainly loud enough to get you two caught. But luckily the sleeping swordsman stays asleep as you get rammed by the God behind you.

"Say my name~, my little succubus! " He said biting into your shoulder only to glide his tongue over the fresh bite mark while each slap of his hips against yours only drove him in deeper.

"Dammnit Dio!" His pace was relentless, hardly giving you time to breathe as you struggled to keep yourself upright. Dio arms switched from holding your hips to snaking around your torso, giving him more leverage to fuck into you. The stretch inside you paired with his pace was dizzying. All you wanted was more of him, you weren't sure how or when all you knew is that you wanted, no, needed more of him. It's almost like he used his power on you again as all you feel is ecstasy, how scary.

"Are you about to cum? My little succubus~" Dio's words are almost like an aphrodisiac to your clouded mind. All you could do was nod your head releasing a sound that could barely be described as a ‘yes’. The familiar pressure returned to your abdomen as the knot tightens and your mind floods with ecstasy but not yet cumming.

"Good~ Cum with me, my little succubus~" with those last few words, you are sent over the edge as you cum hard with your legs shaking as they give out from under you. His arms wrapped around you are the only things keeping you upright, with a few final thrusts, he calls out your name as he slams his hips up against yours as his cum begins to flood inside of you. You could feel his cock twitch inside you creating more and more of a mess as he holds you tightly sitting flush against his hips as if he's trying to paint your whole insides white.

"Fuck...you..Dio"You growl out as you feel your self pass out in his hold but as your eyes close you can't help but look at his face which was wearing a shit-eating grin again.

When you wake up, you find yourself dressed up in your usual pink top, pink bottoms, thigh highs, and pouch included. But you also seem clean like someone washed you up after you passed out which you assume your God did as the note right next to your head is glowing.

Dear, My little succubus

I have to go to a meeting with the other Gods, so I won't be here for a while but don't miss me much ~

p.s I washed you up and dressed you after you passed out.

p.p.s I hope you enjoyed last night~

Love, Dio~

"Bastard."You mumble as the note disappears, looking up you see it's just now sunrise and you turn to see a still sleeping swordsman.

"Wow, you really do sleep through anything ." You stretch your body before reach towards Zoro as you lay next to him putting a leg over his legs and your chest on his arm.

"Hehe...Ngh Ahh...Zoro~!"You moan loudly in his ear and probably loud enough to wake up everyone else.

"...What!"Zoro eyes bugle out from his sockets for a second before focusing on you and blushing as he looks at your body than at your smug face.

"SHITTY MARIMO!"The fact that you have wakened up the whole crew is now a hundred percent with Sanji's yelling as he climbs up the Crowsnest to find you and Zoro almost cuddling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER !!!"Sanji screams as he goes to attack Zoro as you just slide away from Zoro and down the mast, as you take in your surroundings.

"SHE WAS ON ME, YOU ERO-COOK!"

"Well, it's quite chilly today!'' you say as you grab pale pink fur boots and coat out of your pouch. Putting on the coat you look around to see it snowing, how pretty but as you turn around you see 'Miss Wednesday' and Mr.9 you groan at them. 

"It's freezing!" It seems that you missed Labou making you cry on the inside since you thought he was so cute but it seems you will see Chopper pretty soon and you can't wait to snuggle him, sighing you find where Nami is.

"Yo Nami!"

"(y/n)! You're back!"Nami runs to you jumping into your arms before crying making you sweatdrop before awkwardly patting her back as she starts to complain.

"What's wrong? Nami are you ok?"

"(y/n)! So much has happened! " Her tears get your coat a little wet but you just rub her back letting her cry it out.

"Tell me about it "

"We went up a mountain, Luffy punched a huge whale then we were eaten by the whale and then we picked up these two weirdos!" 

"Oh really? What a fun time ." You smile as you back away from her and look at the two newcomers on the ship before sighing and laying down on the floor in the kitchen.

"Really!"Nami sighs as you side with the monster trio, and you close your eyes as you smile before yawning again.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we arrived at whiskey peak !"

Napping again, you dream of Ace's death making you cry without noticing but you don't stay asleep for long as you hear Luffy yelling about giant cacti, making you groan as you sit up looking at Luffy as he sits on the goats head.

"So this is whiskey peak! "

"Thank god we've arrived alive !" Mr.9 shouts in relief as he and 'Miss Wednesday' jump on the rails of the boat.

"Now then, we ask you please drop us off here!" Mr.9 smiles creepily as they both bow while crouching. 

"Thank you for taking us here, my honey's! If fate wills it, then let us meet again !" 'Miss Wednesday ' speaks before both look up with eyes full of confidence.

"Bye-bye baby!" Then they jump off the body disappearing.

"They're gone.."

"Just what is up with those two..."

"Forget about'em prepare to land!"

"There's a river right up ahead. Looks like we can dock inland!"Nami states as you stretch your body before walking towards everyone.

"T-there wouldn't be any monsters on this island now, right...!?"Usopp worries like the coward he is right now but you can't wait to watch him grow into a kinda brave man.

"Considering this place is the Grand Line and all , I'd say there is a good possibility." Sanji states as he smokes making you grab his cigarette and take it in between your lips inhaling softly. 

"The only thing on the island we need to be scared of is 'Honeytraps ' i think is what they are called but it's hard to catch flies with salt right? But sugar is the best way ." You smirk as you exhale smoke and turn to see Sanji melting and mumbling something about a 'cool beauty ' but the warning you just gave flies over everyone's head except for Nami when she hums in approval of your saying.

"Well, whatever ... we can always run away if there are monsters !" Luffy smiles brightly as he basically disregards what you said making you sweatdrop at the young Luffy.

"Wait just a second! Don't forget that we have to stay on this island for a certain amount of time."

"Why?"

"This log pose has to record this island's magnetic field before we can move on to the next island! And the recording time varies for each island. There're some islands that take only a few hours to record, while some take even a few days."

"T-then even if we come to a horrible monster island that we want to run away from, it's possible that we'll have to stay on it for several days...!?!"Usopp complains yet again as you continue to smoke with Sanji's cigarette as you watch Sanji regain his self you hand him back his cigarette while he mumbles a quick thank you and something about your mouth being on it.

"That's right!"

"Well, we'll worry about it when it happens but for now! Let's just go already!"

Well, I'm back! and I'm okay thanks for asking everyone!

Thanks for all the support but please stop commenting for me to update, instead comment on how you feel or something! 

That's it from me and at the top that's how i see Dio as.


	15. Ｗｈｉｓｋｅｙ　ｐｅａｋ　園宴亜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! 
> 
> There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence.
> 
> If you don't like smut don't read.
> 
> Don't report 
> 
> +18 only pls 
> 
> Now that's started let's have a fun time.

**Ａｖｅｒｓｉｏｎ 縁ブ嵐**

【 **ａ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ ｏｒ ｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ ａｒｏｕｓｅｓ ｓｔｒｏｎｇ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ ｏｆ ｄｉｓｌｉｋｅ．** 】

**_"Well, we'll worry about it when it happens but for now! Let's just go already!"_ **

Luffy smiles brightly making you blush for a second at his pureness and bright smile of his, this is probably one of the reasons why you fell in love with this show. But before you can zone out Luffy yells out a command.

"It'd be weird not to go in when there's a river in front waiting for us !" Luffy is kinda right about that so you hum in approval even though you know they will go to Whiskey peak no matter what.

"For you, maybe..."Nami sighs at Luffy as she worries about this island which she should be, to be honest.

"No, what he says is right. There's no use in worrying about it so let's just go." Zoro reasons as you move towards him feeling a little excited about the island. 

"I'll protect you, Nami and (Y/N)!" Sanji smiles with his cigarette in the mouth while putting a thumbs up making you laugh at his confidence.

"H-hey guys...listen.I uh... I think I've suddenly developed a can't-enter-islands-disease." Usopp whines as he tries to not leave the boat, you walk behind him and just smile as you pat his back.

"...Fine, let's go in then."

"I'm serious guys! my Can't-enter-..."

"Ready? Be prepared to fight or run at a moment's notice !"

While The Merry is approaching the island, mumbles and voices are heard from the island as you see people standing near the docks, somehow you can see through the thick fog. With the smiling faces of the citizens coming closer, smiling you think of seeing Ace soon and thinking of the punishment that your Crocy boy is about to get.

"Is he worst than Doflamingo thought? Probably not ...Shanks is going to call sometime today as well...I should leave when Robin shows up because I could cause a problem when Nami gets-..."You start to mumble out plans not realizing that the crew is looking at you with weird stares. But luckily they are more concerned with the citizens they can now see them and basically getting ready for the worst.

"Welcome! To the town of welcoming, Whiskey Peak !"You are broke out of your mumbling with the loud voices of the citizens of this murderous island making you giggle in excitement.

"Pirates! Welcome to The Grand Line! Welcome to our town !"

"Oh ?" Luffy grins at the welcoming citizens but the others are a little skeptical of the citizens as they should but you can't wait to taste the alcohol they have since it was supposed to taste heavenly.

"Huh? Not only are there no monsters, but they're people greeting us ?" Usopp stats more like a question than a fact in shock.

"What's going on...?"

"Long live the brave heroes of the sea!" 

"T-there's a bunch of lovely ladies too!" Of course, Sanji isn't wrong about that but you aren't really into extras not to be picky or anything but why would you pick an extra when you have these hotties at your side.

"Talk about a warm welcome! Looks like pirates really are the people's heroes! " Usopp blows kisses at the ladies with a smirk on his lips as you look to the side to she Luffy waving at the crowd as well.

"Yahoo!"Luffy smiles and yells loving the praise and attention but you look around to find a place you can probably hide when the party starts.

"Wel-... Ahem! Ma-Ma-Maa~ Welcome, my name is Igarappoi. You may be a little shocked at the welcome, but this is Whiskey Peak, a town of liquor and music. Hospitality is our middle name! If it's fine liquor you want, we have an ocean's worth.~ So please, I cordially invite you to our banquet, and hope that you may entread- Ahem! Ma-Ma-Maaa~ Entreat us with tales of your adventures!" The said man leaves your mouth twitching at his long introduction but you are pretty shocked at his hair, like how does he have those hair guns in there and he kinda looks cool.

"This man's hair ...too curly." Really Luffy ...just really sighing you close your mouth while looking around you feel a few gazes on you mostly because of your outfit since it's basically a two-piece pale pink swimsuit with matching thigh highs and a pouch on your hip or maybe because your just that hot...or the bounty you have on your head.

"Gladly !" The idiot trio Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp link arms with smiling grins on their faces making you, Nami, and Zoro groan. 

"Ah, by the way, how long will it take for this island's log to be recorded?"Nami questions.

"Log? Please put aside thinking of such weary matters for now and focus on resting from your journey !" Red flag number one! He grabs Nami pulling her away. Thinking fast you decide you are going to skip the party and show up when Robin but you are going to need Zoro for this you can trust him. 

"Everyone! Prepare the banquet! And let us sing to our heart's content for these adventurers! "

_" Alright, time for a party !"_

You grab Zoro quickly pulling him into a dark alleyway before anyone can see you two, pressing against him tightly you kiss him on the lips grabbing his hand putting it on your ass while people walk pass the alleyway, you keep your eyes on the people walking past but your partner seems to not fully understand what you are doing and is getting really into the kiss when you feel his tongue in your mouth exploring your mouth making you moan slightly.

"Ngh Zoro~ " You moan slightly getting turned on but you still have to scaddle before night time.

"...Hmm?" Zoro grunts before moving onto your neck biting roughly before pulling you close to him feeling his little happy friend saying hi.

"Wait...Not that I don't want to have alleyway sex with you in almost broad daylight...Because I really want to but I need to take care of something so I need you to call me as soon as something happens here ok?" You smile kissing his lips lightly before pulling away seeing a kind of embarrassed look on his face at his misunderstanding.

"...What's in it for me?"Did Zoro just turn into a Nami 2.0 but all you do is smirk and hand him a snail out of your pouch.

"We can finish what we started and...Um, I'll bring you back some really got sake! Like the really good top-shelf shit!" You wink at him while still feeling his hand on your ass and his friend on your upper thigh as you gulp.

"...Finish what we started here... and good sake?" You nod at him mumbling but you feel relieved when he nods and backs away from you.

"So...Deal?"

"Deal...but I will pay you back for that time at the restaurant and this morning~"He growls out grumpily make you smile and kiss his cheek as you run away making your way up to a rooftop not being seen by anyone.

 _'If Dio was here he could have been my watchdog instead of Zoro but I really don't feel like dealing with flame booger man and lemon woman fully. Should I call Shanks first before I go see My little bird or My little marine...Shanks call first then I'll decide who or let him pick!'_ You thought before looking around again before pulling out your Snail calling Shanks as you wait you make string butterflies with Doflamingo's power.

"Puru...puru...puru...puru.."

"Clank...Hello ?"Shanks's deep voice makes you smile thinking of his probably drunk ass running to the Snail since it took a while for him to answer and it's a very Shanks type of thing.

"Hey...Shanks ~ Miss me? "

"Of course how could I not miss the lovely lady who gave me back my arm ~"

"Aww, how sweet ~ But I'm just calling to say sorry because I didn't tell you about the war and because I wanted to give you a heads up about when I will be visiting you ."You smirk while thinking of spending time with one of your favorite Emperor.

"Oh, I'm excited to see you again~ When are you going to bless me with your lovely presence again ."

"Around a month I think since I'm not really a fan of heights ~ But besides that who should, I give a visit? A little bird with a twisted personality or A little captain with a smoking problem ?" You smile as you dangle your legs over the rooftop sitting on the edge waiting for an answer from your sexy redhead captain.

"Haha What fun choices! But I'm quite fond of birds so I would have to choose the bird but...I'll prepare for your arrival in a month I'll get some good booze for my lovely lady ~" Shanks laugh making you lick your lips at the sound of good booze, maybe you were an alcoholic but alcohol with sexy company sounds tasty.

"Hmm what a fun fact about you ~ I am quite fond of birds too but this bird is a little difficult but I'm sure he misses me. But I have to go before I'm caught by watching eyes, till next month!" You hang up on him smiling as you stand up and look at the sun in the sky.

"I have around ten hours to spend with my lovely bird, how exciting! Shall I bring a gift first...mmn what would he like?" You ponder as you reach into your pouch thinking of good pink wine and fancy wine glasses pulling them out before closing your eyes appearing into Doflamingo's bedroom thanks to your Blood Ties Ability.

But you aren't really expecting to see the site in front of you, some blond-haired hair woman on her knees in between your little bird's thighs making some wet sucking sounds making you smirk at the shocked gasp from the bird you are visiting very shocked to see you but you just use his power to grab the fancy throne-like chair in the corner of his room. Making yourself comfortable on the said chair pouring some pink wine in your cup which alerts the random blondie that is sucking your bird's dick.

"Well, this was something I definitely not expecting you to be cheating on me so soon~ " You pout as Doflamingo growls at you as you sip your wine and use his power to keep the girl from moving but it seems that she can't breathe, how pathetic. 

"What are you doing here! Bitch " Wow, has your little bird already been untamed with the little time you were apart.

"How hurtful, you were so loving when I left but now you are so mean...but I'm more disappointed in you. " You hear the blond tap on his thighs trying to breathe but he just slaps her face.

"(Y/n) what are you here for ?" He grits his teeth calming down when he sees your glare towards him but mostly the blond.

"I was here for you ~ But now I feel a pain in my chest. " You go to grab at your chest right where your heart is feeling a tightness you never felt before but you know what this feeling is... ** _jealously._**

' _I want to kill her...This is jealousy or something more...Why do you feel this way...He's yours...Maybe that's why but I have never been jealous in my past life so what is different now...Dio what the fuck did you do to me..."_

"...I'm sorry..."Doflamingo feels disgust wash over him when he looks down at the blond bitch slowly dying on his dick and grabs her by the hair ripping her off of him breaking your strings in the process.

_**"You are mine...aren't you ?"** _

* * *

I know it's super short but I'm thinking of making my chapters around 2000 words (still like 6 pages) now since I'm in school again and working now so I'm pretty busy. But I want to keep updating so I thought of updating at least once a week but only 2000 word chapters for I can at least continue the fanfiction but I will warn you that it is going to start getting dark and twisted because I've wanted a unique story since I think the One Piece world is actually quite dark, also I hope you don't mind me not flowing the usual path of just following the crew. 

If you think that I should just keep making longer chapters but less frequent updates tell me.

Thanks for reading and I love all your comments 


	16. Ｃｏｎｆｕｓｉｏｎ　宛ろ映

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! 
> 
> There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence.
> 
> If you don't like smut don't read.
> 
> Don't report 
> 
> +18 only pls 
> 
> Now that's started let's have a fun time.
> 
> (Tw: Self-harm and panic attacks)

**Ｕｎｎｅｒｖｉｎｇ 暗にヲ**

**【 ｃａｕｓｉｎｇ ｏｎｅ ｔｏ ｌｏｓｅ ｃｏｕｒａｇｅ ｏｒ ｃｏｎｆｉｄｅｎｃｅ； ｄｉｓｃｏｎｃｅｒｔｉｎｇ】**

_**"You are mine...aren't you ?"** _

You blurted that out without even thinking about it all the way, what was going through your mind! Growling you grab your cheeks with your hands digging your fingernails into your face, panting hard while you try to control your thoughts and stop this disgusting emotion from taking over you any more than what it is.

"Doflamingo, Get her out and make sure she is _alive_...then come back." You let out a demand with a shaky breath as you try to not hurt anyone or make a mistake.

"But-"Doflamingo questions you but he kind of gets the gist of what's wrong with you, you were _confused like him_.

"Shut up and do what I say...Now!" You growl out while you feel your cheeks heat up and it feels like warm tears coming down your face as your nails dig into your skin more.

You hear the rustling of clothes and the gasp of the woman as you assume Doflamingo is doing what you said, but it doesn't bring you any peace knowing that she is still alive. Your throat burns while you try to breathe in so to fix your problem, you pull your hands off your face to scratch your throat as you try to loosen the invisible noose around your neck. 

"(Y/n)" 

You scratch more feeling slight wetness from your eyes as tears flow down your cheek mixing with some other warm liquid as you continue to caw at your neck trying to breathe. Gasps are echoed in the room while a huge frown is painted blonde man's face but it soon turns into a grin while watching you break down, rose-tinted sunglasses shine in the darkroom.

"(Y/n)" Doflamingo steps slowly towards you unknowing to you though as oxygen is the only thing on your mind. 

You feel arms wrap around your waist pulling you into a tall shirtless chest and a hand petting your hair softly and slowly, trying to calm you down. You still continue to cawl at your throat but you slow down as your vision gets blurry, your mind on the other hand is filled with racing thoughts of your past.

* * *

**_A one-bedroom apartment in the city_ **

_A time where you thought the 'One' existed, you shared the apartment with your boyfriend at the time an almost four-year relationship. When you thought you were getting married to this man, you rejected many people and offers to cheat with them. Many relationships you sacrificed for this relationship, even your family ...you left them for him. What a pathetic person you were back then, a doormat, just some girl who would give up her dreams up for a man who she loved._

_'What was I thinking?'_

_There was no trace of your current self in the least, all the confidence, spirit, will, determination, and pride. None of that, you worked so hard for these things to move on._

_'But why did I have to?'_

_Your insatiable heart that you have now, was full then well before everything changed..._

_'What happened to me?'_

_Your four-year anniversary and when you finally got a part in a drama..._

_'I worked so hard for it!'_

_When you got back to tell your boyfriend the news..._

**_'Smack'_ ** _You grabbed your cheek in pain and shock as tears start to form_

_'Are you stupid or something, that little part of yours isn't going to pay the rent now that we have graduated...All you always talk about is acting but nothing of a real job.' As he packs up his suitcase he grabs a few pictures out of his wallet throwing them on the floor._

_'I can't stand you anymore, well I never really could stand you actually...you were just a cash cow for me but now that your family died you used all the money up ...I actually am getting married next week...so I guess this is goodbye..'The only thing he left was pictures of him and some blonde girl having sex, making out and...their child._

_'You fucking bastard!' You never felt so much rage before as you cry and put your hands on your cheeks gripping them making tears and blood flow down your cheeks as you pant trying to breathe but unlucky you passed out on the floor in your own tears and blood._

_'Ah...that's what happened to me...But how did I change so much?'_

_A few weeks after the breakup, you took a deep breath in as you looked in the mirror smiling you breathe out letting your muscles relax._

_'Violet? Do you regret leaving Samuel?' A blond girl with a huge smile on her face asks as she drinks some boba tea._

_'Hannah...Do I seem bothered about leaving your boyfriend? I had my fun with him, so why did you come here?'You sip your boba as you play with your sharp nails in a bored fashion._

_'...You Bitch! How dare you play with people's feelings then leave them to rot! ' She throws her drink in your face making you smirk as you fall down with tears in your eyes grabbing the attention of others around the cafe._

' _ **Cut!'**_

_'That was perfect (Y/n) and Layla! Five-minute break then we will shoot the next scene!' The director smiles waving you and your friend off as you grab some napkins whipping your face to get the boba off and grabbing your wig to take off of a minute._

_'Violet...the villainess of 'Passionate Dreams'...Someone who did what she wanted and who she wanted with confidence, an insatiable heart...Someone who could control her thoughts, emotions, and a queen of acting...Someone who would torment the pure and innocent heroine and moreover, she would also harass the male leads.....at least till the end of the series where her downfall is...turns out she was someone who was ill...Hannah, the crying heroine, who pitted the villainess after she found out the truth...but she smiled as she called the heroine a lucky person with a loving family, friends, and boyfriend...but she said this as her last words..._

_' **Hannah, I had no one to love me even when I did nothing...People called me a villain ever since I was born...It's a life that you would not be able to understand...Isn't it better to die as a villain than to die as a lunatic?... That's why I decided to become a villain for real...To torment those who had everyone's love, without lifting a finger, was really enjoyable. But now at least no one will remember me as a lunatic...So don't misunderstand this was never because of you, to begin with...I am here because of my own choices, I have no regrets, not even one !"**_

_'After playing the role of 'Violet' I fell in love with the character so I became more like her...She was what I wanted to be and I could relate to that a lot... So my heart became insatiable....'_

* * *

"(Y/n)! Breathe in and out slowly and don't worry I'm here...please calm down!" Doflamingos voice brings you out of your past and gets you to stop clawing at your throat as you start to breathe in and out slowly.

"Doflamingo..."You look up at him with your bloody face and a look of pity at him comparing him to Violet a bit.

"Darling...Are you ok?"He leads you to his bed sitting down on his as he holds you painting his chest in your blood and tears.

"I'm sorry....."You smile up at him putting a bloody face on his face then sighing debating what to say before sliding off his sunglasses.

"...What?"Doflamingo looks at you confused at your apology but enjoys your touch.

"I think I know why I wanted you the most...why I wanted to at least keep you as mine."You smile as you finally relax and understand a little why you did what you did.

"Wanted me the most?... Keep me as yours?" Doflamingo's smile is filled with confusion but also proudness, at the fact you wanted him the most.

"You are a villain like she was, a villain who was hated for even being born...Someone who no matter if you did good or bad you were painted like a villain...so if people made you a villain without your choice you wanted to become a true villain am I right?..."

"...You know too much, don't you?" He growls out but just nods at your words.

"So when I saw you with the blonde girl, it seemed to trigger some bad memories...So I flipped but you did flip back on me so I would say we are even right ?"You smile licking your blood off your fingers healing your body as your heart feels better.

"...Are you ok tho?" You nod and smile at his sweet side still making you cuddle in his chest.

"I'm better now, but do you know about my dreams to have a harem? You are the third person in my harem that I have...But I like you more because of your similarities to her. "

"Who is her? And Harem? You didn't tell me anything about that.."

"Good...At least now you know about it...Who she is, is none of your business yet...I actually think I have told you enough things for now ... I just came here for a snack which was you but now my mood has changed... I'm headed back now ...look of for me coming back when I get to sabaody ok?" You smile getting up kissing his lips softly as you look at him standing up, covered in your blood and tears. Sighing you grab a camera out of your pouch snapping a picture of him looking like a bloody sexy mess.

"I'll keep this close to my heart...You have been upgraded to my little villain instead of my little birdy...~ Farwell for now!"You disappear from his bedroom, appearing on the rooftop of a random building in whiskey peak.

Sighing as you look at the sun setting which means it's party time, what choice should you choose. Drinking contest or fucking an extra? Booze time it is! Grabbing a cigarette from your pouch and a lighter as you chuckle thinking of Ace's power will replace the said lighter you grab. Lighting the cigarette you jump down landing near a 'Nun' and a child, they gasp at your appearance but all you do is inhale and combine Smoker's power making a smoke heart and wink at the 'Nun'.

"Wow, I have never been so jealous of a God before ...How can they have someone as pretty as you!"You grab her hand kissing her in a studying manner, watching her reaction to your flirting.

"Gasp....Mnn doesn't be jealous of the Gods..."She blushes as she tries to talk to you but she doesn't notice that she said Gods instead of one God.

"Aww, a Blushing Nun how lucky am I? But I'm wondering if you can show me where the party is !" You smile and pull her in your arms, her back to your chest, leaning your face into her neck.

"Come on darling~"You smile blowing some air on her back making her blush more as she nods and she starts walking towards a loud house with cheers. Walking inside you see you are just in time to join the drinking contest and you stop to talk to Zoro first.

"Hey, Mosshead !"You smile running into him with your arms open and him catching you in a hug.

"What! Perverted Woman!"Zoro blushes as you snuggle in his arms, so you decide to embarrass him more by kissing his lips in a loving peck.

_**"Let's have some fun!!"** _

* * *

I know I just updated two days ago but I wanted to write again while I'm on break, so Happy late thanksgiving! and this chapter just showed why your middle name is violet! 

I kinda just wanted some angst and a plot since a lot of smut is coming soon so prepare for it.

Thanks for reading and I love all your comments.


	17. Ｇｏｏｄ　Ｂｏｏｚｅ　どス悦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! 
> 
> There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence.
> 
> If you don't like smut don't read.
> 
> Don't report 
> 
> +18 only pls 
> 
> Now that's started let's have a fun time.

**Ｂａｒｆｌｙ 王ブペ**

**【ａ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ ｗｈｏ ｓｐｅｎｄｓ ｍｕｃｈ ｔｉｍｅ ｄｒｉｎｋｉｎｇ ｉｎ ｂａｒｓ】**   
  


_**"Let's have some fun!!"** _

The moon rises and the welcoming party at Whiskey peak continues, while cheers and smiles are seen all around the room. If you look around you can see Usopp telling his little tall tales of his adventures with a small blush on cheeks as the citizens around him cheers and laughs at his tales. While you, Nami, and Zoro have started the drinking contest with their good booze and a mix of sleeping drugs in the alcohol. 

"Amazing! This Man outdrank 10 people!" Someone shouted as Zoro beats this random chubby citizen and smirks as he hits the empty beer mug on the table in victory.

"This lady here outdrank 12 people! " Nami wipes her mouth as she holds an empty beer mug up.

"And this lady here outdrank 15 people! " You smile as you lick your lips as you enjoy the taste of the drugged booze, it really is delicious! Smiling you look around to see Luffy stuffing his face like usual but he looks different from usual...aka looking like a circle making you laugh at his new shape.

"Holy Moly! Here we have their captain who's eaten enough food for 20 people! The cook just collapsed!" Some skinny chef just passed out next to Luffy making you feel a bit back but then you remember that these citizens are all assassins and mercenaries...but the poor guy looks dead.

"Please have mercy on me..."You hear the dead-looking chef say before passing out next to Luffy as he lifts an empty plate smiling with joy.

"More!"

"And would you take a look at this lady killer! He's flirting with twenty women all by himself! What a pirate crew!!!" You look at Sanji, unknowingly making eye contact with one extra who smirks at you before kissing his cheek making you smile as you pull Zoro next to you while making eye contact still with the red-haired extra woman. Zoro looks confused but quickly gasps as you smash your lips onto his kissing him while you lift your middle finger up towards her before moving your lips to his neck biting it softly and your eyes seem to glow as you glare towards her, a faint red shine seen on your (e/c) eyes before vanishing as quickly as it came.

"What the !" Zoro tries to speak but all you do is bite him, making him bite back a groan from coming out. The red-haired woman frowns for a second before putting on a mask of smiling but you can still feel her glare.

"Shush ~ I'm just in a mood, so bear with it." But still being petty you mouthed one word that makes her face crack, flushed red in anger as she grinds on her teeth before dashing off in anger. 

_**'Pathetic'**_ You mouthed with a smug face before rubbing your face in Zoro's neck happily.

"...Damn woman ." That's all he says before picking up another mug filled with the intoxicating booze.

"Hahahahaha! What a festib- Ahem! Ma-ma-maa~ Festive night this is! Your enjoyment means the world to us !" The curly-haired man laughs as his voice trails on darkly.

"Truly...It means the world.." His grim voice ends his sentence as he foretells the future it seems but the only future you think about is punishing a naughty crocodile and having fun with a devilish woman who is soon to make an appearance.

As you release Zoro from your hold, you look around to find a lovely place to nap until Robin shows up. But before you can look around too long you feel an arm grab your wrist pulling you into a dark room, feeling ropes wrap around your wrist and another rope tying up your legs.

"How kinky ~"You moan out in delight as you make your cheeks blush, breathing in deeply you let out an erotic moan only to earn you a slap in the face from a person with red hair.

"You fucking, Bitch! How dare you call me pathetic !"She growls out making you sigh as you lick your lips in delight. Though it didn't actually hurt you, the thrill of playing the weak damsel in distress sounded pretty tasty right now. 

"Ouch! Why are you mad at me!" You frown and flinch making it seem like your hurt before making your voice shake in 'fear'. 

"You think I will believe your bullshit!" The woman you decide to name 'Hannah' for now has become a fun little acting practice for you. The excitement of acting like your favorite villainess again makes you feel warm inside as it's been a while since you have gotten to be like 'Violet'.

"Pft...You... I don't understand why you are mad at me for... Since all I did was tell the truth, you a just fucking pathetic! I mean...breaking character from just a little comment...Truly path-!"You are grabbed by the hair as she slams your face into the hard floor of the darkroom, making you bite your tongue on accident. As you cough out your blood from your wounded tongue you look up to see her smirk down at you.

"Said the pathetic bitch on the floor coughing blood from just a little beating from a woman you called ' pathetic ', sometimes you need to learn to keep your pretty mouth shut before you try to mess with professionals like me, girl~" She smiles as she kicks you in the stomach making you whine loudly to hide the growl coming out of your mouth as you do it also makes the bitch think that she could kill you with ease.

"..."

"Aww, cat got your tongue little girl? Or do you finally realize your place now? You really aren't worth the price that is on your head. " You listen to see if they are almost done with the party before you make your move but sadly they still seem to be going at it. 

"...Are you a bounty hunter?"You gasp in shock as you make your eyes widen in fear while you try to crawl away from her before she smirks at your little act. 

"That's right ~ I'm a bounty hunter and this whole island is filled with them! So don't hope for any help from your crew or that little boyfriend of yours!"She sneers at you making you put out your crocodile tears to stress the point that you are helpless. 

_'Just like Violet said before...'' It's not always fun being the cat..sometimes it's fun to be the mouse''...Let's play the weak little mouse who is helpless against the mean big scary cat~ '_

"Are...you going to kill me ?" You say with a shaky voice as you cut the ropes with your strings before keeping them on like you are still tied up. 

"I think I'm going to play with you first! But for now, why don't you just take a little nap first!" She laughs as she punches you hard in the head making you flinch and 'pass out'. Your body laying limp with shallow breathing as the woman laughs at you before walking out making you sigh.

"I'm going to have fun breaking you~ But I'm getting hungry...my dumb little villain ruined my snack so now I'm paying for it even though it was his fault! Hmph! so unfair!"You pout as you get up with a slight pop as you feel your back crack making you feel lighter. You pull out a pack of cigarettes and a pale pink lighter as you glance around hearing the party slow down a bit but not fully over. 

"Now what am I going to do when she comes back? Should I tie her up and gag her loud mouth as I kick her in the stomach and slam her on the ground as she did to me...karma right ?" You mumble quietly as you out the pack pulling out a cigarette which is something you used to rely on a lot when you were acting, it always seemed to calm your nerves without trying cocaine and some painkillers everyone seemed to offer you. 

"Have I fallen from grace? "You question yourself as you place a lit cigarette in on your lips inhaling slowly before letting out a big puff of smoke as you ponder what changed in your emotions to make you like this. Sighing you relax your body as you slide down the wall to sit on the floor with eyes of boredom, waiting on your prey to come back and hopefully alone.

"ahh.." You listen to the sounds of the party ending and hear voices telling people to move the pirates to another room which is luckily not this room. Tapping your foot on the floor , sighing you finish your cigarette before you sit up and prepare your strings for the bitch who became your prey.

"I love being the cat ~"You smirk when the door opens revealing the bitch who dared to act like a cat in front of you without even being good enough to be a mouse may be a dirty cockroach instead. You quickly tie her up before slamming her face into the floor next to your blood you coughed up because you bit your tongue.

"Ahh! You fucking Bit-! Mnnph" Her mouth is covered with your strings before she can speak any more trash out of that dirty mouth of hers. 

"Pft! You really thought you were the cat huh? That I was just a little mouse? Huh? Well, I really hate to break it to you but you are nothing but a fucking cockroach~"You kick her in the stomach making her start to cry in pain. 

"I fucking hate cockroaches! But ill teach you a quick lesson before I leave you here ~"You smile as you start to giggle with a dark look.

After an hour she seemed to pass out from the pain and probably shock from the little lesson you gave her. What a shame, cockroaches should have been a little harder to smash but I guess she wasn't even a cockroach maybe she was an unlucky worm. You hear crashes and loud gunfire so you think that's your cue to head to the ship and wait to see a lovely woman who is awfully devilish according to some. As you walk out you see Luffy holding Usopp by the nose for some reason but all you do is wave at him before yelling at him.

"I'm heading to the ship! " You smile as he nods at you before you run off to the ship, as you are running you see fog is lifting a little as the sun is soon to rise on this long night. Making it to the ship you jump on the deck seeing the duck of the princess, humming you lay down on the railing closing your eyes as you wait for the others.

"We're off!"You open your eyes to realize that you fell asleep for a bit to see all the crew on the ship and Vivi as well, smirking you wait to see the lovely lady that should sound make her appearance. With you zoning out of the conversation happing another you until you hear a certain voice.

"How foolish...Thinking a decoy would work..."You hear her voice from afar as you look around to find her.

"What's going on?!? Why did we have to set so soon!?! Can't we stay at least one more night ?!? Their party was a blast and they have so many cute girls!?!" Sanji yells out making Usopp start to yell as well.

"That's right you have no idea if we'll ever come across town as nice as that one! so let's take things nice and easy! We are pirates you know! I mean the sun hasn't even risen yet! Come on, let's go back !!" Usopp yells making Zoro glare at them before turning to Nami.

"I think you oughta go explain to them what happened..."

"Consider it done!"Nami beams before punching Usopp and Sanji to make them get the point.

"The fog is lifting, it's almost moring."You smirk when you see a certain lovely woman make her appearance, you feel yourself drool slightly in hunger before smirking at your soon to be meal, licking your lips in joy as you hear her voice.

"Be careful not to crash your ship into the rocks near the shore and congratulations on your escape! " She smirks as she sits on the rails by Namis trees.

"Wha!?!"

"Who's That !?"

"What a nice ship this is ." She comments with a smile as you make your way to Zoro whispering in his ear saying you are going to follow her and that you will meet them in Alabasta and he nods.

"I must tell you, Ms. Wednesday, I met up with Mr.8 just a little while ago..." Robin smirks as you just jump to where her turtle is before turning yourself invisible, smirking you sit on the turtle waiting for her.

_**"I can't wait to taste you ~"** _

* * *

* * *

A little late but I plan on having the first of many gxg smut next chapter, it was going to be this chapter but it was too rushed so I decided to make it the next chapter.

Thank you for your support and love.

Your comments make me work fast and make me want to continue this so thank you so much, tell me your thought on this chapter.


	18. Ｍｉｓｓ　Ａｌｌ　Ｓｕｎｄａｙ　ネン衛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! 
> 
> There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence.
> 
> If you don't like smut don't read.
> 
> Don't report 
> 
> +18 only pls 
> 
> Now that's started let's have a fun time.

**Ｈａｎｄｓｙ ガオゥ**

**【 ｔｅｎｄｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｔｏｕｃｈ ｏｔｈｅｒ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ．】**

_**"I can't wait to taste you ~"** _

While waiting for Robin to come back to the giant turtle you decide to make yourself comfy on the pillows that are laid out on top of the turtle, smiling as you look at the cowboy hat on its head...how cute but you rather be looking at the devilish woman with a cowboy hat. But something that you need to think about is which role you should play in this arc and how you want to seduce the devilish woman and punishing the bad little crocy~. The thought alone of having fun with the both of them is making you feel so hungry and hot, but what about Ace? Sighing you decide you will be done with the two villains by then. But while you are waiting with your thoughts consuming you unknowingly set off one of your abilities on accident, though it will make anyone next to you crave you without any hesitation.

"Let's go, Bunch." You hear her voice in your ears making you turn to see her sitting next to you and you learned the giant cowboy hat-wearing turtle's name, Bunch...how cute.

"Urn" You just noticed the turtle is smoking a cigarette making you slap your hands to your lips to hid your giggle. You see Robin turn towards you but all she does is blush for some reason making you think she sees you but luckily she doesn't.

"First up is 'Little Garden', this should be interesting." She says before relaxing next to you luckily not touching you.

Around a day or so you arrive at the Alabasta Kingdom, but you are fucking starving by the time you reach the Desert island but while you were waiting you changed into a pale pink dancer outfit since invisible to Robin but when you hit the shore of the Alabasta kingdom its night time and Robin starts to walk into a semi-good bar making you smirk at the opportunity for her being your meal. You don't follow her into the bar yet since you want to not seem like a stalker, turning your self visible and holding your stomach in pain for a second.

"Shush I'm going to eat soon so just wait...I know It's going to be worth it, I promise you ~" Smiling you walking into the bar with a little sway of your hips as you walk to the bar smiling at the bartender you as for a Hurricane as you pull out a few belis to pay for it. Looking around you try to spot Robin around but you don't see her quite yet so you decide to just drink till you find her.

"Add another please~"Fuck you feel yourself blushing when you feel someone's voice come from behind you as the bend over your frame, breast pressed against your back, and you gulping as you turn to look who was able to sneak up behind you.

"...Oh, Hello~ Mind if I buy you the drink ?" You smirk when you see the devilish woman pressed on you which a flushed face making you feel warm inside, seems like she likes you.

"Oh~ I don't mind at all" She flirts back at you honestly making you want to gasp at the unexpected reaction from her but that doesn't matter when you hold two drinks in your hand handing one to the sexy black-haired woman.

"Well if you don't mind would you tell me your name? " You smile as you look her up and down with a predatory look in your eyes.

"Mmn you can call me Miss All Sunday ~" 

"Well, Miss all Sunday you can call me Monday then since Monday cums after Sunday ~" You see her fight off a laugh at your corny joke it makes her blush still.

"Monday cums after Sunday? Well maybe we might have to test that ~" 

That was how Robin found her face pressed into the mattress of a shitty inn that was the nearest to the bar you guys were at, as your fingers curl inside Robin, rubbing insistently against her sweet spot. Robin can feel the skin of your bare chest against her as her back arches to allow you easier access into her sweet pussy. Robin shut her eyes as the feeling starts to build again, waves of pleasure rising within her which makes you lick your lips at the mess you are making out of her.

"Fuck! Monday !" Robin moans out as she is nearing her end, but all you can think about is seeing her cum and how you hate that she is calling you Monday, but she refused to let you tell her your real name. The only time you will ever be jealous of Monday is right now!

Your bodies are slick with sweat, and Robin feel tears start to form in her eyes from the overstimulation. You're not sure how long it's been since you and Robin ran into this room with each other lips locked together, all you know is the morning sun has started to set. Wow, it might have been a while since you have been edging Robin for at least four hours by now.

"Please! Let me cum this time!" You hear her beg for release but you aren't about to let her cum without seeing her face at least. You flip Robin over, straddling her and leaning forward so that your foreheads are almost pressed together. She continues to whine as Your fingers continue their relentless pursuit. You watch her face closely, her face flushed, with tears in her eyes that are dangerously close to falling but you know it's out of pleasure, not pain.

"I don't know ~ Maybe if you beg a little better ~" You smirk as you kiss her deeply adding your tongue in her mouth which was made possible with her constant moans from your fingers. You can see that she closes her eyes when you start to kiss her as if in bliss. Damn you are done with just kissing her and fingering her! 

"Pwease...ngh!" She moans out in the kiss making you smirk as you pull out your fingers and pull your lips away from her lips. With a sadistic smirk, you move yourself off of her before she can protest your tongue licked a stripe across her clit had her choking out a soft moan. You dove in without restraint, hand spreading Robin open to suck and lick to your heart's content and your stomach's joy. When Robin throws her hand into your hair you decide to add a finger inside again making you started to curl it into Robin every time when you felt a tug at your hair.

"Monday ~ Please More! " After a minute you could hear her praising you like you are a god making you giggle sending vibrations into her making her twitch slightly. 

"That's my good girl, beg more! " You smirk at her taste, she was so wet! You have a lovely buffet right in front of you right now. 

"Please let me come please I'm begging you !" Well, you are seeing the sun come up so why not let her cum for you can deal with crocodile soon and maybe get back in time to see chopper! 

" Of course I will~ Now come for me ~"Your thumb swirled around her clit, puttingthe right amount of pressure to send her hurtling over the edge as your tongue made its way inside her, sucking up all her sweet love juice. Her hands tugging your hair tightly making you flinch a little since you are pretty sure she may have pulled some out on accident but it probably is your fault for edging her for around four hours. 

"Fucking worth the wait~ You taste so fucking great! What a shame you moaned out Monday instead of my name though but next time will be different, ok ?" You smile as you get up to take a shower after you do you put on your dancer's outfit before looking at her tired face as you walk out when she passes out.

"Should I just fly there or take a camel or something ?" You wonder before you hear your Snail ringing.

"Pururru....pururu...Clank"

"Hello ?"

"(Y/n)!!!! We are stuck in Little Garden! The log pose takes forever to reset here! " You hear Nami complain.

"Don't worry, everything will work out...Trust me, I'm following Miss All Sunday right now, I'm planning on meet you guys here but don't worry about me ok? Also please be careful because your next destination will be an unplanned stop but you must go there, also my blood won't help heal because I didn't make that extra vail for healing ."

"Umm...Ok, But are you telling me something is going to happen to one of us that needs to use your blood to heal?"

"Oh...tell Zoro I like his pose!.... Buh bye " You hang up on her before she can ask more questions, you decide to turn into the pink phoenix form that you stole from Marco, flying in the sandy air knowing it alerted Crocodile since he is using his sand on the sky.

"Is ace here? Mnn, let's just browse around the island !" Flying in the sky you see colorful stands full of people, almost like a flea market making you hover in the air as you look from above browsing. While you are flying around you hear your snail going off again making you groan in annoyance hoping it's not Nami again. Flying towards a rooftop, landing softly as you transform back into your human form, making someone who was watching you from afar glance at your form with a frown. 

"Puru...Puru...Puru" Looking at the snail you see a white mustache on it and a little whitebeard flag symbol on its chest making you confused on why he is calling you.

"Clank....Hello? "

"Gurarara, what is with the weak hello? You were so brave when you were in front of me! Where did all the spunk go! "

"Haha...Well then Hello, Pops! What do I owe the honor? Did you miss my pretty voice so that much that you had to call me ~"

"Gurarara there's that spunk, brat! I just wanted to call to say something about that war of the best you were talking about."

"Oh?~ Please tell me "

"You said that I would die right? And so would my brat?"

"Correct, but I have no intentions of letting your brat die...I will save him even if it cost me my life, but I plan on making him seem like he died at least for two years to avoid any changes...Have you chosen if you wanted to die or live? Because if you do I would have to fake your death and you would lose your power as well...but if you chose death then I will let you be. I also don't plan on telling Ace about this or about my plan to save him because he needs to 'Die' for the future but he won't trust me ."

"...I have chosen to live for now but when the day comes, please allow me to choose again if I change my mind...I called to say this."

"Ok Pops! You got it and I'm going to see your brat soon, but I don't know when yet"

"Gurarara I'm sorry for his behavior in advance!"You giggle before saying goodbye to him and put your snail in your pouch not noticing someone behind you who only heard 'Pops'. The person behind you looks at your form before hiding from you when you change into your phoenix form flying off towards the casino city where the crocodile should be and hopefully you won't die of heat while traveling.

"He chooses to live for now...I wonder what his choice will be in the end...But the real question is should I gamble first or go straight punishment time...?"Thinking about your options you decide you want to gamble and dress the part when you get there. The sun in the sky isn't that bad but it does make the sky looked really gorgeous and the sandy hills you fly by are lovely, it's almost like Egypt here. The wind is a little heavy in the sky but it doesn't matter right now.

"The city called 'Rain Base' if I remember correctly." Seems like you are right since you see a gaudy building with an obse gold bananagator on top of a golden framed pyramid filled with widows, it really is something. Flying into an alley you turn into your human form and grab a pale pink short dress with gold details on it, golden high heels, and a pink boa for fashion! Changing into your new outfit you walk out of the alleyway with a smile as you walk towards the casino called 'Rain Dinners'.

_**"Let's get our gambling freak on!"** _

* * *

Hope you guys get that reference! And I hope you enjoy the first gxg sumt!

Tell me your thoughts and feeling on this!

I love all your comments and hearts!


	19. Note

I'm sorry you won't get a chapter this week unless I feel better but I just loss someone I love . Also happy new years 🎇


	20. Ｔｒａｐｐｅｄ　猿哀気

_**Warning!!!** _

_There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence._

_If you don't like smut don't read._

_Don't report_

_+18 only pls_

_Now that's started let's have a fun time._

* * *

**Ｄｕｐｅ ん下ダ**

**【 ａ ｖｉｃｔｉｍ ｏｆ ｄｅｃｅｐｔｉｏｎ．】**

_**"Let's get our gambling freak on!"** _

You have to admit this casino is pretty classy and it makes you excited to gamble, but something feels off slightly. But who cares when the slot machines are calling your name, making your way to the cashier to get some chips to play and possibly win. Smiling you greet the cashier who happens to be a young man around six feet even making you look up slightly but something about his eyes throw you off as they shine a lovely pink color, the feeling you felt when meeting Dio the first is what you feel now, his sharp eyes seem to match his face as he grins with sharp fang-like teeth and a tattoo of a _Wild Roses_. 

"Can I get chips here?"You ask not breaking eye contact with him smirking at his looks, quite short-sighted of you but what can you say, looks matter but personality is just a bonus.

"Mmn...you sure can~ Miss ?" He smirks as he purres out his word with a deep tone making you feel a sharp shiver down your spine.

"I would like to start with a hundred thousand belis for now and you can call me...Violet~" You almost gave your real name out on accident, since you are wanted you should reframe from being like Luffy who is always saying "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the king of the pirates." You aren't dumb enough to draw attention until you finish your quest here.

"Violet~...I quite like that name but I do hate liars. Let me get your chips ready~" He walks to the back making you raise an eyebrow at his actions like why couldn't he just hand you some chips that were next to him but since he was hot you let it go even those you were feeling red flags.

"I'm back~ By the way, you can call me Ares." Well aren't you fucked, but it can't be another god can it? Who knows but you do know what that tattoo means on his neck, a warning it seems. He is definitely not an extra you can just feel it, but you don't want to stay any longer to know who he is. Grabbing your belis you slam them on the counter before grabbing your chips running off not hearing what he says.

"Run my little vutlure~ "

Breathing out in relief when you get far enough from him you sit down on a chair that is facing a slot machine, smiling you put a chip in the slot machine. But what you didn't notice is that you were in a dark corner where no one was quite secluded from everyone, another red flag but the spinning of the slot machine is enough to distract you.

"Let's gamble! Mommy needs some exciting fun!"You smile as you put your chips in the machine as you wait to see if you win. 

"Mommy? What a strange kink you must have, I'm pretty sure your name was (Y/n)~ And I have a few questions to ask you." A golden hook is put around your neck making you sigh at your dumbass self being caught like this, it's a Luffy move right here.

"Well I do have a few strange kinks, but I don't feel like telling someone who has a hook around my neck, to be honest but I am a fan of danger ~ Crocy boy~" You smirk as you tilt your head up to look into his sharp black eyes which are looking down at you with anger in his eyes. Looking at his face closely he looks pretty fucking hot but him being eight feet and three in a half inches it hurts your next slightly.

"Watch your mouth, Bitch. " Wow can't these villains come up with other insults because it's getting kinda old now. Smirking as he presses the golden hook against your throat enough to make you gasp. 

"Oh my, you're into choking as well ~ How splendid! " You smile as he growls at you with a huff a cloud of smoke is blown in your face making you frown.

"Don't you know your place right now? This hook is not just for looks it has a deadly poison in it that could kill you in a minute. But you must think that you're tough shit right just because you have a bounty. Disgusting brat ." Well, I guess he can call me more than a bitch but brat...that's more a turn on then an insult.

"Well I don't seem to know my place, shall you put me in my place?" Smirking you lick your lips as he frowns down at you before stabbing a syringe in your arm before you can move you look down in shock.

"Sweet dreams brat, seems like you didn't know Miss All Sunday told me about you and that dumb princess also I have someone else on my side." Feeling dizzy you find yourself infected by the drug that was injected into your arm.

"You bastard..."Confused that you are infected with whatever he put in you but you are more confused at why he is attacking you, as you try to fight the most likely drug in your arm.

"Why are you doing this...?" you question as your eyes get heavy, growling as you grab the hook in front of your throat you grip hard enough to break it into pieces. Well, it seems this drug or whatever is only making you sleepy not weak so you aren't going to take this shit.

"Well, you could say a friend of mine told me about you and your interesting style of punishment as well as you might be coming for me next...also it seems you are a bit of a wanderer so I got a heads up by Miss All Sunday about your appearance in Alabasta."He smirks as your eyes began to flutter close.

"Fuckin Bitch Bird!"After you say that your eyes close finally and then all you see is black. At least that's what he seems to believe but also you need to remind yourself to ignore that bitch of a bird if he wants attention so badly by pulling a stunt like this then he probably thinks after this whole event is over then I would come rushing hin to punish him again.

_'He is truly a man-child and this cocky bastard is going to be taught a hard lesson.'_

Making your body fall limp you feel your body being picked up in a princess hold it seems, how romantic of him! Fighting the urge to sneer at him at his weird way of kidnapping it seems, but it doesn't take long for you to reach what you think is a basement that is pretty cold in this desert of an island. As you feel him place you on a bed!?! What the hell is he trying to do to you, fuck you as torture or something? But you feel him grab something metal like cuffs or chains as they make sounds clacking together.

"Aren't you a letdown? Doflamingo made it sound that you were someone strong who was able to use your blood for some amazing things and was incredibly cunning but all you did is was fall into my trap." Wow, he is talking to a passed out person about how great of a letdown.

"Should I call him in brag about how easy it was to trap you down here? It would definitely be amazing to piss off that cocky bastard! Kuhahaha! I love that idea if I do say so myself Kuhahaha!" He grabs your face with one hand squeezing it to make your lips pucker like a fish but what happened next also made you crack. Hearing him make a weird noise with his mouth before you feel something hit your face as it drops down your face making your eyebrow twitch in anger, this bastard just spit on you.

"Kuhahaha!" He laughs as you hear him grab a snail ringing making you think he is calling Doflamingo, then you feel your arm being chained to the bed.

"Pururur...Purururu...Clank."

"...Crocodile? What do you need? More weapons again or something?"Doflamingo's deep voice enters your ears making you twitch in annoyance.

"Kuhahaha no...I have just had something to tell you." You can picture Crocodile's smirk from here as he prepares to brag about how 'weak' you were.

"Fufufufufu...Really? Is it something exciting?" 

"Remember how you told me about a woman named '(Y/N)'?"

"...Yes I do, what's your point?"

"I have her in my bed right now chained and knocked out but she did break one of my golden hooks though but she really was a letdown, from what I hear she was strong and cunning but here she is in my trap."You open your eyes and sit up without making noise so you don't alert Crocodile yet but you have finally gotten an idea for his punishment! Smirking as you use your power to make the area around you soundproof as you break the chains of your wrist, Crocodlie's back is still facing you so you decide to grab some ropes out of your pouch choosing to make them pink ropes to match your outfit.

"...I don't believe that at all, what kind of joke are you playing on me ?" Smirking as you stand up but you feel a shiver down your spine when you hear Doflamingo's voice which you can picture him frowning with his deep threatening voice.

"Well, you should because I'm looking at her right n-"Crocodile is cut off as he sees you standing up with a smirk. Walking slowly towards him as you turn off the soundproofing around you. Before he can move you grab a gag from your pouch and run towards him shoving it in his mouth, locking it behind his head with a smile, moving towards the Snail you pick up the phone part.

"Fufufufu is there something wrong Crocodile?"

"Tch tch, I can't believe you my little disobedient bird. I didn't expect you to tell him about me nor about me coming to punish him. You know it really makes me angry~"Smilling you look at Crocodile mouthing one word to him as you continue to talk to Doflamingo.

"...(Y/n)...I'm sorry.."

"How cute! Do you really think I'm fucking stupid? Like I would accept that weak apology from you? You already pissed me off last time and now you are doing it again. You really desire a punishment, don't you? Well, I'll give you one!"Smiling you grab your rope as you look at a pissed Crocodile who hasn't done what you mouthed.

"(Y/n)...I do want...More please...come punish me again!"How honest of him to say that, but it's not about him right now.

"Well, then I want you to listen, and you better not speak ok? My little Birdie ~"You fake a sweet loving voice, before delivering a hard kick in the stomach of Crocodile for disobeying you, the gag is made with sea stone so he is a little slow now.

"Yes..."

"Strip now!" you say as his eyes gawk at you in surprise at your demand, he can tell how pissed you are from the command.

Bending over, he takes off his shoes, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. Your hands reach for your rope you place on the table next to the Snail. You watch as he slowly pulls off his clothes with a glare, but all you do is smirk at him before laughing at him.

"Aww can't you be faster than this ?" Walking behind him you tie his hands behind his back before pulling out a pink collar with a bell, placing it on his next as you do you hear him growl at you.

"You know, people who try to drug women are the worst! So know you aren't even a human know to me or to anyone! You are you a pig who doesn't even deserve to be even that, to be honest." Smiling you grab a pigtail butt plug you ram it up to his ass without lube or anything making him scream in pain through his pink gag.

"ARG MMF"Phusing the tail deeper with your foot, smiling in enjoyment as you watch him tear up a bit. You drag him to the floor next to the bed, sitting on his knees facing the bed as you sit right in front of him looking down at him.

"Does it hurt?" you pet his head as you smile he nods softly making you giggle before moving to take off his gag for you can return the favor from earlier.

"Open your mouth and don't say anything, got it because if you do I don't think I can hold back from hurting you even more ok? I would hate for you to step out of line and lose your tongue ok ?"Smiling you undo the gag, watching him closely in case he tries something but he just opens his mouth for you.

"Good pig! I'm proud of you !"You smile as you bite your tongue adding it into your saliva before grabbing his face and drooling into his mouth. He flinches as your saliva goes in his mouth mixed with your blood.

"Now I want you to swallow it ok? If you do I'll be nicer I promise."He nods before swallowing your saliva with a disgusted face but also with fear.

"Good job! Now I will let speak!"You smile as you stick your fingers in his mouth playing with his tongue, he groans before he tries to speak you shove them down his throat with a grin.

"But you will only be able to talk when I ask you a question or let you ok? Now you will call me Mistress got it?"He nods at you before you take out your fingers allowing him to speak.

"Now what do we say? Will you behave or do I have to hurt you?"Stepping on his hard boner with your foot he groans as he goes to speak

_**"Yes, Mistress...I will behave."** _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little cliffhanger and I made this a little spicy with a new character as well!

Also, can you guess what a Wild rose stands for? If you can I'll send you an exclusive mature artwork I did of bnha and one piece.

I'm back! And I love all your concerns and comments.


	21. Ｃｈａｎｇｅｓ　亜温ペ

_**Warning!!!** _

_There will be sexual themes, strong language, and violence._

_If you don't like smut don't read._

_Don't report_

_+18 only pls_

_Now that's started let's have a fun time._

_**!Trigger Warning!** _

**_Slight gaslighting, degrading, and extremely dark._ **

**_If you can't handle dark themes please skip this chapter but if you continue to read I did warn you so beware._ **

* * *

**Ｏｍｉｓｓｉｏｎ ブもシ**

_**【 ａ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ ｏｒ ｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ ｈａｓ ｂｅｅｎ ｌｅｆｔ ｏｕｔ ｏｒ ｅｘｃｌｕｄｅｄ．】** _

_**"Yes, Mistress...I will behave."** _

Removing your foot from his boner you look down at his dark black eyes shaking slightly in fear making you smile with your eyes close, making a sweet loving image of you in his eyes making him calm down slightly. Heavy breathing is heard from the Snail Doflamingo is on making you let out a sigh before opening your eyes to look at him again. Moving your hand to grab his chin you grip it hard enough to see marks forming, holding his chin you make him stare at you in the eyes before you let go of his chin with a disgusted look on your face. Looking towards the Snail you sigh again before raising your hand up looking straight into Crocodile's eyes you go to slap him but stop right before hitting him making him flinch.

"You know, I would never hurt you...unless you did something to make your mistress mad. ~"You rub his cheek lovingly before rubbing his boner with your foot slightly, seeing him groan and flinch slightly makes you smile. Using Doflamingos strings you make Crocodile stand up and throw him on the bed tying him up to the bed where he can't move anywhere.

"What!?!" Crocodile lets out a gasp before looking at you in surprise and anticipation, making you giggle at him before standing up off of the bed.

"It's ok my little pig~, but do prepare yourself."Opening your mouth you show him your fangs before biting your lip making your blood come out.

"Open your mouth ." You demand quickly as your tower over him, waiting for him to open his mouth like a good little pig but all your meet with is questions and not actions making you growl.

"Why do you want me to open my mouth !?!" Crocodile may be confused but he isn't following orders so does his excuse really matter, you glare at him making his blood run cold and glup.

"Oi! You disgusting pig!"Growling you grab his hair pulling him up towards your face making him flinch and shiver in pain as his eyes water slightly. Raising your hand up you bring it down on his face making his head turn and his eyes let out some tears making you sneer at him, but you decide to give him one more chance to listen.

"When your Mistress orders you to do something you do it got it you disgusting pig! Don't you dare forget your place!"You growl before letting go of his hair letting him flop down on the bed as his head hits the mattress you wait a few seconds before smiling lovingly.

"Now, Open your mouth! Don't make me ask again, pig."

"Ahh" Opening his mouth wide which makes his eyes slightly close in the process, tilting his head back while he sits up for you. Smiling you pour your blood and saliva in his mouth with a happy smile.

"Good boy" Smiling down at him, your eyes fill with sadistic pleasure as you think about his punishment.

"I'll give you two choices ok? One is to beg for mercy and admit your sins, getting a small punishment with some pleasure mixed in Or Second option, the one My little clingy bird choose was the second one but its quite different for you so you won't get as much pleasure as him since you pissed me off royally by the way, but the second option is to not admit your sins and fail to make me give you mercy. You have five seconds to choose."

"..."

Walk towards a table that was in this basement room, looking at the grinning snail on the table you sit down on the table crossing your legs you pick up the snail to speak to your little bird. Sighing as you think of a way to make both of them be punishment at the same time when you do you decide to use your skill to make him appear here too! Smiling you watch as Crocodile says nothing as the time is ticking which makes you let out a 'tch'.

"Birdie...are you alone?"

"Fufufuf I am, _Mistress_ ~" As to mock Crocodile he called you that making you growl before snapping your finger, making a pink coated individual fall on the floor in front of you, a shocked groan escapes his lips.

"..."

"..."

A large smirk crawls on your face as the two villains look at you in shock, an awkward silence is slowly turning into dread that sends a chill down both of their spines. 

"Well, what do we have here? Two bitches whimpering even though I haven't started yet?" Using his strings you tie up Doflamingo and throw him right next to Crocodile. Quickly running over to Doflamingo you bite your finger to make it bleed, shoving your fingers down his throat making him gag, eyes watering up as you take your other hand to rip off his glasses and crushing them in your hand as a threat to disobey you or resist.

"Guah!"

"Swallow!" You order as you use the strings to cut off his clothes leaving him bare, smiling once you see his adam's apple bob as he swallows your blood feeling the drug hit him immensely making him let out a moan and his bottom half seems to be up and ready to bad though.

"I'm quite disappointed in both of you, A pig and a whiney little bitch. Since both of you want to be just vicious people I think you need a reality check here and now ~ How about nipple piercings for both of you! I love bad boys ~ Because that means I can treat them roughly since they can take it ." Smiling you grab your pouch bringing out pale pink heart barbells, forceps, pale pink gloves, and pink piercing needles. You haven't pierced a male's nipple for around a year but you remember how to but you debate whether you should numb them or not...Nope, they are getting punished so no need.

"WAIT!" Both of them scream but you quickly gag them with string balls to keep them quiet, smiling you make Crocdlie walk over to you using the strings and sit on the chair next to the table and you make Doflamingo walk next to him wrapping his arms around Crocodile's neck from behind making you smile as about of them try to struggle.

"Shush the more you struggle the more I want to hurt you ~ But I might need a marker later and a mirror...hmm well I'm going to count to three then you breathe in ok? Breathe out when I at the barbell ok?" Smiling you quickly prep him before grabbing his nipple with the forceps and the needle in your gloved hand slowly but quickly pierce his nipple and adding the pale pink heart barbell to his nipple as his nipple bleeds a little making you kiss his nipple as he moans out in pleasure in pain since the drug is overpowering the pain, licking up his blood you smirk before grabbing the forceps and quickly repeat the process with the other nipple kissing and licking up the blood as you look down at his flushed face, teary eyes look up at you with pleasure-filled eyes and shame making you feel hot and excited at his display.

"Delicious! You taste so good~ And look at that cute whimpering face, it makes me wanna 'keep' you ~...But now it's my little birdies turn ~ " Smilling you move them to switch places making you smirk and grab another needle and prep Doflamingo as you repeat the same process, once you finish you look at your work with a smile before rubbing your chin in thought.

"Hmmm, I think you are missing something very important! " Smiling you pull out to collars that say (Y/n)'s bitch and put them on both of them.

_**"Now that you look the part ~ Let's train, my puppies~"** _

* * *

Sorry, it's shorter than usual but I have covid for a few weeks and haven't been able to write but I wanted to post what I did write, but I'm slowly recovering, and thank you for all the support and love! 

Love you comments and everything 

Also i have a new book i was working on with will be called 'Teen Idol' which is a bnha fanfic with ofc yanderes and smutty.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!  
> Comment your thoughts if you want!


End file.
